The Bodyguard
by Isabella.Amour
Summary: Christian Grey is a bodyguard for the most popular figures in the world. Everything changes however when he is assigned to protect the famous politician Raymond Steele's daughter Anastasia. Will Christian break every promise he has made to himself? Will he mix business with pleasure? No BDSM. Second Fan Fiction story so very new to this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

Hi everyone! I am still continuing on with 50 Shades of Blood but I thought I would come up with a different story that was more from Christian's side rather than Anastasia's. I hope you like this one as well. I am very new to this still as this is my second fan fiction so please bear with me. Please review this as I do welcome feedback from the readers as you are giving up your time reading my stories.

Thanks,

Isabella

* * *

 _ **Another day, another assignment**_

I'm walking into Chief Taylor's office. I wonder who I will be assigned to today. It's a gloomy day here in Seattle. I'm walking through the office with every single female staring at me. Nothing special here ladies, it's just a face. They don't know the shit that I've had to go through to get where I am today. I knock on the chief's office door.

"Come in!" He shouts through the door. I walk in and sit down opposite him.

 **"You wanted to see me, Chief?"** I ask being polite. I really do wish I can become my own boss but Taylor helped me out big time with this job.

"Yes - do you know who Raymond Steele is?" He looks at me with his hands clasped together. Who doesn't know of Raymond Steele? One of the popular politicians in the US at the moment.

 **"Yes sir - he's a politician. He's currently running for Senator I believe."** I state.

"His family have been receiving death threats from opposing parties. Now he understands it's pretty much common knowledge politicians get dislike but he is concerned mostly about his daughter. I have assigned you as her CPO until further notice. There has been reason to believe that she may be in danger." He orders. Oh really? That's the assignment?

 **"Seriously Chief? Babysitting? That's my assignment?"** I scoff at him. He gives me a death glare.

"It's not babysitting Grey. She's in her twenties but she has been subject to some of those threats and being like any father, he is taking precaution. He and his daughter are on their way here now to meet you. I expect you to be professional and polite." He insists. I can't believe this. I've helped solve proper assignments. Heck, I was even assigned to Barack Obama - I don't need to babysit some spoilt politician's daughter!

I've got to do this though. **"Yes sir - I understand and I will do my job as always."** I assure him. He leans forward.

"Look Grey, I know what it must feel like but you're the best I got and he's specifically asking for the best, no expense spared." You damn right I am the best! I didn't spend months having all the shit done to me and putting up with for years for this!

 **"So what do I have to do? Make sure no-one comes in close contact with her? Travel with her? What's my assignment?"** I ask him.

"You must follow her at all times. Wherever she goes, you go. You will need to travel with her at some points but that's all paid for by us so no need to worry about that." This job pays good money. I'm not worried about that, I just don't want to be babysitting some stupid kid.

*Knock, Knock*

Andrea pops her head in the small gap opened by the door. She looks at me and winks at me before looking at the chief. Oh my god, just once - stop oogling me.

 _"Chief - Mr Steele and his daughter are here."_ The chief stands up and buttons up his blazer.

"Thanks Andrea. Send them in please." He orders her. "Now be nice, Christian. Remember - happy customer, happy business." Yeah, yeah - whatever. Let's just get this over and done with so I can deal with some important shit.

Mr Steele walks in first. Not really what I expected in person. Looks a lot different in person than on the television. He looks more tired in person. The chief approaches Mr Steele with his hand extended out to shake his hand. "Mr Steele - my name is Jason Taylor, it is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Mr Steele looks Taylor from head to toe. _"The pleasure is all mine as long as you look after my girl. She deserves the best."_ Raymond states. Taylor smiles at Raymond's bluntness.

"Of course sir. This is Christian Grey - he is our very best CPO. I have assigned him to your case." Taylor gestures to me and I straighten my hand out to shake his. **"Mr Steele."** I curtly nod my head in my greeting and he reciprocates. _"Annie - meet your new bodyguard."_ We are looking around but no-one is can be seen. As far as we know it's just me, Taylor and Raymond in the room. Raymond starts to tut in annoyance.

 _"For god's sake Annie, stop hiding. It's all going to be fine."_ He steps out of the way and I cannot move my eyes away from this beauty. Gorgeous long chestnut brown hair flowing down in waves past her collarbone. Slim and short in height, I would say 5"3? She is looking down at first staring at her hands which she is fidgeting but then looks up at me through her eyelashes. The most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. As blue as a blue diamond, sparkling at me. Oh boy, I'm going to have a problem with this case.

 _"Well go on then, say something Annie!"_ She looks up at him looking sad. I instantly feel sorry for her.

 _"Dad - I don't need a bodyguard. I'm not breakable you know!"_ She moans. What if I want to protect you? What did I just say?

 _"How many times do I have to tell you young lady? People have made threats, I cannot and will not risk your safety, do you understand me?"_ He bluntly asks. She nods her head. I step forward to make the first move. Well here it goes.

 **"Miss Steele - it's nice to meet you. My name is Christian Grey."** I extend my hand out to shake hers. She looks at me warily before stepping forward and puts her hand in mine. I don't know why but I feel like I have just been electrocuted. I flinch a little at the feel of her touch.

 _"Please call me Ana. Miss Steele is for strangers and seeing as you are my bodyguard, I prefer to be called Ana."_

 **"Sorry Miss Steele but I'm not on any first name basis with my clients."** She rolls her eyes at my answer. Oh now, do you really want to do that with Daddy looking at you?

 _"I like you Christian - professional. You best look after my little girl. I do not want anything happening to her or touching her, do you understand me?"_ Oh believe me, I don't want that either. Oh my god, listen to yourself Grey!

 **"I completely understand Sir. I won't let anything happen to Miss Steele."** I assure him, He nods at my sincerity.

 _"You will start tomorrow morning. Meet us at the house and Annie will tell you her agenda for the day. She goes to college at WSU so you will have to go there to make sure the security checks are in place."_ He orders.

 **"Absolutely sir. I'll gather the information first."** I state. I look at the chief. **"I will go and get the information from Andrea now Chief so I can started on this assignment. See you tomorrow Mr Steele, Miss Steele."** I shake hands with Raymond but Ana is staring at the floor. Is she shy? I walk out of the chief's office and let out my breath I was holding. Man, keep control Grey. You can do this. I shake off the tension and walk to Andrea's desk. **"Hi Andrea, can I have the information for the Steele assignment please?"** She looks me up and down as if I'm meat. Oh god. I roll my eyes, this is so annoying.  "Of course Christian." She grabs a file from the drawer and stands up, walks round her desk leaning on and extends the file out seductively. Sorry it's going to take a lot more to do that to get through to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

 _ **I cannot believe the amount of followers I got for the first chapter alone, thank you all so much and I really do appreciate all your reviews so please enjoy this next chapter!**_

 **Sparks Will Fly**

I drive to Steele Manor to start my assignment of babysitting Miss Steele. I'm passing through some very, houses is not the word, mansions. I go the end of a cul-de-sac where I see big gates that are made out of steele. Very apt, isn't it? I punch in the code giving to me in the file of information which I spent all last night studying. I was also studying all of Miss Steele's notes as well. Her father gave me her likes and dislikes on pretty much everything, I don't really know how that is going to come into handy when all I'm doing is making no-one touches her. As the big gates open up, I start to feel anxious. I don't know why. Is it because I'm seeing her? I never get anxious on a job. I drive up to the front of the house which has big white columns. Very fancy, schmancy. I get out of my Audi R8 and I approach the front door. It's ok you can do this Grey. She is just a girl. I ring the door bell and wait.

The big mahogany door opens up to Mr Steele. I extend my hand to him. **"Good morning Mr Steele."**

"Thank you Mr Grey - please come in." He offers and I take a step inside. Looks very...presidential. Nice classic furniture with a double staircase in the centre of the foyer. Very high ceilings. "Annie is in the library, she will not leave that place at all. Now this is very important to me, I hope you realise that now, Grey. Annie is my life. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. I really need you to be there with her at all times."

 **"Of course sir. I understand. I won't let anything harm Miss Steele."** I say with conviction. I don't understand why I am feeling so strongly about this girl.

He looks me up and down and narrows his eyes at me as well even though I'm like 6 inches taller than him. "No funny business as well. I don't need on top of the crap I've got going on." Did he really just say that to me? I pull it off with a laugh.

 **"No sir. I'm a professional."** Don't let her get to you Grey. Just don't give in. You promised no girls ever! "Well anyway, Annie is in the library so you might as well go to her and she can show you round the house and start the assignment." He points to where the library is located. I thank him and make my way in there. Man, that was awkward. I knock on the big mahogany doors to the library.

 _"Come in!"_ She sings. Oh god, I need help. Serious help. I take a deep breath and enter the library. Wow! So many books, it's incredible. Row after row, bookcase after bookcase. I'm stunned. I see Anastasia sitting in one of the leather recliners with her face buried in the book. So cute. Oh god. I clear my throat to get her attention which it sort of does. She lowers her book on Pride and Prejudice so just her eyes show. Her eyes are stunning today.

 **"How are you today Miss Steele?"** She rolls her eyes at me. Why does she do that?

 _"Do you really need to call me that? Can you not just call me by my name?"_ She asks me in a sharp tone. Oh dear, what's eating her today?

 **"Sorry ma'am, I'm very professional when it comes to my clients which means no first name basis."** I explain. She puts the book back in it's rightful place and stares at me.

 _"Ok, Miss Steele - I can cope with but there is no way you are calling me ma'am,_ makes _me feel old..."_ She wrinkles her nose at her dislike in the name. _"What do I call you then if you're not on first name basis with your clients? Please don't make me call you Mr Grey."_

I start laughing for no apparent reason. Her smart lip makes me laugh. I never known someone to have such an opinion. **"You can just call me Grey you know? Also I'm older than you so you shouldn't need to feel old if I call you ma'am. I'm being polite when I call you that."**

She gets up and starts walking past me. _"You'll still be polite if you called me by my name."_ She mutters past me. I stifle a little chuckle. God this girl makes me laugh. _"Follow me, I will give you a tour of the house so you know where to go."_ I catch up with her and she shows me pretty much every room apart from hers and parents bedroom which is understandable. Privacy and everything.

 _"I have college on Monday, Wednesday and Thursdays and I do a little interning at SIP every Friday morning - that's my schedule but obviously other things pop up if I need to attend something with my Dad or whatnot."_ She explains.

 **"Seattle Independent Publishing? Do you like interning there?"** I ask her. I would have thought she would follow her dad in politics considering how vocal she has been today.

 _"I love books, Grey. I want to be an editor someday. That's why I spend all my time in the library. No-one bothers me in there. It's quiet and I don't have to hear about political campaigns and people threatening my father. This stuff scares me sometimes so that's my little retreat."_

 **"Well I'm only here to protect you so I won't be stopping you from doing anything unless it's dangerous or you're at risk. If you need anything, let me know Anastasia."** I thought I would throw in that little sweetner.

 _"Hey! You just called me my name - was that so hard?"_ She teases me. I smile at her sarcasm.

 **"Actually to tell you the truth, it was!"** She feigns shock. We both start laughing. Maybe this might not be so bad after all.

 _"Are you hungry because I am and I can just cook something up if you want?"_ She offers.

 **"No thank you Miss Steele. I don't need anything at the moment. Is there anything you need at this moment?"** I ask her.

 _"And we were getting on so well! I'm fine thanks Grey. I'm not really going to go out today. You might as well go home today if I'm not going out. Go and ask my father, I'm sure he will send you home."_ She states.

 **"Ok then. I will see you soon then Miss Steele."** I say goodbye to her and walk out. I get my blackberry and start writing out an e-mail to Mr Steele.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
To: Raymond Steele

Subject: Approval

Morning Mr Steele,

I have spent a couple of hours with Miss Steele but she has informed me that she has no intention of going out today and had nothing for me to do for her so she said to ask you if I can go to town unless I'm needed back then I can always come back here if that is ok with you, sir?

Kind regards,  
Christian Grey  
Security

* * *

I sit in my car and wait for a couple of minutes. I hear a ping from my BlackBerry.

* * *

From: Raymond Steele  
To: Christian Grey

Subject: Approval Granted

Thanks Grey. If we need you though, we will need to call you back.

Kind regards,  
Raymond Steele

* * *

Wow! This job is turning out to be a piece of cake! I go home and pretty much chill for the day.

6 hours later

I go for an evening run when I get a phone call.

 **"Grey."**

"Grey - Annie's gone missing! I need you to find her now! She snuck out past her mom. She's nowhere!"

 **"I'll find her Sir. I'll give you a call when I know of her location."**

"Find out now and quick!" He hangs up.

I ring Barney to track her phone.

"Grey."

 **"Barney - I need you to track a phone for me and give me the location. Subject has gone missing. Her name is Anastasia Steele."**

"Give me one second." He disappears for a couple of minutes. "She's at the Fifty's bar on Lake Street."

 **"Thanks Barney."**

Lake Street? I'm only a two minute walk from there. I start running there and I see a dingy sign pointing to the basement flashing Fifty's. I run in and the place is packed. How the hell am I going to find her here? I look around and go to the bar. There's a bearded guy covered in tattoo's and piercings.

 **"Excuse me, have you seen a girl in here? Brunette, blue eyes, 5"3, slim?"** I ask him urgently, shouting over the noise and the music.

"Yeah - she ran into the bathroom like five minutes ago. They are through there." He points around the bar. I thank him and rush to the girls toilets.

 **"ANASTASIA!"** I shout and I hear someone sobbing in one of the cubicles. I bang one by one open. She's in the last one, the door flies open and she is being over the toilet being sick.

 _"Jose - I don't care anymore. Just go away!"_ She sobs. I bend down and hold her hair out of the way. She looks up at me through her eyelashes. _"Oh crap, my father called you, didn't he?"_

I nod. **"I also tracked your phone as he didn't know where you were."** Her face falls.

 _"Great I have some crazy stalker as my bodyguard."_ She moans.

 **"Anastasia - why didn't you call me when you went out or tell your parents?"**

 _"Erm maybe because I wanted to be on my own, maybe I didn't want someone breathing down my neck or being told no like I always do!"_ Tears start falling from her eyes. I sit down on the floor next to her.

 **"I'm sorry you have to go through this but this is all for your safety. Your dad would go crazy if something happened to you."** I explain.

 _"W-w-well he won't need to w-w-worry any-anymore, no guy will ever w-w-want me."_ She bursts out crying on the last part. I'm shocked. Not want her? Has she not seen herself in the mirror?

 **"Anastasia - what do you mean?"** I pry. She looks at me with full sincerity.

 _"Just for now, can you please call me Ana? I just need someone I can talk to."_ She looks so vulnerable.

 **"Ok - Ana. Has something happened?"**

 _"When you have someone who wants to kill everyone who comes near you as a father, you don't get a lot of friends or boyfriends. There is this one guy from college, his name is Jose and we've been getting along really well."_ She pauses.

 **"And? Did he touch you?!"** I freak out when I ask her that question. Please don't tell me he touched her or did something horrible to her!

 _"He made a move on me tonight and I wasn't ready for it so he start saying horrible things about me, calling me frigid."_ I'm going to kill him. You don't talk to a girl like that.

 **"Is he your boyfriend?"**

 _"No - he wanted me to have sex with him tonight but I'm a- I'm a-."_

 **"Virgin?"** She nods. Wow! I can't believe a girl as beautiful as her has never been touched. I don't know why but this seems to please me.

 **"Look - let me give your father a ring to let him you're ok and we can go to IHOP and get some pancakes? Would you like that?"** She looks at me shocked.

 _"How did you know I liked IHOP?"_ She waits for me to answer.

 **"Your father gave me some notes about you and said you love the banana pancakes from there."** I confess. She gives me a shy smile.

 _"Ok - thank you Christian."_ She looks at me with full sincerity and vulnerability. She looks beautiful.

I grab my phone from my pocket and I dial Ray's number.

"Grey - what's happened?"

 **"She's fine sir. She went to the movies and got lost on the way home. She had no reception on her phone either so she was not able to contact me."** I hear a huge sigh of relief from the other end.

"Thank you God. Thank you Grey. Please bring her home, we miss her." He begs me.

 **"No worries Sir. She said she was hungry so I will just take her for something to eat then I will bring her home."**

"Thank you Grey." I hang up.

 _"You lied to my Dad? Why?"_

 **"You made a mistake by coming here without me. I would not have stopped you but you did the right thing with that boy. I knew if I told him, we would have the SWAT team here. We don't need to give your father a heart attack over something that luckily didn't happen."**

 _"Thank you Christian. I promise I won't go anywhere without letting you or my parents know again."_ Wrong-o.

 **"Nope because I'm going to be with you at all time Ana. No exceptions.** " She nods to show me she understands. I pull her to her feet and she stumbles a little from the drinking. I grab before she falls to the fall and there's that pull. It's so strong. I don't know how much longer I can resist.

 **"Let's go and get you some food. We need to make sure you look sober for when you go home."** I hold onto her as we walk out of the toilets and see a guy who looks quite built, shorter than myself with black hair and some stubble.

"Ana - hermosa! Let's go over and talk." He looks at me. "Wait, who is this guy?!" We try to walk past him but he keeps following.

 _"Just leave me alone Jose. I don't want to talk to you."_

"Oh so that's it now? You meet him for one second and now you're going to fuck him when you told me that you are a lonely ass virgin!" Something snaps in me. I don't know why but I throw a jab right on his chin. He falls down to the fall immediately. All the noise stops to a silence and everyone is looking at me. I bend down to the fucker.

 **"You talk about her like that one more time, I swear to God - you will want to make sure you have life insurance. Don't ever talk about her like that again - YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Feeling Lovesick**

Everyone is staring at me. I don't care about them though. The only person staring at me that I care about is Ana. Her jaw could pretty much touch the floor. Why did I lose my temper? I grab Ana's arm and pull to get out of this dingy bar.

 _"Christian! Christian!"_ She repeats to get my attention.

 **"Let's go and get you something to eat. We will talk when we eat."**

We walk to the nearest IHOP which is five minutes walk in complete, awkward silence. What am I supposed to do after that? I can tell we are both nervous. We walk into the IHOP and Ana orders her food and I get a coffee. We both sit down in a booth with tension rising to the earth's sphere.

 _"Ok I'm just going to say it - that was awesome."_ She whispers. I'm shocked, I thought I was going to get grilled on my temper.

 **"It's just my job Miss Steele."** I lie cooly. She raises her eyebrow to call me out on it.

 _"Look bodyguard or not, no-one hits a guy like that for no reason. What made you switch? You seemed so calm.."_ She's prying me for an answer.

 **"I just don't believe you should ever treat or talk to a young lady like the way he did in there. It was disrespectful."** I'm technically not lying. I do believe that you treat women with respect.

 _"Christian - I'm not dumb, I have a 4.0 GPA. I think it goes deeper than that. It was like reacting to something bad you experienced. Is there something going on?"_ I stay silent. I don't want to go into this at the moment.

 _"I'm not going to stop if you don't come clean."_ Her food arrives and the waiter puts the plate in front of her. She doesn't start going for it. She leans back in the booth and crosses her arms.

 **"You really shouldn't waste food, you know. There are kids in Africa who would kill for food like this."** I point out to her. She raises her eyebrow cunningly. Crap she looks so sexy giving me that look. That look is going straight through my pants to my dick. She's got an idea. Oh crap.

 _"I'll make you a deal - I will eat my food and you tell me what happened in there?"_ She proposes. I don't want to taint with the bullshit I've had to go through.

 **"Ana - I'm just your bodyguard. It's what I'm supposed to do - protect you."** I lie again. What else am I supposed to say? "By the way - I can't seem to stop thinking about you and I want to be the first guy to touch your body?

 _"Christian - regardless of the fact you punched him, what you said to him afterwards - just no-one says that."_ I'm totally screwed.

 **"Fine but no interruptions. Interrupt and I won't continue."** I state. She nods and takes a first bite of her pancakes.

 **"I went through some weird shit when I was little. My mother was a crack addict who relied on her boyfriend who would let guys do terrible things to her to pay for their fix."** She stops eating in shock and stares at me. **"Eat or I will stop."** She starts eating again to regain my assurance. **"He also didn't like the fact I was around, thought I "dampened" the situation even though it was already fucked up. He would beat me constantly and she would do nothing to save me but I would hear him hit her and I hated every single minute. She died from a overdose and he found her body but left us. I was with her body for 4 days before the police found me."**

 _"Christian - I'm so sorry to hear that. How old were you when all of this happened?"_ She asks me. I raise four fingers to indicate my age to answer her question. I see tears well up in eyes.

 **"Ana - please don't cry for me. I've moved on from it but hearing him say that stuff about you just made me angry and I could not bare him saying stuff like that about you."** She looks at me shocked. I look down feeling like I've left myself down. I promised after all that shit that I would not fall for a woman. I would never fall in love because how can I fall in love when I have never experienced pure, unconditional love? She moves a strand of her beautiful chestnut hair behind her ear. Her face looks more open. I feel I can explore every inch of her skin.

 _"Christian - I understand why, in some way you would react like that. That must have been tough for you to grasp of your mom. Why could you not handle what he was saying about me?"_

 **"I don't want to talk about it."** I look away from her. I cannot look at her anymore. I can just feel myself wanting to shout and I'm trying to resist the urge.

 _"Christian - it's fine-"_

 **"It's not fine! He should never speak about you like that! He shouldn't even breathe the same fucking air as you. You are way too good for him!"** I shout.

 _"Christian - why are you feeling so strongly about the way he spoke to me?"_ She asks in a strict tone. I don't want to tell her. _"Right I'm going to say and I don't care if you feel disgusted or creeped out but maybe if I say something, you can actually reply. I cannot stop thinking about you."_ I look at her shocked. She raises her shoulders and looks down in a vulnerable pose. What did she just say?

 **"What?"** I ask. I need to double check that's what she said.

 _"The reason I said no to Jose was because I've been having some sort of feel-feel-feel, well you know for you. Are you feeling the same for me?"_

I stand up. **"We're going. We are not going to discuss this anymore."** I storm out of the restaurant. What the fuck is going on with my brain. Just tell her you want her too! She's just admitted she wouldn't let another fucker feel her up because she wanted you to do that! I hear her running behind me. Don't lose it Grey...

 _"Christian!"_ I turn around, put my arms around her back and kiss her urgently. The minute our lips touch, we turn into animals. This is not kissing you see some stupid romance movie. This is built up shit. Our teeth clashing, hands all over each other. Mine are grabbing the small of her back bringing her closer to me. Hers are in my hair slightly pulling it. I can feel the pull on my dick.

We both pull away when we have no more air to breathe. She puts her hand to her chest to stabilise her breathing and I bend forward with my arms leaning on my legs. Holy shit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy you guys like this story! It's had more feedback than 50 Shades of Blood and I've done 10 chapters for that story! Enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

We are panting, trying to gain our breaths back. I can't believe I have just done that. What am I going to do about everything? I've put my job in jeopardy, my income, my life for this girl. This girl whose lips I just want smash again. All I can think are her lips on me everywhere...

 _"You ok?"_ She asks me. I put my hands in my hair. What do I do? What have I done?

 **"That shouldn't have happened. That cannot happen again."** She looks sad when I say that. Please don't be upset with me. Wait a minute - I have never cared when I have upset someone before...

 _"Christian - if you didn't want to do it, why did you do it?"_ She demands sounding hurt.

 **"Ana - trust me, if I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have done it. It's unprofessional of me to have done that. I could lose my job!"** I voice my worries to her. She crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows at me.

 _"Come on, it's not that big of a deal is it?"_ I put my hands on my hips. Her face slowly realises the damage we have caused.

 **"Ana - I'm not expected to go into any relationships with my clients. Plus your father told me this morning no funny business and I already disobeyed that!"** Waving my hands in frustration. I turn my back to her, I can't look at her at the moment, just not now.

 _"Christian - we can't deny whatever it is we feel for each other. I'm sure the agency will understand, maybe they can transfer another agent onto my case?"_

 **"It's not that simple Ana. They will want testimonies on why I would want to transfer. To be honest, I don't even know if I could do that."** She puts her hands on my shoulders to soothe me. I have never experienced this before. I suddenly feel so calm.

 _"Who says anyone needs to know?"_ She suggests to me. I turn round and she has the most gorgeous look on her face. Full of hope and vulnerability. She softly smiles which reach her beautiful blue diamond eyes. I raise my hand to the curve of her cheek. She leans in and closes her eyes. I feel so calm.

 **"You'd be ok doing that? Walking round in secret? Going behind your father's back? The agency? Everyone?"** I pry. I need her to know what we are up against. If we get caught out, it's going to be the worst.

 _"Christian - my father is always travelling, my mother always goes with him. It will pretty much be a breeze in the park. We could at least try."_ She says in a sing-song voice to try and coax me into it. I don't know. I have never had a romantic relationship before.

 **"Ana - I have never had a romantic relationship. Ever. I don't know anything about it."** She eyes me.

 _"Wait are you one too?!"_ Am I what too? Oh god!

 **"No! I have done that before but that was just a one night thing. I have always been so focused on my work, I have never had the time to even think about having a romantic relationship, if that is whatever this is."** I gesture my hand between her and me. What do I do?

 _"Maybe you should try thinking with your heart instead of your mind?"_ She comes up close to me. Her face is only inches away. She bites her lip. Please stop doing that.

 **"Can you please stop biting your lip? It affects me."** She immediately lets her mouth go. Thank you. **"Most people who know me well say I don't have a heart, Ana. How can I think with it if I don't have one?"** She puts her hands on either side of me face.

 _"Christian - you cannot say you do not have a heart. You wouldn't have punched Jose if you didn't have one. You most definitely wouldn't have said the things you did if you didn't."_ She makes her grip harder for me to look in her eyes. _"We don't have even need to go in this heavily. We can go slowly. I want to try and see what this is, don't you?"_ She's good, I'll give her that. I bet she could give Flynn a run for his money.

 **"I need to take you home, your father will be wondering where we are."** I grab my phone out of my pocket and order a cab. It's like past midnight and I cannot let her walk home in a dress and heels regardless of the fact I'm with her or not. The cab arrives in 4 minutes and we sit in silence on the way back. 3 minutes into the car ride and I feel her hand on top of mine. I look down at our hands and I feel a sense of pride for some strange reason. I look at her and she squeezes mine.

 _"Don't even think about trying to transfer without me knowing. I'll just ask my Dad to get you back on this case. You protect me and whoever this person is that is threatening me, they won't get past if I have you there with me, please?"_ Ana has a stalker. They have sent letters stating they cannot wait to get their hands on her and steal her away from Ray. I felt rage when I read the letter but I could not explain this at the time.

We arrive to Steele Manor. I pay for the cab and walk her up the drive. I put my hand on the small of her back to lead her up to the house. Even this small amount of contact is making me hazy. She opens the door, Ray and Carla are in the foyer pacing. They look up when the door opens and Ray runs over to Ana. "My girl! Are you ok? There's nothing wrong?" He looks at her up and down and spins her round to check if she has any marks on her.

 _"Daddy - I'm fine! I just went to the movies and I got lost. I'm sorry. I won't go anywhere without Christian or letting you and Mom know."_ She promises. Hearing my name being mentioned does things to me. I don't know why but it just does. I'm going to hell, I'm sure of it. Carla walks up to me.

"I don't believe we have met, I'm Carla Steele - Anastasia's mother." I shake her hand and nod to her.

 **"Hello Mrs Steele, my name is Christian Grey - your daughter's CPO."** I state. Her mother looks quite what a politician's wife looks like. Clean cut. Auburn hair primped to the extent where there is no flaw. Flawless make-up. Smart Jackie-O style suits.

"He is the best Carla. He found Annie so quickly! It was indescribable. How did you find Annie so quickly?" He asks. Everyone eyes are on me.

 **"Ah well I called Barney Welch - he is our IT manager at the agency. I called him and asked him where was Ana's phone last located as she had no reception after my attempts calling her were not successful. He gave me an address and she was only a few yards away from where he stated."** I wasn't technically lying.

"See, this guy is the best! Remind me to tell Taylor to give you a bonus!" He exclaims. I raise my hand up to calm him down.

 **"It's ok sir. I'm just doing my job. I'm just glad Miss Steele was safe when I reached her."** I look at Ana and she smiles at me.

"So Annie - what do you think of Grey here? Do you think you could co-operate with him next time?" He asks Ana. She nods.

 _"Yes Dad. I know I made a big deal about it but Mr Grey seems to know what he is doing and I'm sure nothing will get past him."_ She flashes me a smile and I justwant to kiss right here, right now. For Christ sake Grey! Control yourself!

"I'm glad to hear it Anastasia. Just please next time, take Christian with you. That is what he is here for. Ray - we best go to sleep. You have 7am meeting with your campaign manager tomorrow. Christian - we are travelling to DC in a couple of days to meet the president. Anastasia is expected to come on the journey so you will need to come as well. I hope that won't pose as an issue." Carla proposes.I see Ana rolling her eyes beside me. She seems to like doing that.

 **"It's no problem ma'am. That is what I'm here to do plus I did an assignment for the president ten months ago so it will be a pleasure to meet him again."** I tell her. She does the usual 'ah' when I tell people I worked with Obama.

"Anastasia - you should go over your schedule with Christian tomorrow so there isn't any confusion. Love you darling." She kisses Ana on the cheek and shakes my hand again. Ray does the same and they go up to bed.

 _"Why don't we go into the library? I feel safer talking there for some weird reason."_ She asks shyly of me. I nod and follow her into the room where I first saw her this morning.

 _"So I have college tomorrow from 11:15 to 1:15 then I pretty much have assignments to do so do you want to come here in the morning to take me?"_ She asks. I nod as that is what I'm here for.

 **"I'll be here at 10am to make you sure you're up. When you know more about the DC trip, if you can notify me of a brief of it and I can organise travel, accommodation etc."** I propose. She nods as well.

 _"I meant what I said Christian. No-one has to know."_

 **"I don't know Ana. It's going against everything I promised myself. There are so many risks. We would need to be so quiet-"**

 _"It will be fine. Remember - think with your heart. I don't want to push you into anything but you're telling me one minute you want me but then you don't want to try?"_

 **"I don't know Ana."**

She walks up to me and puts her hands on my forearms. I instantly feel calm. She rests her head on my chest and I gasp. No-one has ever been able to do that. I flinch but I don't feel the burning. I feel cool and calm. I feel other things but no burning. She looks up at me through her eyelashes. They are so beautiful framing her gorgeous eyes. I lean down and she closes her eyes. I press my lips to her eyelashes and they are so soft. My dick twitches to the chemistry between me and her.

 **"Ok."** I whisper. She opens her eyes.

 _"Ok what?"_

 **"We'll give this a go but I'm warning you, it will be difficult."** I explain to her. She goes onto her tip toes and raises her head towards me. I press my lips onto hers and there's that spark again. Electricity is running through my veins. I put my hands on either side of her face, holding her feels right. We break apart.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow morning Mr Grey."_ She smiles cutely at me. I smile back at her formal goodbye.

 **"Goodnight Miss Steele.** **"**

She walks me out of the library to the front door. I kiss her hand and I leave. What a day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **I'm so blown away from all the favourites and reviews I have had for this story. I'm so happy many people like it. I had a real issue with the last chapter because I didn't want to drag it out and keep good flow of the story. A guest reviewer said that Ana was quite pushy. She has a little rebellion side as we know from the books and that she is quite the negotiator but I am keeping the characters true to the story. Ana will also have a vulnerable side to her which you will in this chapter. I'm also learning myself as this is the second fan-fiction I have ever written so please bear with me, I am trying my absolute best.**_

* * *

 _ **APOV**_

I can't believe Christian kissed me! I feel like such a teenage girl right now. I've never experienced this feeling. I definitely know where the term 'butterflies in your stomach' comes from. Nothing can match this feeling. I hope I wasn't too pushy tonight. I'm just so sick and tired of fighting everything. Fighting for my mother's approval. Fighting for my school grades, fighting for any kind of a social life. Who wants to be friends with someone whose father will run all sorts of intense background checks on you. I'm dreading going to school tomorrow. No-one knows what I have to go through at school just to try and get this degree. Thank god I only have two months left. I have to do all sorts of travelling though to look like the 'perfect politician's daughter'. I'm sick of this campaign. I go to my bedroom and dream of Christian and I.

I wake up from dreaming of Christian kissing every inch of my body. The sunlight is peering in through the curtains. I smile. I peer over at my alarm clock on my night stand. I don't want to get out of my bed, it's too comfortable. Shit! 9:55am?! He's going to be here any second! I run to my bathroom - oh my god, my hair! It's like someone tried to fight with it during the night. Tangled messes everywhere! Urgh! I grab my hairbrush and attack the tangled mess. I don't even care if my head is protesting my attempts, my hair will be neat in 2 minutes!

After a few minutes, my hair is somewhat contained, I run to my closet and put on the first outfit that I can spot. Oh god, I will change this first minute I can. _Ding Ding!_ My doorbell. That's him! I run down the double staircase poofing around with my hair and plumping up my cheeks to give them some colour. I take a deep breath and open the door.

He was a greek god in a past life, I swear. He is leaning on one of the columns that frame our front door. He is wearing a black suit with a black tie and is wearing aviator sunglasses. His hair is so copper in the sunlight, I never noticed it before until now. His hair looks like he's been running his hands through it all night but yet looks somewhat styled.

 _"Hi."_ I whisper, even managing to get my voice louder than mute.

 **"Hey."** He smiles his drop-dead gorgeous smile, walks into the foyer and kisses my hand. Oh god give me a fan right now, I'm burning up.

 _"I still need to get ready but if you want, you can go through and make yourself tea or coffee in the kitchen if you'd like."_ I offer.

 **"I'll just have a water if that's ok with you."** He asks.

 _"Yeah sure. Trying to stay hydrated in the small gleam of sunshine we have here?"_ It's still chilly in the wind but it's a nice sight to see the sun instead of the predictable, dreary rain. He chuckles.

 **"No - I have a much more effective way of keeping cool."** He says sultry.

 _"Oh and what is that?"_ I pry. He bends down and whispers in my ear.

 **"Take my clothes off."** I shudder from the sensation of feeling his breath on me and his words.

 _"O-o-o-ok no clothes. I mean! No coffee or tea."_ He walks past me and heads for the kitchen. I race back up the stairs to my closet. Ok now I really have to make an effort next to the Adonis downstairs in my kitchen!

I put on a pale yellow shirt with frills on the sleeves that cap my shoulders. I wear blue skinny jeans with a blue military style jacket and I've put eyeliner on my eyelids with some mascara and a hint of lipgloss. I think I look ok. I nod to my reflection in the mirror and head downstairs. He is sitting casually at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper and sipping his water. I grab an orange juice from the fridge and I catch peering at me over the newspaper.

"Anything for lunch Miss Steele?" Gail interrupts my thoughts.

 _"Erm just a greek salad for me Gail. Thanks. Gail - this is my CPO Christian Grey, Christian - this is our housekeeper Gail Jones."_ He stands up and shakes her hand.

 **"Nice to meet you Mrs Jones."** He greets her.

"Aw please, call me Gail - Jones was my ex-husband's name, I am getting it changed soon so I will finally be free!" We chuckle at her playfulness, She's the best housekeeper we've ever had. Thank god she doesn't have any commitments, she's been able to travel with us since I was seven years old.

I turn to Christian _"So I have a lecture from 11:15 to 1:15 so I don't know where you will for those two hours."_ I pry to him. In a way, it'd be cute if he was my age and was going to college as well but nope. Fate didn't have that in store for me.

 **"I've already spoken to you professor, they said I can stand in the back of the room as long as I don't cause disruption."** He sounds like a military person stating his orders to his second-in-command.

 _"God, I hoped he didn't talk to you like a elementary school child!"_ Mr Hyde can be so weird sometimes. One day he can be nice and then the next day, he will be in a pissed off mood.

 **"He did but there's nothing I can do about that."** He holds his hands up. It's nice to see a bit more loose. Maybe my persistence paid off?

 **"We best go if you want to get there on time as there is quite a bit of traffic on the way to your campus."** He checks his watch. I check mine. Oh crap, yeah - it's about a 45 minute ride to the campus.

I grab my lunch from Gail and my backpack and we head out through the front door. I head towards my friend on the road - Wanda. I don't care if she is I thought we would be going in Wanda. My trusty Beetle. I pretty much had to beg my dad to let me buy this car as he kept saying it was unsafe and wanted me to get a newer, safer car. Wanda is perfect.

 **"Ana! Where are you going?"** Christian calls out to me. I look at him confused.

 _"Going to school. We're going in my car, right?"_ I state to him. He starts shaking his head.

 **"No - we're going in mine, it's much more safe."** I start getting irritated.

 _"Wanda is a perfectly-"_ I'm cut off because I've just noticed his car. It's an Audi R8 Spyder! They only have like limited amount of these around the world!

 _"That's an Audi R8 Spyder!"_ I gasp.

 **"You don't miss much, do you?"** He says whilst he chuckles. **"Car fanatic?"**

 _"Huh? Er no. I've seen a couple of episodes of Top Gear but that's really it. Wanda is a classic."_

 **"We're going in this car, no questions Anastasia."** He states whilst he opens the door for me. I glare at him with an evil look and he chuckles again. He walks round to his side of the car. This car is so low, I'm five foot three and it's so hard to balance, I wonder what it is like for him to use this day in, day out. The car is so fancy with black leather interior with black stitching. The dashboard looks like something you would see in those Mission Impossible or James Bond films with all the gadgets. It's so cool!

 _"Can I at least choose the music?"_ I ask him shyly. He looks at me and shakes his head.

 **"Sorry Miss Steele - my car, my choice."** He starts the car and the loudest roar comes from the engine. Wow! This car must have so much power! He turns on his CD and a lovely classical piece comes on. Relaxing - I would love to go to sleep listening to someone playing this on the piano.

 _"What song is this?"_ I pry.

 **"It's Clair De Lune by Debussy. It was the first song I learnt to play on the piano properly."** He plays piano? Did he just read my thought from a second ago?

 _"It's lovely - so peaceful."_ I smile and I can feel him smiling next to me. This is doing a good job calming me before school. We are just sitting in the silence when the song changes.

" _My mind's telling me nooooo.."_ What? I turn to Christian with a gigantic smile on my face. Bump 'n' Grind by R Kelly? Seriously?!

 **"Would it be weird to tell you I actually like that song?"**

 _"I would definitely not think that you, Christian Grey, would get down to Bump 'n' Grind!"_ I laugh and he joins in.

 **"I like the beat of it, don't ask me why!"**

 _"I prefer the Ignition remix."_ I confirm and he smiles at me.

 **"I like that song too."**

I start getting fidgety as we are getting closer to my school. I feel bad now I even decided to go in today. I wish I just called in sick or something.

 **"Penny for your thoughts?"** He asks, breaking me away from my worries.

 _"Er, it's nothing."_ I try to stray the conversation away.

 **"Ana - regardless what's going on between us, if there is something worrying you, I sort of need to know."** He prys. Urgh, this is going to be so embarrassing.

 _"I don't really have any friends at school and the other kids make fun of me. I haven't told my Dad about this."_

 **"Make fun of you in what sense?"**

 _"A year ago, another student was being rude to me. She was one of the popular girls that you'd expect to stay at high school but she carried on through to college. Anyway, she made me cry one time when I went home so my Dad called the Dean and managed to get the girl suspended but because she was popular..."_

 **"She was able to get everyone to make fun of you?"** He asks shocked.

 _"I didn't want to cause any trouble. They would just give me special treatment and I don't want that. Why should I get it just because of who my Dad is? Nearly every kid around the world gets made fun of most of the time during their school years. This is nothing."_ I play it down.

 **"Regardless of what other kids go through Ana, that is not your problem. Your problem is to make sure you are happy and you're not. It just means you're human that you feel like this."**

 _"I just don't want my Dad to find out. I want too get through college and get my degree. My graduation is only two months away so I don't have that long left anyway."_ I tell him. He puts his hand on top of mine and squeezes it.

 **"I'll be there with you every step of the way. Remember, I'm not letting you out of my sight.** **"** I smile at his insistence to keep me safe. For once I don't feel overwhelmed with the amount of security I have on me. Christian has made me feel calm. He squeezes my hand tighter. When I look up, we just enter the campus grounds. Ok - here we go.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone for bearing with me. I've had so much wedding drama the last two weeks and it's getting ridiculous so I've had to put my focus on that and my grandmother is very unwell and she has just been moved closer to where I live so I am alternating evenings after work to go and look after her. Thank you all for the reviews and favourites. The last chapter didn't get as many reviews as the previous chapter so I hope everyone liked it. This chapter is where all the magic starts happening!**_

CPOV

Getting bullied at college? I've never heard such a thing but Ana does come from a high profile family so I guess it comes with the territory but still, it's really unfair. The last ten minutes of the car ride, her breathing started elevating and her hands started to shake so I held her hand to calm her down. I will not be leaving her side today. I don't know why but I feel so strongly towards her especially her safety. Anyone tries to come in reach of her, they will have me to deal with. I park my car in the car park just opposite the campus and I walk over to her side to open the door for her. She gets out with her head down. I look around and there is no-one here. I put my finger under her chin and tip it to look at me.

 **"Remember - I'm here for you. You do not need to worry."** I tell her. She nods but looks straight down at the floor.

 _"Thanks Christian."_ She murmurs quietly and starts walking. I walk a step behind her so she doesn't feel overwhelmed. Seven steps onto the campus and I can already hear people whispering as we walk past.

 _"Oh my god - who is that guy with Snitchy Steele? Is he a student?!_

 _"You won't believe this - Snitchy Steele has shown up with Mr Sex on Legs to babysit her!"_

 _"Daddy's money pay well Snitchy Steele?!"_

 _"Is he an FBI agent? Why is he wearing a suit?"_

Snitchy Steele? Are you serious? Who comes up with these names. I'm suddenly bumped into by another girl.

"Oh my god - I'm so sorry Sir! I hope I didn't hurt you." The girl states over-dramatically. She has long wavy brown hair with brown eyes and is wearing a top that is a size too small with her midriff showing and a tartan skirt. I ignore her and walk on to catch up with Ana. The girl huffs after I walk off but I don't care. I carry on walking with Ana until she goes into a lecture theatre and picks a seat near the back. I bend down to whisper in her ear.

 **"You ok?"** I ask and she shakes her head slowly.

 _"Did you hear what they called me? Snitchy Steele."_ She sniffs and I know this is getting to her. I bend down, putting all my weight on my tip toes.

 **"Trust me in ten years, they will not be a part of your life so you will not need to think about them. They are low-lives who will not get by in life at all. You will go far."**

 _"Thank you Christian."_ I step back and I let the other people go down the steps as they take their seats. Six people make comments at her as they take their seats but she doesn't retaliate. She just gets a book out and reads. Jose walks past her and coughs sarcastically whilst calling her frigid. The same girl who bumped into me earlier approaches Ana.

"Hey Snitchy - why don't you introduce me to the hot guy that is stalking you?" She says sarcastically. Ana slowly turns towards me but keeps her head down.

 _"Grey - this is Leila Williams. Leila - this is Grey, my CPO."_ She murmurs quietly.

"Grey - that's an interesting first name." She states and I automatically do not like her. I think she is the girl who Ana told me about earlier.

 **"Not my first name."** I state bluntly.

"Oh well if you want to have lunch with us, maybe you can tell me your first name in private. You wouldn't mind, would you Ana? It would make us even for you getting me suspended!" Bingo.

 _"You were horrible to me. How was I supposed to know you would get suspended?"_ Ana says.

"Well then you won't mind as compensation, I will take Grey from you because I can." Oh my god.

 **"I'm assigned to Miss Steele and no-one else, Miss Williams. Will you please leave Miss Steele and sit down for the lecture?"** I ask sternly. She looks shocked but slaps her hair off her shoulder.

"Fine but come and find me soon, lover boy." She then smiles slyly and goes back to her seat. Ana's professor Jack Hyde walks in with a bunch of papers and looks very disorganized.

"Right - get in order, class. The day has already begun and I've already had enough. Get your books out and turn to page 24." He shouts sternly and no-one listens to him but Ana. She drops a book which echoes throughout the theatre. I bend down and pick it up and pass it to her.

 _"Thank you."_ She whispers.

"Not so frigid now, are you Snitchy?" Jose calls out and everyone starts laughing. Ana just opens the book and starts reading. I look at Jose and I intimidate him with my stare. He takes notice but he just lowers his volume. The lecture blasts past and not much happened apart from a couple of heckles from that party. How college can be like this is insane?

 _"I'm a bit hungry Christian so I might pop to the cafeteria and just get something to go if that's ok with you?"_ Ana asks me.

 **"Yeah that's fine. I'm just going to pop to the toilet. I will be back in two minutes."** She nods and I turn into the men's to do nature's business. I come out and walk towards the cafeteria and I see people forming a circle chanting. I instantly get nervous and I start walking faster and faster. I reach and I see Leila pulling Ana's hair quite harshly. I push past people and grab Ana whilst grabbing Leila's hand to make sure she doesn't rip out Ana's lovely hair. She lets go and stumbles backwards. I grab Ana and put my hands on her shoulders.

 **"Are you ok?"** I ask her.

 _"She wanted to know where you were and I wouldn't tell her so she started pulling my hair until I would cave."_ She says tearing up. I approach Leila and her group so they can all understand me.

 **"What are you, 6? Don't touch her again."** Leila looks at me shocked.

"Erm squeeze me but she grabbed me first, didn't she girls?" Leila looks behind her and all the other girls start defending her.

 **"Leave her alone."** I go to walk away and I'm pushed from behind. I look and it was Jose.

"Oh wait - you don't want to fight? I want pay-back for that shitty punch you threw the other night!" He taunts me and I look away to get away from this hell-hole. I will be telling Mr Steele all about this later. Suddenly I'm forced to the floor by Jose jumping on my back. Fuck sake! "You try to take my girl?! No-one does that to me Hese! I'm fucking Jose Rodriguez!" He shouts. I've had enough. I reach around and pull him underneath me and I pin him down.

 **"Don't fucking mess with me because I'm not the person to be fucked with! You understand me?!"** I shout. He looks such a pansy with such a scared look on his face. I get up and dust myself off and everyone is looking at me with their jaws to the floor but not Ana. She is giving me a cheshire cat smile. I grab her elbow and she follows me to the carpark. I open the car door and she gets in without hesitation. I need to calm myself down. I'm so pumped. I get in and let a big breath out.

 _"Are you ok?"_ She asks.

 **"I really should be asking you that."** I state plainly.

 _"I'm so sorry about Jose, Christian. I really am - I feel like I have put all of this shit on you and I'm so sorry."_ She starts to cry and I can't take this anymore. I pull her to me and I don't rubbing her back. I don't know why but this closeness pleases me. Holding her to me feels so good. What am I on? She then looks at me with her tear-stained eyes and I swear there is never a time, this girl can look ugly. She looks just as beautiful. I put my hand on cheek and she leans into my touch. I just want to kiss her. I want to feel our lips join. She inches in slowly but I break away.

 **"We really should be getting back. You have work to finish off and it's better safe at home rather than hanging around here."** I clear my throat and buckle up. I start the car and race off so the faster we go, the faster we get out of this car in a close proximity of each other. I speed through all the streets and we are in complete silence. She doesn't say anything. She just sits there quitely.

We get to Steele Manor in 35 minutes rather than the 45 that it usually takes due to the traffic being a breeze. She gets out without me opening the door and goes straight into the house. I follow quickly and I see her father with his arms outstretched and Ana is halfway up the stairs.

"Grey - whats happened?" He looks at me sternly.

 **"Sir - we have a situation on our hands which I need to discuss with you and Miss Steele."** I state.

"Come into my office, I want to know what is going on before we drag her into this." Too late considering she is involved, and has been way longer than you'd like. We walk to his office which I'm not being funny, it could rival Barack's. I take a seat in one of the leather armchairs facing his desk whereas he goes behind the desk and sits in his chair.

 **"Sir - Miss Steele has been facing harassment at college. I've seen basically how children behave in elementary school better than the ones at Miss Steele's college. She stated to me that she has not been telling you of the incidents as the issue is because of an incident in which you sorted out last year."** He looks confused.

"An incident? Well there was that brat who was horrible to her. The college suspended her. I don't know about any other incident with Annie."

 **"That's it sir. Miss Steele states that she has not been treated right since that incident because of the girl getting suspended. People have been taunting her, heckling her for over a year now."** His face turns purple. Oh shit.

"So you're telling me that people have been harassing my daughter and she didn't even tell me?"

 **"Yes sir. She says she did not want to cause any more issues."**

"Well what happened today for Christ sake?"

 **"She was being heckled but she took it in stride. She didn't retaliate at all to any of them. She went to the cafeteria to go and get some food and I assessed the situation before I asked Miss Steele if I could go to the toilet. She said it was fine. I came back two minutes later and the girl who got suspended last year was pulling her hair. I pulled them apart and she was taunting Miss Steele about me. A male student didn't like the fact I defended Miss Steele so he tried and failed to attack me. I feel it is in Miss Steele's best interest that she does not return and perhaps do the work from home. An online class perhaps?"**

"I don't want my little girl to be scared. I don't want to turn her into a recluse!" He says whilst pinching his nose in frustration. I have an idea.

 **"I think I can help in this situation if I can speak freely sir?"** He looks at me and nods.

 **"I have a sister who is Miss Steele's age and she is a great person, I may be biased but she is nothing like the people at that school. I could set up something for her if you're worried about her not being around people her own age. Mia could introduce her into a group of friends which I think could work?"** I state. He thinks about it for a while. He picks up the phone.

"Annie - can you please come into my office?" He nods and puts the phone down. He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. I am a sitting duck. Hurry up Ana! She walks in and slowly walks up to Ray's desk.

 _"You wanted to see me Dad?"_ She asks timidly. He gestures to the leather armchair besides me for her to sit. She sits down and I can hear her holding her breath in.

"Grey's told me about what happened today. You don't want me to cause issues and call your school but I won't have my daughter disrespected like that. Grey has come up with a reasonable idea but of course, it's your decision. Grey." Gesturing me to tell Ana my idea. I turn to Ana and she looks hopeful.

 **"Miss Steele, I personally think you're in danger if you continue to go to the campus and not do anything about these people. I was thinking perhaps doing online classes to continue until you graduate so then you are not in a uncomfortable environment. Your father stated he did not want you to become recluse. My sister is your age and I think if I can arrange something between the two of you, you might be able to turn this bad thing into a good thing."** I explain. She thinks about it for a few minutes.

 _"I like the idea of meeting your sister and if that is ok with you, I would like that. With the online classes, I'm hesitant as I'm so close to graduating but I can't cope through all of this anymore. I'm pretty much out of options."_

"Well I'm going to call the Dean and insist you don't go to campus. You graduate in what? Two months?" She nods. "You don't need to go there anymore. You can do this Annie. Don't let them get you down just because of me, ok? You will get this degree and you should be proud of yourself. Grey told me you did not retaliate once to them and I'm proud of you because these people will be the ones to pay, not you. You will succeed in life, not them." Ray states sternly. Ana smiles and goes to give him a hug. She eyes me and mouths " _Thank you."_ I mouth back **"Your welcome."** I excuse myself and head towards the kitchen to get myself some water. This day is draining. I then feel someone arms wrap round me. I turn round and it's Ana hugging me. I'm surprised and turn round quickly.

 **"Ana - your dad!"** I panic looking left and right repeatedly. She starts giggling and it's like music to my ears. I think I have found my new favourite sound.

 _"He's on the phone to my Dean - trust me, he won't be off the phone for an hour."_ She smiles up at me and I smile back at her. _"Thank you Christian. For everything. I also want to apologise for last night."_ I raise my eyebrow in confusion. Last night? Crap! Is she apologising for the kiss?! _"I shouldn't have pushed you so much to wanting a relationship with me. If you don't want to, that's fine. I was just a bit drunk."_ A part of me is sad that she would even think that. I wouldn't have kissed her if I didn't like her. I quickly look around and I don't see anyone looking or anyone in view so I pick her up and wrap her legs round my waist. She squeaks from the surprise but giggles.

 **"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to."** I promise her. I slowly inch waiting for her permission but she doesn't deny it. I kiss her lips tenderly and there it is. That spark. It's coarsing through my entire body. Her hands move to my hair and start grabbing it. I put my hands on her delectable ass and squeeze it.

 **"Miss Steele - you have a great behind."** I state against her lips.

 _"Oh god Christian - I want you so bad."_ She pants.

 **"I know and I you."** We continue to kiss and our hands are exploring every inch of each other as we can. Suddenly the front door closes and we break away abruptly. I quickly put her down and she straightens out her top and I straighten my suit and run my hand through my hair. Carla walks in and smiles at us.

"Hi Ana, Hello Christian." She greets us.

 **"Afternoon Mrs Steele."** I reply and Ana kisses Carla on the cheek. **"I'll be back in a minute. Got a phone call to make."** I raise my eyebrows at Ana so she knows why. I dial Mia's number and she answers on the third ring.

"Christiann! My favourite brother!" She screams so loud that I have to pull the phone several inches away from my ear and I can still hear her!

 **"Hey Mia - I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"** I ask.

"Christian asking me for a favour? Wow! This is big! What's up?"

 **"I'm assigned to someone's daughter who is getting bullied. Her father is pulling her out but is worried she won't hang out with someone her own age, your age - I was wondering would you want to meet her for lunch? You know?"** I suggest.

"Who is she? I might know her?"

 **"Anastasia Steele."**

"No freakin' way! Anastasia Steele! You're looking after Anastasia Steele?" Oh god, what is that supposed to mean?

 **"Yeah so?"**

"I've seen her all over the newspapers, the press love her. The perfect politician's daughter. I'm sorry to hear she is getting bullied. If you want, I can also invite Elliot's girlfriend and we can make it a girly day?" Thank god.

 **"Yeah that's great. How does tomorrow sound?"** I suggest.

"Great - I'll meet her at Escalava at 11:30. I presume you will be tagging along so get ready for your manicure!"

 **"Don't push it Mia. Thanks again."** I hang up and head towards Ana but it seems she's having a disagreement with her mother and father.

 _"Mom - they were horrible to me today. I can't go back!"_

"Anastasia - people are always horrible to your father, you do not see him quitting when he's had enough." Carla sternly says and I hear Ray murmur "I've had enough today that's for sure." Carla gives him a death glare and he approaches me.

 **"Is everything ok sir?"**

"Carla is against Ana doing the online classes. Think she can just put up with it. Carla and I fight about Annie enough as it is as she thinks I'm too 'overprotective'."

 **"I'm sorry sir but I have to disagree with Mrs Steele - they were horrible to Miss Steele today."**

"Grey it's ok, just call her Ana. I'm getting confused with the Miss and Mrs." He chuckles and pats my back. I see out of the corner of my eye Ana running off. I then feel my phone vibrate. I check it and it's a message from Ana.

 _ **Ana: Could your sister possibly meet up tonight? I have to get away from here for a few hours. Ax**_

I text Mia quickly asking if she's busy and she says that her and Kate are going out for drinks at the Mile High Club and that Ana is welcome to join.

 **Christian: Mia says you're welcome to join them for a drink tonight at the Mile High Club? I can take you there? C**

 _ **Ana: Thanks Christian. I would like that. I will just get ready now. Don't peek at my outfit ;) Ax**_

That last text makes my cock twitch. Oh god.

 **Christian: Don't tempt me Miss Steele ;) C**

 _ **Ana: Don't worry - you will give in soon ;) Ax**_

I smile at her smart mouth in the texts. I love how flirty she is and in a way, I'm liking keeping us low-key. I approach Mr and Mrs Steele and inform them of Ana's plans and that I will accompany her to the club and make sure no-one touches Ana. They agree on the basis that I do not leave Ana's sight. I agree and go to the foyer and wait for Ana. She comes down fifteen minutes later and she takes my breath away. She is wearing a silver sequin halter neck top with black leather leggings with black stiletto's. She has done her hair in waves that drop past her shoulders. She looks absolutely stunning.

 **"You look -"**

She smiles shyly. _"Too much? I just didn't want to underdress when I met your sister."_ I shake my head.

 **"Definitely not. You look stunning."** I whisper. She smiles back at me. She puts on the military jacket she was wearing earlier and we set off to the club.

The club is packed. There is barely any room to get round to anywhere. The music is blasting to the point that the floor is vibrating every time there is sound from the bass. Ana is following behind me whilst holding my hand so I don't lose her. I look for the booths and I see Mia jumping up and down when I spot her. I hold my hand up and direct Ana to the booth. Mia is jumping up and down, usual excited self. She is wearing a blush pink top with skinny jeans and Kate is wearing a top which shows off her midriff with leather pants. Elliot is eyeing up her behind when she stands up to greet Ana.

 **"Anastasia - this is my sister Mia."** She grabs Ana in a bear hug and shakes her round. I roll my eyes. Why does my sister have to embarrass us. I walk over to Elliot and shake his hand. **"How's it going?"**

 _"This your girlfriend Christian?"_ Elliot teases me. I shake my head but I wish I could call her that. What can I call her? Kate is giving Ana a hug and they scoot down the booth to make room for Ana whereas I sit next to Elliot. They order a water for me and a vodka and cranberry for Ana. She is smiling at me. It's so nice to see her so care-free.

"So Ana - I hear Christian is your bodyguard?" Mia asks and Ana nods.

 _"Yes - he's been great. I had a horrible day at college and Christian helped. I'm doing online classes until I graduate in two months."_

"Ah that's cool. I graduate too in a couple of months - I'm doing a journalism major." Kate states.

 _"Ah - English Lit."_

The girls start having their girly chat whilst me and Elliott just talk about work. The girls have already gone through five rounds of drinks and I can see Mia is definitely feeling the drink. She's swaying and laughing way too hard. Low by Flo Rida comes on and Mia great.

"Oh my god! This is our jam! Ana - dance with us!" Before I knew it, Mia has dragged Ana to the dancefloor. They're dancing whilst singing the lyrics. On the lyric 'low, low, low' they start going to the floor and Ana does a sexy move with her ass when she stands up straight. I see a guy approach her, a big bearded guy and I instantly feel rage growing inside me. My jaw hardens and I form firsts with my hands. He approaches behind her and she shakes her head at him. Well done Ana. I stand up to get a better view to see what's going on. He then grabs her and I hear her scream. **_"CHRISTIAN!"_** Mia and Kate are screaming my name as well. I race over to them and grab the guy and punch him right in the nose.

 **"Don't fucking touch her again! You understand me? She's mine!"** I look back and I see Mia standing in shock but smiling like a cheshire cat. Oh fuck - I slipped up. I grab Ana and take her to the ladies toilets. Once we're inside, I lock the door, turn to her and kiss her urgently. Our teeth clash for a second due to her surprise. Her face work their way on my lower torso. She then goes to push my blazer off. I put my hands on either side of her face and hold her to me. My right moves all the way down to the small of her back and I know she must be able to feel my growing erection grazing her thigh.

 _"Oh god, Christian. I really want to but..."_

 **"I'm sorry Ana - I just couldn't stand seeing that fucker touch you."**

 _"It's fine Christian - I really want to. Just not in this room?"_ I look round and realise what I nearly did. Fuck I nearly made a virgin lose her virginity in a club toilet. I put my head in my hands.

 **"Ana - I'm so sorry."** She moves my hands and puts them round her in an embrace.

 _"It's fine Christian - don't be silly. I was in the moment too."_ We stand there hugging each other and I feel content.


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Hi all,

I apologise for the lack of frequent updates. I suffer from endometriosis and I took a bad turn on Friday evening when I had planned to upload another chapter and I have been recovering over the weekend so I have not been able to update for a while.

I looked on my reviews which I always do as some of you know as I reply to every single review that I can (I can't reply to the guest ones!) I saw a review stating that my writing is poor and that it could use some work. I'm going to state this again - I am not qualified to write stories. I have never taken lessons how to write stories or went forward after school with writing stories. It became a hobby to me for me to express some creativity that I hold. I did not appreciate this review as I have stated so many times that I am a amateur and not a novice. I have written this story as to express creativity and keep going with FSOG hype which I am following.

I would like to know what the rest of you all think. Please private message me or leave a review on this note. I will not continue to write if people think my writing is poor because you are giving up your time to read my story therefore if you do not think the writing is good then I obviously need to work on my writing. I will do an update either today or tomorrow as well as to see how the reviews have turned out.

Many thanks,

Bella xo


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who responded to my author's note! It was so nice to see how many people liked the story and wanted it to continue. I feel I did overreact by saying I was going to stop writing. When you have been in pain for 4 days, it really drains it out of you and I really want to commit this story to you guys as I've read many stories on here which I absolutely love and then they haven't been continued so I will go on with this story regardless, just please bear with me._**

 ** _I would like to do a shout out to a few of my regular reviewers who are really great and really lift my spirits up every single time I update the story with great comments and great feedback and a few new ones but I appreciate their kind words so daytonalay, angie, cheshire15, kalyz93, LouLou87, vamomoftwins, heather221, thetaylorbecker and BixGrey - thank you all so much for your kind words and feedback! I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _Bella xo_**

* * *

APOV

Last night was just... Wow. Every time he kisses me, touches me or even looks at me, I just melt. I want him to hold me all the time. I'm thinking about when we could move the relationship further but I'm so scared. What if he rejects me? I don't know what I would do if he did. There's just something about him that makes me want to be around him all the time. Every time I head off to bed, I hate it because I know he is not with me. After what happened in the toilet last night, Christian took me home. I clearly had too much to drink plus after that kiss, I could not stand straight! He carried me inside the house and helped me up the stairs and then said goodbye to me at my bedroom with kiss on my forehead. All I did was dream of him just touching me, kissing me. I cannot wait to see him again!

I wake up with a weird banging sensation in my head. What's all the noise? I peer over to my nightstand and see two tablets of Advil and a glass of orange juice. I sit up looking for a note but am disappointed by the absence of one. I check my phone and I have three text messages!

 **Christian: Ana - hope you had a nice sleep, take the advil and the orange juice. It will make the hangover better ;) I'll see when you're ready. C**

 **Mia: Hey Anaaaa! Remind me never to drink ever again! Cannot wait for our spa day today! Mxo**

 **Kate: Wassup Steele! Hope you and Christian had no issues getting home last night? ;) You must tell us when we have our spa day today! Kate :)**

Spa day? Oh yeah! I remember Mia saying last night about our spa day today. I check the time - 10:01am - enough time for some breakfast. I get up and rush into my closet. Christian is always here when I have my breakfast so I can't go down in my pajamas! I put on a checked shirt unbuttoned to show off the cami top underneath and jeans. I drag a brush through my tangled chestnut mane and plump up my cheeks a bit more to give me some colour. I look over one last time and I head off down the stairs. I start off going down really fast but then slow down when I get near the bottom, try and act blase but my inner goddess is jumping jacks inside! I feel him before I see him. It's like I get a signal when I know he is near me. I love this. I peer round the corner where the kitchen is and I see him making himself coffee whilst reading the newspaper. Man - even he is reading, he looks hot. He's leaning against the kitchen surface with his crisp black suit on. His hair is tousled perfectly - this man doesn't ever need someone to style his hair. It holds it's own. He turns to his right to take a sip of his coffee and the way his mouth sits on that mug, makes me wonder what it would feel like to have that all over my body. Oh my god! I've got to start concentrating! I step back a bit, take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen.

 _"Morning."_ I smile at him. He looks at me surprised to hear my voice but smiles immediately. Oh god, how did I ever get this lucky? To have a hot bodyguard want lil ol'me!

 **"Morning."** He saunters over to me and gives me a kiss. **"Did you take what I left you upstairs?"** He eyes at me.

 _"Yep - no more hangover. Thanks again."_

 **"No worries. What's on the agenda today Miss Steele?"** He says nonchalantly. I'm confused?

 _"Erm, I'm going to the spa today with Mia and Kate. I have to be there for 11am. I'm not sure how long though."_ I state.

 **"Great - I was thinking something last night but obviously I need to go over it with you. This,"** gesturing to both him and I. Oh no! He's decided he doesn't want to do this anymore?! **"We seem to not know what next step to take further so I was thinking perhaps tonight, we could do something together. Your father and mother are travelling so there is no-one around here."** He says with a smile. Oh my god - a date! A real first date!

 _"Aw Christian! That's so nice. I would love that."_ I smile at him feeling such like a giddy teenager. His smile touches his eyes and I can't help but be hypnotized by them. They're almost like a silvery-grey today. _"I best start making myself some breakfast before the spa day. Thank you for introducing me to Mia and Kate, they're really nice."_

 **"Aim to please, Anastasia."** He winks at me and my inner goddess is fanning herself already. I cannot wait until tonight! I feel ready for this new step - our first date! I quickly whip up some pancakes and scoff them down before we head off to the spa.

I'm in the car with Christian. We have just arrived to the spa but we are waiting on Mia and Kate who should be arriving any second. There's slight tension like you don't know what to say to each other. We catch the other looking and we smile. I can't take this anymore! I unbuckle myself and I reach over to whisper in his ear.

 _"I cannot wait for tonight, Mr Grey."_ I try to say seductively but I have no idea what I'm doing! His eyes are looking at me but his head is still facing straight where a small smile appears.

 **"You best not be trying to tease me, Miss Steele."** He smolders at me with his deep grey eyes. My inner goddess is jumping for joy at the point. Play him back!

 _"Would I ever do such a thing?"_ I tease back at him. He turns round to me and leans forward ever so slowly. As he gets closer, his left hand rests on my right thigh but glides up as his face moves in closer to mine. The sensation of his hand on my thigh just makes me so wet. He puts his mouth next to me ear.

 **"I think you would do such a thing. Just be warned - if you do tease me, I'll just torture you later."** My breath catches on that last sentence. Torture me? Later? Oh god, am I ready for this? I mean I obviously want to move forward with him but am I ready to lose THAT tonight? Don't overreact, just pretend nothing has happened Ana.

 _"Wow, Christian. I'm -"_ I'm cut off by the sound of honking and see Kate driving up next to us in her silver Mercedes with Mia in the passenger seat. I look back and see a disappointed Christian readjust himself back in his seat.

 _"Are you coming in?"_ I ask him. He's still my bodyguard after all.

 **"No - mani-pedi's and facials, not really my thing but I will sit here, thinking of you."** My heart melts when he finishes his sentence. How did I bag this guy?

 _"I'll text you. How about that?"_ I smile and he smiles back.

I get out of the car and hug the girls hello. Mia is going on about getting a mud bath whereas Kate is saying she's getting a seaweed wrap. I have no idea what I'm doing so I just go for the lavendar candle and rose-petal infused bath. Me and Mia change into our swimsuits and get in the baths whilst Kate is taken to a different room for her wrap.

"Ok I'm just going to say it Ana - what is going on between you and my brother?!" I'm so shocked when she asks me that.

 _"What do you mean?"_ I try to lie.

"Come on Ana - Anyone who has common sense can see something is going between you two." She states. I'm in shock - I don't know how I can lie myself out of this.

 _"I don't know?"_ I hesitantly say. She turns to me with a shocked expression.

"I knew it! I knew something was going on! OMG I'm so happy!" She shakes in her bath in excitement. I start grinning. What is it with the Grey's and their contagious smiles?

 _"I mean he is so nice to me and he sticks up for me. I've never really had someone do that for me before."_ I somberly state.

"I'm so glad that you two are a thing!" She exclaims in excitement.

 _"Mia - we are trying to see what happens but you need to promise me you can't say anything. My father would go ballistic if he found out."_ I voice her my worries.

"Tell me what?" She slyly looks at me and I know what's aiming at. I smile.

 _"Thank you Mia."_ My phone buzzes. I dry my hands and check it. A text from Christian!

 **Christian: How's the day of torture going for you? ;) C** I smile giddily.

 _Ana: None of your beeswax Mr G! Having a nice chat with your sister. Ax_

 **Christian: That's exactly what I mean. She can be tortuous sometimes. C**

 _Ana: My father is a politician. I think I can handle Mia. Her and Kate are being really friendly. Thanks for introducing them to me. What time do we start our date tonight? Ax_

 **Christian: I care for you Ana and if I can make your worries go away, I will try. I'm not sure. I've never been on a date before. C**

 _Ana: Ever? Wow. Is it weird that I feel happy about that? Shall we say 6:30pm? What are we planning to do? Ax_

 **Christian: I just thought dinner, maybe take-out or something? Do you have any ideas? C**

 _Ana: I can ask Mrs Jones to cook us something before she goes off shift? Her cooking is better than any take out. How about a film we don't even have to watch? ;) Ax_

 **Christian: That last text made me spit out the water I had just taken a sip of! C**

 _Ana: I can make it up to you later if need be, Mr Grey. Ax_

 **Christian: In what way Miss Steele? C**

My inner goddess is secretly cheering inside and doing jumping jacks. I cannot believe I'm flirting with Christian over text and I'm loving every second of it!

"Texting Christian, huh?" Mia distracts me. Crap! I've been ignoring her.

 _"Sorry Mia. I really shouldn't be texting with you her - it's rude."_

"Ana - it's fine. I know what it's like to have your first love and what not. I can just tell it's Christian by the smile on your face. He's never had a girlfriend before by the way so please, bear with him." She advises.

 _"He told me that he never had a relationship before but I thought he was saying that to be nice to me?"_

"Christian? No! Before you came along, we all thought he was gay! He's never brought a girl home let along introduce me to a girl. You're the first one." I grin knowing the fact that I'm the first girl he's introduced to his sister! But he's told me he has had sex before. I wonder why he didn't introduce them to Mia? Maybe I should ask him about this later. I carry on having my girly chat with Mia for the duration our relaxation baths. I'm so happy that I now actually have some friends that I can hang out with. We then finish up and I get a massage with Kate whilst Mia gets a wrap just like Kate had. A part of me feels weird as both me and Kate are naked in the same room whereas before, I was in a bikini with Mia but at least I'm covered by the lovely soft, cotton towel. Candles surround the treatment room with a lovely jasmine scent. I lay down with my face poking out of the weird hole and my relaxation begins. I can feel the tension just melting away.

"So Steele - what's going on between you and my hopefully future brother-in-law?" and relaxation ends.

 _"He's just my bodyguard, Kate - he's been very helpful regarding the college issue."_ I lie thanking God that she cannot see me as well.

"Yeah, yeah and I'm Mother Theresa - there is something going on between you and Christian. Everyone can tell. It's like there's electricity whenever you two are near each other." Is it that obvious to everyone?!

 _"I do like him. It just depends if he returns the feelings."_ I state somberly. I don't know what I'd do if he rejected me...

"Ok - you're just being silly now. Can you not see how much he likes you? Every time you're in the room, his eyes never leave you, you move - he moves, like magnets."

 _"Kate - no-one can know about this. Promise me you will keep this to yourself?"_ I state. She looks at me with a look that explains itself. Really?

"Ana - I'm not going to tell anyone. Why don't you have some secret fun with him? You're human after all. Those hormones aren't immune to that." Oh she thinks I've got a crush on him!

 _"If Christian and I had a relationship, my father would flip."_ I explain.

"Who has to know?" She winks and me and flicks her strawberry-blonde hair out of the way. "Just think though - you have bagged the most secluded man in Seattle. You should be happy."

 _"Secluded? What do you mean?"_ I pry.

"Has Christian told you anything about himself? His childhood? How he grew up?"

 _"No he hasn't."_ I make sure not to let her know that I know as I'm sure Christian wouldn't like me gossiping about it.

"Mia, Elliot and Christian are all adopted - not related in anyway as you can tell by the way they look. Carrick and Grace are the best parents in the entire world. They weren't able to have biological children so they set their hearts out to adopt. They adopted Elliot first in Detroit where Grace was based in that time. She was on call when someone brought in a little boy who had been so malnourished and he stayed by his mother's body for four days. The little boy was Christian. He wouldn't let anyone touch him. Grace still to this day cannot hug him in a certain way. He got hurt badly by the mother's boyfriend I think."

 _"Kate - how do you know so much?"_

"Well the adoption and the death of his mother is all public record. Plus Elliot and Grace talk to me about it at times."

 _"What are you guys talking about?"_ Mia sighs as she walks in.

"Mia - we are having a massage!" Kate exclaims.

 _"Don't make bring up what position and state of clothes I found you and Elliot in the at my parents charity ball last year Katherine Kavanaugh! I'm bored!"_

"We were talking about Christian. How secluded he is and what happened on the night he was brought to your mom."

 _"That's not as bad as what he was like in school."_ Mia states.

I look up from the hole in the table and look at Mia. Wow! Head rush.

 _"What do you mean? What was he like in school?"_ I ask too quickly.

 _"Someone is eager to know! Well Christian has a bit of a temper on him, you may have noticed,"_ May have noticed? It's pretty much all I've been seeing thanks to all the problems I've had with college. _"Christian got expelled from like, what, 3 schools? He kept fighting all the time. There was just something that always upset him."_

Oh poor Christian. I feel so bad for him for the way his life has started out. No wonder he doesn't see the good things in life. Maybe I could introduce him to that? Maybe we can both help balance each other out?

I changed the subject and we got onto the topic of dresses, movies, film stars and books whilst we were getting our hair and nails done. It was such a great day with the girls. They have welcomed me with open arms and I feel so natural with them. I can talk about anything to them and they don't judge me. I've never felt so free in my life before. Franco finishes the touches on my hair.

 **"Oh belissma! Anastasia - you must always let me do your hair!"** Franco exclaims in a sort of fake Italian accent. I laugh though as his excitement is contagious while he poofs around with my hair. We get all our stuff together and I head for the R8 with Christian waiting for me inside.

 **"You left me hanging."** He states bluntly.

 _"Oh my god - I forgot to text you back. Your sister knows about us."_ I confess. He looks at me abruptly when I mention Mia.

 **"What do you mean she knows?"**

 _"Exactly what I said, she knows about us. She said it was too obvious by the way we act that something is going on between us. I told her to not tell anyone. Kate thinks you have a crush on me."_ He chuckles at the end part.

 **"Is that what this is? A crush?"** He queries.

 _"You tell me. I'm not sure what this is at the moment. I just feel so drawn to you."_ I look down. It's hard being honest when it makes you sound completely soppy and cheesy. He puts his index finger under my chin to lift my face up to look at him. I give in and I see the gorgeous pools of silver looking right at me.

 **"Oh Ana - I'm not sure what this is either but I can tell you, it's not just a crush."** That sentence takes my breath away.

 **"So - you ready for our date?"** He smiles and I nod. I cannot wait.

 **"Love your hair like that by the way. It suits you."** He compliments.

 _"Thanks."_ I gush.

 **"Let's go."**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all!

I apologise - I really did want to do an update for the weekend but I spent a lovely couple of days relaxing my fiance. This week might be slow for updates just because I am having to cover someone at work whilst they are on their holiday and do my own job at the same time so it's going to be quick but I will try and do as many updates this week as I possibly can! I am also going to do an update for 50 Shades of Blood this week as I personally think I've left it too long without an update while I have been focusing on The Bodyguard.

Thank you all so much for your patience!

Bella xo!

* * *

CPOV

The car ride back to Steele Manor is silent. I think we both can tell that we are a bit nervous about tonight. This is the day that we see where this relationship can go. We have both never been in relationships before - it's like we are both being thrown into the deep end of the pond. My hands literally feel like they have electricity running through them with all this tension between her and I. I cannot believe me, Christian Grey, going on a date! This is so not me. I don't know what these feelings are but is it bad that I like them? I like it every time I hear her say my name? I like it when she texts me? I like it when I see blush when I compliment her? I like it the way it feels when we kiss? I can't believe this. I turn on the stereo to kill the tension and Prince's "Most Beautiful Girl in the World" is playing. How freaky is that?! I feel Ana stare at me and I smirk at the song.

 _"Did you notify Prince of our date?"_ She teases me.

 **"Nope but I guess he's psychic. He knows his timing."** She blushes at my compliment. I love the rosy blush that spreads across her lovely cheeks. She bites her lip and I feel my cock twitch in my pants. Keep it together, Grey. Just get back to the house safely.

I pull into the house and her breath hitches in the anticipation of our date. We look at each other before getting out of the car. She has her gorgeous, chestnut hair in a messy side bun and a small bit of eye-liner and mascara on that brings the ocean out of her eyes. I just want to dive into them. I flash her a flirty smile and she bites her lip in anticipation. Just seeing her teeth dig into that lip, I just want to bite it so bad.

 **"Don't bite your lip."** I tell her. I don't know how much longer I can do this when she is doing that. She gasps when the realisation hits her why. I get out of the car and head to her side and open the door for her. She smiles.

 _"Wow - a proper gentleman."_ She praises me.

 **"Aim to please Miss Steele."**

 _"Do you have to call me Miss Steele? I think we are way past that."_ I smile as I hold my hand out for waiting to hold hers. She eyes my hand with the tip of her tongue grazing her teeth. She gives in and puts her hand in mine. I lead her up to the front door and unlock it. We walk in and I take Ana to the library as she says it's her little sanctuary. Mrs Jones helped a little when I took her aside and explained to her my plan. She was shocked to say the least but agreed to keep it hush in case of Ray finding out. She's laid a few tea light candles scattered around the windows and on the end tables. There's a TV on the wall with a chocolate brown leather recliner sofa in front of it. I asked for a couple of blankets which Mrs Jones has laid out on the sofa. Pizza laid out on the glass, oval coffee table in front of the recliner sofa. I look at Ana the minute we walk in through the library and I see her hands go to her mouth in shock.

 _"Oh my god! Christian."_ Ana whispers.

 **"It's not much but I thought this is your getaway. This is a safe place for both you and I. I'm not a really a hearts and flowers type of guy but a guy can always learn."** I smile at her and she has beautiful gleams in her eyes where her eyes are a little watery.

 _"It's absolutely perfect. It's everything I could dream of. Thank you."_ She looks at me with her smile reaching her eyes. Her beautifully ebony eyelashes framing her eyes.

 **"I don't really watch any TV so you can pick whatever film or TV show and I ordered you a cheese pizza as I know it's your favourite, with stuffed crust."**

 _"Now you're talking - I'm starving!"_ She squeals with excitement. She goes to the TV and browses through the choices.

 _"What do you fancy?" She asks._

 **"I don't mind. Whatever you want."**

 _"Rocky?"_ Her suggestion takes me by surprise that I raise my eyebrow at her.

 **"You like Rocky?"**

 _"I love that film. It's one of my favourites."_

 **"Go for it."**

She selects the film and we settle down on the sofa with the recliners out sitting next to each other but not touching. She snuggles under the blanket and starts to eat a slice of pizza. I start to relax as I get more interested in the film. I forgot how cool this film is. By the time Rocky and Adrian are at the ice rink.

 _"What do you think so far?"_ She prys.

 **"I've seen this before. I'm just not one for TV shows or films."**

 _"That's probably because you had no-one to enjoy it with, Mr Grey."_ She moves closer to me.

 **"What are you suggesting Miss Steele?"** I flirt back with a sly smile.

 _"I'm just saying I am offering my services Mr Grey for your needs."_ She throws me a sultry look from her eyes.

 **"Well Miss Steele - thanks for the offer. I will let you know if they are needed."**

I take off my blazer as it's getting a bit warm, probably due to the fact my heart is beating at a pace of a cheetah running in the jungle. She eyes up my torso and I see the blush spread across her oval face.

 **"See anything you like Miss Steele?"** She double blinks when I break her out of her trance. More blush.

 _"If I do, is that a problem?"_

 **"Just wondering if you'd like the view more closer?"** I suggest.

 _"Oh well now, I wouldn't want to harm my 20/20 vision, would I?"_ She flirts back. She snuggles up to my side whilst I put my arm around her. I feel weird, like content. She rests her head on my shoulder and I feel the urge to nuzzle my head next to hers. I can't stop staring at her.

 _"She's beautiful, don't you think?"_

 **"Without a doubt."** Just looking at Ana. She looks at me and sees me staring at her. I inch closer silently asking for her permission. She inches closer and I place my lips on hers and the fire is burning. I bring my hand to cup the side of her face and her hands move up my arms onto my shoulder before the wrap around my neck. She bends her head slightly backwards and slips her tongue into my mouth. The taste of her tongue is so delicious, mine starts dancing with hers slowly.

 _"Mmm.."_ She moans and it makes the electric flowing through my arms spark. It turns to be so passionate where we are heavy breathing. I bite her lip and it's everything I thought it would and more.

 _"Christian - I need you."_ She states. I pull away to look at her.

 **"Are you sure about this Ana?"**

 _"Yes - make me yours."_ That does it. I roll on top of her, making the recliner slide further down. I press my body against hers. I slide my hands down from her face to her neck, then her collarbone - lightly tracing. I slide them over her breasts and give them a gentle squeeze. Oh god, they fit perfectly, even over clothes. She pulls away and takes off her shirt so she's lying beneath me in just her bra and her skirt - the sight of her makes my dick wake up.

 **"Baby - you're so beautiful."**

 _"Thank_ you." Her hands go towards my chest and I instantly back away.

 **"I'm sorry - I can't have you touch me there."** Her eyes turn sad and I feel bad.

 _"I'm sorry Christian - I forgot."_

 **"Don't worry about it."** I start unbuttoning my shirt and when I'm almost done. She pushes it off my shoulders and her eyes grow wide at my torso.

 _"Oh my god."_ Her eyes look me up and down and they grab onto mine. I lean down and press my lips to hers again and we turn into animals with our hands exploring nearly every single inch of each other's bodies. I slide my hand down the front of body, down her stomach, past the band of her skirt and I feel her panties at my hand. She starts rocking her hips back and forward. I slide my finger between her folds over her panties and I can already feel the wetness lying in her sex.

 **"Ana - you're so wet."**

 _"Please."_

 **"What do you want baby?"**

 _"You, Christian."_

I pull her panties down with her skirt and she's lying under me, completely naked with the moonlight shining on her. She looks gorgeous.

 **"Oh baby."**

I slide my fingers into her sex and she gasps. Her hips continuously rocking back and forth.

 _"Oh god...Christian...Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_ She starts panting as she gives into her climax. I then unbutton my pants and take them off with my boxers. Her eyes grow wide when she see's my erect penis.

 **"Don't worry - you expand."** I answer her thinking she might wonder if it will fit. I aim for her sex whilst my hands grab hers and pull them above her head.

 **"You sure about this?"** I ask her one more time. Please say yes.

 _"More than anything."_ She says sincerely. I slam into her and she screams as I break her virginity. I stay still for a few seconds for her. Oh my god, she's so tight. Her wet pussy around my cock.

 **"Oh god - you're so tight. Did I hurt you?"** She shakes her head. **"I'm going to start moving slowly, if it hurts, you tell me, ok?"** She nods and I move slowly out and in and keep this pace up.

 _"Oh god Christian. Don't tease me, please I need you."_ She moans. I start moving faster and harder. Her rhythm matching my pace and it feels so fucking good.

 **"Oh fuck yeah."**

 _"Oh my god."_

 **"You like this baby?"**

 _"YES!"_

 **"You want to come for me?"** She nods. I keep going and I can feel her insides tighten.

 **"Baby...Let it go...NOW!"**

 _"OH MY GOD!"_ She screams and I pound into her until my release ends.

 **"Fuck yeah baby!"**

I wake up abruptly. I sit up straight away. Why? I look beside me and I see Ana sleeping so soundly. I smile at the thought of last night. Suddenly, I see a red light on her forehead. My eyes widen. What the fuck is that? Wait... I grab Ana just as bullets shoot through the window of the library smashing it into pieces. No!


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hi all!**_

I'm sorry again for the late update. Me being clumsy - I broke my laptop charger and my laptop is so far gone that it will only turn on if it has the charger in it so I had to wait to get paid to order a new one and this week has been a terrible one. I'm so glad it is Friday - the 13th though! Hopefully nothing too bad will happen today. Fingers crossed! This may be only a short chapter as I'm currently sneaking to do this whilst working so sssh! ;)

Thanks all,

Bella! xo

* * *

 _ **APOV**_

I wake up from my blissful dream with a horrible sound of bullets. Suddenly I'm on the floor in my library. What the hell is going on? I pat my body checking for any wounds or anything. I don't find anything but I see dark red blood spilling towards my direction on the floor. I follow the trail with my hands on the soft now stained red, white carpet, that is leaving from and see Christian with a massive blood patch on his leg. He's heavily panting and is squeezing his beautiful eyes shut in pain.

 _"Christian!"_ I shout and crawl over to him. He abruptly puts his hand over mine.

 **"Go into the panic room now. They are coming in."** He whispers at me.

 _"I'm not leaving you Chrisitan, I will drag you if I need to."_ I stand my ground.

 **"Ana - just go now."** He grits his teeth.

I don't care what he says. I quickly pop on the clothes I wore last night so I'm not exposed. I go behind him to pick him up under his arms. God, what does he weigh? I'm having problems just dragging him.

 _"You're coming...with...me...whether...you like it...OR NOT!"_ I pant whilst trying to drag him to the panic room on the other side of the library. I literally have only dragged him three steps away from where we were! I need to start working out more.

 **"Ana - just go!"**

"Anastasia." His voice hits the room with a booming echo. I look at the figure standing in the shadow and I see the figure approaching me, coming into the moonlight. His red hair coming more apparent. No! It's Professor Hyde!

 _"Professor Hyde?" I whisper his name._

"Anastasia - you know you can call me Jack. I've told you this before."

 _"What are you doing here?"_ I say with a little more control of my tone.

"I needed to see you. You haven't shown up to class for a couple of days and now they tell me that you will not be returning to my class. Is that true?" He says with a manic tone to his voice. Kind of Jack Nicholson joker.

 _"Yes that is true."_

"You and I have a special relationship, Anastasia. We connect on so many levels. You are my favourite student, I cannot go a day without seeing you." He waves round his hand as if to express some devotion to me and to be honest, I can feel a little sick churning in my stomach.

 **"So you thought to shoot her instead?"** Christian snaps at him. Jack brings out a gun and aims it at Christian. I scream at the sight of it.

"Now Mr Grey - whatever your name is. I saw from the minute you walked in with Anastasia that there was something weird about you and your behavior towards her. You are so controlling of her. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one denying her attending my class.."

 **"I'm her bodyguard - I have to protect her."** Christian splutters whilst holding his wound in hands putting pressure. His hands are soaked in a horrible smudged red.

 _"Professor - at least let me get a first aid kit for Christian. You shot him in the leg and it's heavily bleeding."_ I plead to him. He looks at me and waves his gun as approval. I run to the panic room and get the first aid kit. I also press the silent alarm on the inside and put my mobile on record, recording every single sentence he says to incriminate him. I rush back over to Christian and start patching up his leg. He grunts when I wipe an anti-bacterial wipe over the wound.

"Protecting her Mr Grey? Are you sure that's what you are doing? A few minutes ago, you were clinging to her whilst she was asleep! It's disgusting - I bet you didn't know about that, Anastasia."

 **"Why do you think I was hugging her? We're together you fucking dick!"** Christian shouts at the top his lungs, probably with some help with the stinging of me trying to calm down the bleeding.

 _"What the fuck is going on here?!"_ My dad shouts. I can see the redness spreading across his face when he see's the situation. My mother standing behind him as like he is her shield. Her eyes filling up with tears like mine. Jack aims the gun towards my Dad. My dad immediately puts his hands up and I scream. I fall to the floor screaming. Christian lays his hand on top of mine as a solace. Where the hell are the fucking police?! I pressed the alarm 10 minutes ago!

"Anastasia - is what he is saying true? Are you two together?" I'm scared with what I answer. If I say yes, mine and Christian's secret is out and Jack could kill Christian. If I say no, what do I do?

 _"What does it matter to you? Why were you even looking into the house anyway?!"_

"I wanted to see if any of my letters had any effect on the security and clearly, it didn't." I look up at him shocked. Letters? He's the one who has been sending the letters?

 _"You're the one who has been threatening me?"_ He laughs manically at my accusation. I don't know why - this is not funny!

"Why would I threaten you when I'm in love with you?! There were letters of love!"

 _"You said you wanted to fuck her until she was dead!"_ My father splutters in anger. Jack holds up his hand.

"It's a term of endearment Mr Steele. Don't overthink it, sir."

 _"Overthink it?! OVERTHINK IT?! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER YOU SICK, TWISTED FUCK!"_

 _ **"POLICE! Drop your weapon! Now!"**_ Jack holds his hands up with the gun still being held in them.

 _ **"I said drop your weapon!"**_ The policeman shouts. Jack then out of the blue lifts me and holds me up with the gun to my temple. I'm sobbing and screaming. Christian stands up to his feet, my dad and mom start shouting.

"Now - this is what I wanted - compromise. Now - hear this, you all fuck off and I take her with me, no-one gets hurt. If you continue, she's dead. How does everyone feel about that?"

 _ **"Not my baby!"**_ My mom is screaming. Someone help me please. I look around, silently asking everyone for help. Jack starts moving towards the door with me in tow.

"Now that we all understand each other, it's time for us to say bye-bye. Go on, Anastasia - why don't you say bye to the sick pervert over there." He taunts at me. I mouth at him and I don't really care if my parents see. _"I love you."_

 **"You're not taking her."** Christian then lunges for Jack and the gun goes off and everything is black.


	11. Chapter 11

**5 Years Later...**

CPOV

I can't believe it's coming up to five years. The day I lost my Ana. Every night, I am transported back to that horrible night. The bullet going straight in my chest. Me blacking out. Taylor telling me that Ana had died. I couldn't believe it. I left the business after that. If I couldn't protect my Ana, I couldn't protect anyone. My Ana. Apparently she died after a second shot was fired and got her in the head. My sweet girl.

"Chris!" Ros shouts to me.

 **"Huh?"** Shaken out of my own little world. I'm in my office which has a picture of Ana on my desk that no-one knows about as usually gets past the seating area for my meetings. I start up my own business Grey Enterprises which is doing very well. I've acquired nearly every single company in Seattle.

"Have you been listening? The President has invited you to the White House Conference Dinner. Everyone who is everyone is going. You must go."

 **"Ros - I pretty much know anyone anyway. Why do I need to go?"** Ros stands up and looks me straight in the eye.

"Because it is the President of the United States! If you get close with him, we're at the top! You never know, you meet a girl there. Oh sorry - or boy. Whichever takes your fancy." What the fuck?!

 **"Excuse me, Ros?"** She looks at me shocked. **"You think I'm gay?"** Her mouth grows wider in shock and humiliation. I start chuckling to myself. Man, this is hilarious.

"Stop laughing, Chris! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, I have never ever seen you with a girl. I pretty much thought you were gay or celibate." She explains. I start shaking my head.

 **"Not gay. There's only one person I want to be with. She died five years ago tomorrow."**

"Chris - I'm sorry. I never knew." I hold up my hand to stop her pitying me.

 **"It's fine Ros. Just the way it is. I'll go to the white house. Make sure the jet is all ready by this 3pm."**

"Sure Christian." She walks away and I lean against the window overlooking the craziness of a Friday evening. I pull out my phone and let Mrs Jones know I will not be home and to send Taylor with an overnight bag for me for the dinner tonight. Oh god, I really don't feel like schmoozing tonight of all nights. Jack Hyde was taken to prison and was charged on first degree murder and attempted murder. That fucker won't see the light of day ever again. Hope he fucking rots in hell for all I fucking care. I went to kill him after Ana died but the fucker has more security than I do now! Next thing I know, I'm on my way to Sea-Tac when I tell Taylor to make a stop on Rosewood Drive. He drives up to Steele Manor which is completely abandoned and neglected. I walk towards the gates and place pink roses on them for my girl. I run my hands through my hair. I can't believe it. Five years.

 **"I'll always regret that I never told you that I love you too. I hope you know it now. Miss you Ana."**

* * *

I arrive at the White House Correspondence Dinner. Everyone is here. Kanye West has already tried asking me to help him with his clothing business but I've told him no, time and time again. Kim Kardashian asking me to do a stupid selfie with her. All the paparazzi lights are flashing on and off. "Who are you wearing, Mr Grey?" "Why no date Mr Grey?" Urgh whatever. I walk past them as I have no time for gossip. I see Raymond Steele at the event and I see him look at me with no emotion. His straight face, just glaring at me. He probably blames me for her death. I tried to save her. I did everything I could!

We are then called to our tables. I'm with my family as I asked for them to be my guests and plus so I don't have to socialise with anyone. The President then goes up on the podium and starts doing the funny innuendo speeches that everyone likes, blah, blah, blah.

"And to end, I want to add that we are very honoured by one of our guests this evening, Mr Christian Grey, which the Correspondence Dinner's proceeds going to his Rose Foundation to increase security from stalkers." The spotlight shines on me and I quickly stand and do a polite wave. Man, I need to get out of here, NOW!

* * *

"Mr Grey - the car is outside waiting for you, Sir." Taylor lets me know. It's weird him calling me sir considering he was once my boss. When I started GEH, I started getting lots of attention so I needed security which then heightened the attention even more. Taylor's was my number one choice.

 **"Taylor - I think I might take a walk and clear my head if that's alright. I'll keep my phone on me if you need me but its 12am. I don't think anyone is going to be out. I just need to clear my head."**

"Yes sir." Taylor walks into the SUV and drives to the hotel. I take a slow walk around the streets of D.C. I like the fact there is no-one around. It's so calm. I feel like I can breathe but my thoughts go right back to Ana. Why did she have to go? Why did she have to be the one to die out of both of us. Suddenly, I feel my coat being tugged. I look round abruptly, worried I'm being mugged but see a small boy next to me tugging my coat. He's looking at me with big blue eyes and longish copper hair. He has the rosiest cheeks I've seen. Have I seen him before? I bend down to his level and he is clutching a blanket. He reminds me of myself when Grace took me in.

 **"Hello. Are you ok?"** I ask him. He starts shaking his head erratically and his eyes fill up with tears.

 **"Are you lost?"** He nods. What do I do with a lost child?

 **"My name is Christian. Can you tell me yours?"**

 _"Teddy."_

 **"Teddy - that's my grandpa's name! Ok- Teddy. Where are your mum and Dad?"**

 _"Me have no DaDa. Mama gone to work and I can't find her."_ Aw god.

 **"You went to look for Mama?"** He nods.

 **"Let me help you find her - do you know your mama's name?"**

 _"Mama."_ He replies. Ah man, this is going to be hard.

 **"Ok. How old are you?"** I ask him and he holds up four fingers. His hands are half the size of mine. They're so cute. Wait - what the hell am I saying?!

 **"Four. Ok - let's try and find your Mama."** I pick him up into my arms. He snuggles into my neck. The feeling is so weird to me. Like it's natural.

* * *

An hour later and no luck. I've gone into nearly every single business open asking if they know this boy's mother and no-one seems to know. This is ridiculous. I start walking again and I hear someone shouting _"Teddy!"_ The boy turns round. " _Mama!"_ Suddenly I see someone fall to my feet and clutching them.

 _"Please, give me my son! Don't hurt him, just give him back to me."_ I know that voice. I look down and see a mess of chestnut hair at my feet. I bend down to her level where she is sobbing.

 **"Please don't tell me your Anastasia Steele?"** The woman looks at me and I see the same crystal blue eyes which I've missed for the last five years.

 _"Christian."_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

I cannot believe the reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing so quickly! I thought as quite a lot of you had questions, I thought I would upload another chapter. It may not be very long as I have to go to bed soon as I have meetings all day tomorrow but hopefully it will answer all your questions.

I would also like to add my laptop is still broken so I am currently writing this on my phone so there may be some spelling/grammar errors so I do apologise in advance!

* * *

CPOV

Ana. My Ana. She's here. In front of me. I can't believe it. Her eyes are still the gorgeous crystal blue I remember. Her gorgeous chestnut hair flowing down her shoulders. I go towards her and she flinches away from me. The V shape forming in between her eyebrows.

 _"Don't even think about coming near me. Now give me my son."_ she snaps at me. What have I done?

 **"Wait a minute - why are you being like this? I've been told you've been dead for the last five years and now I see you living and breathing in front of me! Of course I would want to see how you were."**

 _"Don't lie to me, Christian. That excuse is so low of you to even construct in your head. You know I've been here all this time. Now give me my son."_ she reaches for Teddy and I hand him over to her. She let's out a sigh and kisses Teddy's head. He looks at me with his big eyes staring into mine and it all clicks.

 **"Anastasia. Who is the father?"** She looks at me annoyed.

 _"How dare you!"_ She stands up and goes to walk away from me. No way. I'm not letting that happen again. Not this time. I catch up to her but she continues to walk away, fast pacing with her heels clonking down the street.

 **"Anastasia - I'm not letting you walk away from me. I will walk with you for however long, I don't care. You have to listen to me."** She stops and turns to me.

 _"Why should I? I've reached out to you and I get nothing from you. I've tried for the last four years."_ This is news to me.

 **"Ana - I have no idea about this. I have not been told about any messages or have received any myself. I was told by Taylor that you were dead. He told me Hyde shot you after me."** I explain. She looks at me in shock.

 **"You have to believe me, please. If you don't believe me, go back to Seattle to the old house. You will find a bunch of pink roses on the gate from me."** She blinks at me.

 _"They told me you ran away as you didn't want to deal with my baggage."_ What the fuck?!

 **"Are you fucking serious?!"** She widens her eyes and puts her index finger up to her mouth and angles her head towards Teddy. Shit, the kid!

 **"I'm sorry. If I'd known that you tried to reach out to me, I would have been there straight away. You got to believe me, baby."**

 _"Don't call me that please."_ She whispers. How can she have changed this much in five years? She was never this cold.

 _"We need to talk. Somewhere indoors, not on the street."_ She states. I look round and see a twenty four hour diner that is open. I look at her and nod to the diner. She starts walking towards the diner and I follow her. We step into the diner which is set in the 1950's. There's a little kid section in the corner and Anastasia puts Teddy down.

 _"You can play but don't run off. Mama will be so scared if you do that."_ She sternly tells Teddy. He nods and runs to the toy area whereas Ana and I find a booth near the toy area so she can watch him.

"Hello - my name is Lauren and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you folks a drink?" She eyes me and immediately starts flicking her hair and popping her gum. Oh god, that's disgusting. Just a face, lady.

 **"Coffee for me. Tea for her. English breakfast, bag out please."** I snap at her. I'm not in the mood to play mind games.

 _"I see nothing has changed with you. All girls still eye fuck you."_ I'm stunned. I've missed that smartmouth.

 **"I also can tell your smartmouth is still intact."** She throws me a shy smile and I relax a little.

 _"There's a lot to go over, Christian. So much has happened in the last few years."_ She says somberly. I can see the sadness in her eyes and in her voice. It breaks my heart. She bites her lip and I feel something resurrect for five years.

 **"I've got time. I meant what I said."** I assure her. She nods and takes a deep breath.

 _"Teddy is yours."_ She states. WHAT?! I'm frozen. I literally cannot talk. How?! She waves her hand in front of my face.

 _"Christian?"_ she waves her hand again. _"Would you rather I talk more?"_ she asks. Erm yes! I nod at her.

 _"I remember you getting shot and I screamed. Screamed so loud that I actually lost my voice. My dad grabbed me when the police went for Hyde and yourself. I then black out and I'm woken up in hospital being told I fainted and I had concussion. I asked for you but they wouldn't tell me anything as I wasn't family. I begged my dad but he said they wouldn't tell him anything. I stayed in hospital for a few days and I kept asking, no-one knew about you. It was like you were wiped off the planet. Three weeks later, I was throwing up and had really bad cramps. My mom brought me thinking it was psychological from what happened. They found out I was pregnant and experiencing severe morning sickness. My mother was, shall we say, disappointed. She begged me to have an abortion and I told her no. He was my only link to you. Her and my Dad said they would consider me carrying on with the pregnancy if I gave Teddy up for adoption. I said no. They said I would ruin his campaign so I left. Moved here and got a job to support me and him. It's been like this for 4 years."_ This woman is incredible. I'm reminded why I'm in love with her. She starts fidgeting with her hands and I put mine over hers. She looks at me through her eyelashes.

 **"First of all, I'm sorry that you went through that. That shouldn't have happened. Second, thank you for him. You've done fantastically well."** She smiles.

 _"I won't lie, it's been difficult. I don't regret him one bit. He's my perfect prince."_ She looks at him playing with the Lego and smiles. She really is amazing.

 **"Is that why you tried to get in touch with me? To tell me?"** She nods.

 _"You deserved to know. I didn't think it was fair you didn't know."_

 **"It's not. Thank you - I will fire my IT manager on Monday after I ask him why your messages never came through."**

 _"Please don't do that, Christian. You know now and it's all in the past."_

 **"I've lost four years with my son. It's not in the past."** She looks at me in shock and giggles. Oh god, I've missed that sound.

 **"What?"**

 _"You called him your son. I never thought this day would come."_ Believe it baby. I won't be letting both of you go.

 **"I want to be there for him. We need to sort out some custody arrangement if you're happy with that."** She hesitates.

 **"What is it Anastasia?"** I ask her.

 _"I think we need to take this slowly. For him. You know - to adjust. He doesn't have a male figure in his life. He will need to warm up to you."_ understandable.

 **"Fair enough. I will also back date all your child support payments. What his full name?"**

 _"Theodore Christian_ Steele." I smile. She put my name in his. I wasn't forgotten.

 **"I'd like to change his last name to Grey if that's OK."**

 _"Of course - he is your son. It's not like my family have done anything to help him."_

 **"Do you live in DC full time?"** she nods.

 _"I don't really have any intention moving back to Seattle."_

 **"I think we need to sort out living arrangements for you and him. I want him to be safe."** She rolls her eyes at me.

 _"We are perfectly safe where we are, Christian. No need to do that. He has pre-school here as well. I can't just take him out so close to the end of the year."_ She states. Hmm, I forgot about school.

 **"Summer is in three weeks. How about you relocate then?"** I suggest. She twists her mouth whilst thinking.

 _"After you two have bonded? Yes."_ Thank god.

 **"Where do you work? How come Teddy went missing?"**

 _"I work in 50's bar. I had a late shift and Teddy was with my neighbour, Missy. She said she went to the bathroom for two minutes, came back and saw he went. I never usually work this late but they offered me more money which I couldn't refuse. I have bills for both him and I."_

 **"I will make sure those bills are taken care of."**

 _"Christian - you don't -"_ I put my finger to her mouth to stop her. God her lips feel so good.

 **"You are the mother of my child. I will look after you."**

She smiles at me and I smile back. She's been let down by everyone. I will not do this to her. She checks her watch.

 _"Oh god - I have to take him back. It's way past his bedtime."_ she stands. _"Teddy - get ready to leave darling. We have to go home soon."_

 **"When can I next see him?"** I stand.

 _"Are you around tomorrow? It's my day off and we can take him to the park?"_

 **"11am?"**

 _"Perfect. I will give you my number." She reads it out to me as I tap it into my blackberry._

 **"I'm glad this happened."** realising how insensitive that sounds. _"_ **I mean bumping into both of you tonight."**

She throws me a full beam smile and I feel my knees go weak. _"Me too. We will see you tomorrow. Say bye to Christian, Teddy."_ She calls over to Teddy and he runs up to her to hold her hand. He waves to me with his other.

 **"Bye champ."**

 _"Until tomorrow, Mr Grey."_ I catch my breath.

 _"Tomorrow Miss Steele."_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N**_

Hi all. I received a mixed response regarding the last chapter. Thank you all for the feedback. I do want to point out one reviewer who said "It didn't feel like it was about love. It felt more like a business transaction." I do welcome feedback and maybe I could do a bit more regarding the more emotion side of that chapter. It's very hard to write chapter on a mobile phone and try and keep it going at the pace it needs to be. Also, they haven't seen each other in five years, they've both been lied to - their trust factor is not going to be high to go back to lovey dovey. Also I know when I've spoken to parents that their child is more important than anyone. It will take time but don't worry, I plan on taking you guys through that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also a guest wrote asking why some of the dialogue is underlined, bold and italic. Ana's dialogue is in italic, Christian's is in bold and which ever third party is underlined. I saw this done on a couple of stories and it helped me follow the story so I'd thought I try it. If you guys don't like it, please let me know - I can easily take them off! ;)

Bella xo

* * *

APOV

I can't believe it. After all this time, we were both lied to. I always blamed Christian. I thought he used me. What was I supposed to think? I'm a single mom, I work in a bar which pays minimum wage, I have medical bills from when I had Teddy needing to be paid off still. I hated him for so long hug I felt it all vanish when we spoke. He was weirdly accommodating but then, it's not just me anymore. It's Teddy as well. My lovely Teddy who looks the spitting image of his Dad apart from my eyes. He's such a good little boy. It's just a shame he's only met his Dad tonight and not earlier. I wonder why Christian wasn't getting any of my messages. I'd see him on the TV all the time. I had to turn it off most of the time as I was so angry. Like he could go on but I was stuck. Not anymore. We're in this together. I'm watching my darling prince asleep. Teddy truly saved me from everything. He's my only family I need. As long as I have him, I don't need anyone else. It was weird however, when Christian and I were talking, all the old feelings started stirring up again. The butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. My heart doing overtime he looked at me with those gorgeous grey eyes. We will see how tomorrow goes with Christian and little man. I hope it all goes OK.

* * *

11am on the dot and the buzzer goes. He's here. My heart is going crazy. _"Teddy! We have a friend here!"_ I call out to him and he runs from his bedroom to the living room, all dressed smartly. My little boy. I take a deep breath and open my front door. Oh god. He has one arm leaning on the architraving of the door and the other hand behind his back. He looks such like a Greek god right now. The butterflies going crazy in my stomach. He smiles and reveals he was hiding pink roses behind his back.

 **"For you."** he states. Oh wow. They're so beautiful.

 _"Thank you Christian. They're so pretty."_ I smile giddly at him. Oh god, I'm acting like a 15 year old girl.

"Hello!" Teddy shouts from the sofa. It's really bad to say but I don't Teddy was in either of thoughts. Just taking each other in. He looks so hot. He's wearing a navy blue suit jacket with a blue blue button shirt and black jeans that hang from his hips. He goes over to Teddy and puts his hand up for a high five which Teddy returns.

 **"Hey champ. How are you today?"**

"We're going to the park!" Teddy exclaims.

 **"No way! I want to go too. Can I come?"** Christian asks him.

"I suppose." Little cheek! Christian bends his head back and laughs heartily. He ruffles Teddy's hair. **"You're so funny!"**

 _"Do you want to get your jacket on? It's a little chilly out there."_ I tell Teddy and he runs to his room. It's weird seeing Christian in my living room. I never thought this would ever happen.

 **"So that's Teddy's bedroom?"** He points in the direction where Teddy went. I nod and he looks around. Oh god.

 **"Where's yours?"** He asks.

 _"I don't have enough income to support a two bedroom apartment. I had the bedroom with Teddy when he was little but he needed his own room so you're standing in my bedroom."_ I explain. He looks at me in shock and I see his jaw harden.

 **"Don't worry - we will get you a nice place in Seattle. You could even move in with me if you'd like?"** I roll my eyes at him. Really?

 _"I don't think that's a very good idea considering every thing that has happened. What happened to taking it slow?"_

 **"I'm his father. I should be able to pay for a nice place for you to live. Itd be nice having him live with both of us full time."**

 _"Christian - he doesn't even know who you are. We need to take this slow for his sake."_

 **"Ana - I need to have time with him. I've lost so many years. I'm his father."**

"Mama?" We both turn our heads and see Teddy standing there holding onto his little blue jacket.

 _"Everything is fine, darling. Why don't you go back into your room? Christian and I are just having a grown up chat."_

"Is he my Dada?" He asks. Christian's breath hitches and my waterworks are nearly spilling over my eyes. He walk over to Teddy and he bends down to his level.

 **"Yes little man. No-one ever told me about you but I promise you. I will always be here. I'm not going away."**

"Do you like boats?" he asks shyly.

 **"I love boats!" Christian says** a little too loudly to try and show my enthusiasm. He starts clapping his hands and smiling.

"I like boats too! Yay dada!" Teddy exclaims. I'm crying at this point. My little prince has a Daddy. I'm so happy. I wipe my tears away. No time for being sad.

 _"I think we should go to the park, don't you?"_ The boys get ready and we head on out.

* * *

 **"What was the birth like?"** Christian asks me out of the blue whilst Teddy is sitting having an ice cream.

 _"Not bad. They had to do a Caesarean as he was in distress to the fact that the cord was wrapped round his neck. It was a 48 hour labour."_

Christian stays silent. I look at him and I can see the hurt in his eyes. I put my hand on his back.

 _"It's OK. We'RE both OK."_ I assure him.

 **"It may have been worse Ana. He could have died."** He stresses.

 _"But he didn't. Look at him."_ Christian looks at him and smiles when he sees the ice cream covering Teddy's nose. Bath tonight. Maybe Christian can help with that.

 _"Looks like I'm going to have to give him a bath tonight. Do you want to stay for that?"_

 **"I'll stay for however long, Ana. I meant what I said - I'm not going anywhere. That includes you too."**

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ My eyebrows pull together in confusion of his tone in that sentence. Especially that last part.

 **"Don't you think we should talk about us? We were together five years ago, we didn't break up - are we together?"**

 _"Christian - that's complicated. Let's not get in that."_

 **"Why not Ana?"**

 _"Maybe we can talk about it another time? Maybe when a certain person is not in close distance. It's five years of bringing up complicated emotions. We will have a lot to talk about."_

 **"What about dinner tonight?"**

 _"We have a child Christian. The days for us going to dinner are long gone. How about we talk about it after we put Teddy to bed? I can make dinner for both of us."_

 **"Great."**

* * *

I have started cooking dinner. I thought I would leave Christian to reading Teddy a bed time story. It was so good seeing them play together this afternoon. Playing Frisbee together - Teddy giggling so loudly. Christian putting Teddy on his shoulders and holding his hand. At one point, Teddy scraped his knee. Christian was there like a shot checking he wasn't fatally wounded - so melodramatic.

 **"He's out like a light."** I look behind me and see Christian leaning on the breakfast bar. He's taken off his suit jacket so it's just the light blue button down shirt that shows off his muscles. Oh my god. Maybe the steam from the spaghetti is getting to me a bit. My subconscious fans herself from the hotness of Christian Grey.

 **"What are you cooking?"** He asks.

 _"Hope you don't mind - spaghetti pomodoro. It was the only thing I had. Italian cooking is good but also cheap."_

He smiles at me and I can't help but sigh at his gorgeous face. **"You won't need to worry about that anymore. I paid the child support into your account this morning."** WHAT?!

 _"Christian - that's very sudden. We could have gone to the court to sort-"_

 **"No - I'm not going by their way. You and I can have a way to do of all this. Now it was an estimate number so it may not be correct but it's what I thought about with the medical bills, food, milk, nappies over the years."**

I grab my phone and check my bank account. $100,000?!

 _"Christian - that is way too much money. Please - I will transfer $95,000 back to you."_ He walks over to me. Intimidating me, I'm slowly walking backwards until my back hits my fridge. I'm completely stuck. I have no way. His face closes in on mine. I can feel his breath on my face.

 **"For the last five years - you've done nothing but worry. Worrying about OUR son, caring for him, looking after him, supporting him with no-one there. I'm making up for all the years you didn't have someone to lean on."**

 _"Christian - it wasn't your fault."_

 **"I know it wasn't my fault but it still doesn't make it right that you went through that. So just take the money - I make more than enough."**

 _"I don't know what to say, Christian."_ He walks over to the breakfast bar and takes a seat on one of the stools.

 **"Wine?"** He pulls out a red wine bottle from my cupboard. That's weird - I never have any wine.

 **"I brought it earlier. I put in here - I hope you don't mind."** I shake my head. I get out a couple of wine glasses and hand them over to him. Our fingers touch for a milisecond and there it is. Re-lit electricity. Electricity coursing through our hands. I know he can feel it too as he gulps and his jaw hardens. I walk back over to the stove.

 **"Anastasia - we need to talk about this."**

I play dumb. _"Talk about what?"_

 **"Us - me and you. Like you said we would earlier."**

I turn round back to him. _"Christian - there is no us. There hasn't been for five years - that's half a decade. It's a long time."_

 **"That's bullshit Ana and you know that!"** I grit my teeth.

 _"Keep your voice down! Teddy is asleep!"_ I quietly say.

 **"For the last five years, I thought you were dead. I have nightmares every night about that time. I left flowers on your birthday and on the anniversary for the last five years. You can't say that was nothing."**

 _"Well what do you suggest Christian? Things have changed. We have changed. You were a bodyguard when we got together, now you are this hot shot CEO who is on the cover of every magazine out there. I'm a mom - my priorities have changed. I loved you, I really did but you have to remember, I went through five years of thinking you were ignoring me, moving on with your life."_

 **"You don't love me anymore?"**

 _"Christian - stop-"_

 **"You said loved. Do you no longer love me?"**

Oh god, the tears are coming back. I look at him earnestly. _"I don't know. I guess I did but when I saw you last night, the feelings started coming back. It's hard to say, Christian."_

He just looks at me straight-faced, no emotions. **"I need to go. I have an early flight home tomorrow. I best start packing."** He grabs his jacket and starts heading for the door. I run to the door and block his way.

 _"Christian - I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be honest with you. Please don't hate me."_ The tears are now in full speed. He brings his hand to cup my face and wipe the tears away.

 **"I could never hate you Anastasia. I know you've been lied to and I'm sorry for that but you're also need to understand that I've been lied to as well. My feelings have not changed. I regret not saying this back to you when you told me five years ago - I love you too. I will pop round tomorrow morning to say bye to Teddy before I leave."**

And like that, he was gone. He loves me?


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

I just Ana from the diner. I am raging at the moment. I have lost four years with my son because I was told she was dead. Taylor was the one who told me. I call him from cell phone and tell him that he is to meet me in my hotel room as soon as I get there. I walk through the lobby and I see Taylor standing outside my room as I leave the elevator. I do not say anything to him until I'm in the room. I take off my jacket and take a deep breath.

 **"Now Taylor - I've got some news today."**

"Yes sir?"

 **"Yes I bumped into someone who I knew five years ago, I think you remember her. Anastasia Steele."** His eyes go wide.

"Sir-"

 **"What sort of twisted fuck are you to tell me that this girl, who was my fucking girlfriend - the girl I loved, was dead?!"**

"Grey - if you will let me explain-"

 **"Not only did you keep me away from her. You also kept me away from my son."** His expression is priceless. His eyes are nearly out of his face.

"Grey - listen to me. I never knew anything about a kid." I glare at him.

 **"You didn't know she had a child? My child? She says she's attempted to get in contact with me. Now you're in charge of stopping someone coming in contact with me. Why did you stop me from seeing her?"**

"After the accident - Ana was hurt. She fainted when you were shot and fell to the floor. She had a very serious concussion. She had a small hemorrhage due to the stress so they put her in a medicated coma for 72 hours for the swelling to go down which it did. Her father blamed it on you. He told me that you had to be off her case. I told him you wouldn't take no for an answer. He begged me to tell you some way to get you away from her. I told him I wasn't comfortable and he told me he was going to ruin my business, Grey. I couldn't let happen. My buisness pays for my daughter. He told me to tell you that she was dead so you would give up."

I can't believe this. I am raging, fuming with anger. My fists are in balls by my side. I wish I could fucking punch someone right now.

 **"You didn't know anything after that?"**

"No. After a month - he said he no longer needed anyone looking after Ana. Said her mother was going to look after her instead full-time."

 **"Her parents threw her out when she found out she was pregnant with my son."** I whisper to correct him.

"Grey - I'm so sorry. If I knew - I would never have got involved. He brought my business into it. I thought it was helping you as well."

 **"Instead Taylor, it's made me lose precious milestones with my son."**

"Sir, I will never forgive myself for that. I am truly sorry. I'm only in charge of stopping someone approaching you physically. I have no idea how her attempts were being thrown away. Maybe you should ask her the methods of how she tried to gain in contact with you?"

Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll talk to Barney tomorrow about that, about my e-mails. **"Ok. You're dismissed Taylor for today and tomorrow. I'm spending time with her and Teddy."**

His face gets a little brighter. Yep - that's my son's name. "Permission to speak freely?" I nod to him in approval. I'm so drained, I don't really know what the fuck to think about right now. "That's a very nice name, sir. I'm sure you will make an excellent father." I put my hands on hips and sigh.

 **"Well I'll have to be considering he hasn't had one for four years. Thank you Taylor. You may leave."** And he leaves. I go to my laptop, I cannot let this rest any longer.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
To: Barney Welch  
Subject: Missing E-mails

Barney,

I have been notified that some of my e-mails are not getting through to me from a particular person for the last four years. Can you please find these e-mails from Anastasia Steele to myself and tell me why I was not receiving these e-mails. It is important she is able to contact me.

Can you please also arrange for a Blackberry to be sent to Miss Steele with an e-mail address already put on? Also an Mac for her as well.

Christian Grey  
Grey Enterprises & Holding

* * *

I tap my laptop and hear a ping. It's from Barney.

* * *

From: Barney Welch  
To: Christian Grey  
Subject: Missing e-mails

Evening Mr Grey,

Please find attached the e-mails from Miss Steele to yourself over the last four years. I do apologise regarding this issue. When you started your company, I was told by PR that you'd been receiving nuisance e-mails from females regarding the new public found attention in regards to yourself therefore you wanted the e-mails filtered so that any e-mails regarding from females regarding their attention to you were not sent to your inbox. Miss Steele was counted as one of these females as there were a several thousand.

I have a Blackberry and Mac sorted out for Miss Steele. It will be sent tomorrow to hotel tomorrow. Her e-mail address is .

Kind regards,

Barney Welch  
IT Department at Grey Enterprises & Holdings

* * *

Right. It was just a mistake. The e-mails were accidentally filtered. Ok - the time is now 1am and I am exhausted. I take a cold shower to gather my head space. I need to get ready for the park tomorrow for Teddy. I spend all night reading up parenting books.

* * *

I can't believe what happened last night between me and Ana. Why can't we just go back to how we were? We were so good. I'm running my hands through my hair. I can't stop thinking about her. All I see is her face in my mind. Her beautiful face. When I got back last night, the hotel told me that they had received the phone and the Mac so I asked them to deliver it to her apartment before I got there to say bye to Teddy. I send her a quick e-mail.

From: Christian Grey  
To: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: All yours

Miss Steele,

I hope you like your new laptop and phone. It is important that I am able to get hold of you in regards to Teddy. If there is anything else you may need, please let me know and I will try to sort it out for you. I will be over at 9:30am to say goodbye to Teddy. When I am back in Seattle, we should sort out a time for when you can relocate back to Seattle and get Teddy signed up for a new school.

Christian Grey  
Grey Enterprises & Holdings

* * *

I get out of the shower and see that I have an e-mail, From her!

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
To: Christian Grey  
Subject? Seriously?!

Christian,

This is getting all too much. I don't need all this fancy stuff - just a flip phone would have done fine to get in touch. On the basis that it is for communication in regards to Teddy, this is on loan. Thank you.

We can do a Skype session when you're settled back in Seattle. Skype session every night before Teddy goes to bed so you can say goodnight? I'm sure you will get on the best schools for him. I want to have some part though in paying for his education so please include me on all matters.

See you at 9:30am :)

Anastasia Steele  
Very tired mother of one.

* * *

Well - she is actually being co-operative?! Skyping Teddy every night? Relocating back to Seattle?! Finally - I'm getting my family back together!

I drop by Ana's apartment. She buzzes me in and I go up the stairs in a rush. Can't wait to see my beautiful girl and little boy. I knock on the door and she answers immediately. God, she is beautiful. Her lovely chestnut hair perfectly styled and coiffed flowing down to her button down black shirt which cups her boobs perfectly. Her beaming eyes glaring into my soul. She hasn't changed one bit since I last saw her. She's perfection.

 _"Morning Christian."_

 **"Morning Anastasia. Is he up?"** She waves her hand to motion me to come into the apartment.

 _"Teddy - Dada is here to say see you later."_

Teddy runs up to me as I bend down to him to give him a hug.

"You're leaving me?" Oh god, this is breaking my heart.

 **"I'm not leaving you, buddy. Dada just has some work to do somewhere and it's a bit too far away but soon, you and Mama are coming to live near me so we can see each other all the time!"** I fake my enthusiasm. I admit it - I don't want to go.

Ana comes closer to us and sits next to Teddy. _"Also Dada got us a computer so we can video chat him every day!"_ Ana claps her hands to make Teddy happy. He looks at me with such sad eyes.

"You will talk to me?" I nod like a crazy person.

 **"Every day. I promise champ."**

He walks into my arms and I hold him there, embracing this moment. He's accepted me as his Dad. Two days ago, we were strangers to each other. I rub my hand in his copper hair and I hear him sniff. I hug him tighter and I sneak a peek at Ana who is tearing up with her hand covering her mouth.

"You going to say see you later to Mama as well?" He asks.

 **"Of course. In fact, why don't we all have a see you later family hug?"** I take off one of my arms from Teddy and gesture Ana to come into the hug. She crawls up and puts her arm around my lower back. She still remembers? She puts her other arm around Teddy and we sit there for god knows how many minutes. I kiss the top of Teddy's head, his hair smells like Ana's - apples. **"Love you Champ."** I then move my head to Ana's forehead and kiss it. Oh god, it's better than I remember. **"Love you Ana."** I then remove my arms from them and stand up. I wave to them as they wave back. As I shut her apartment door, the guilt sets in. I feel so awful. I just see Teddy's eyes in my head. Urgh great. The sooner these two weeks go by, the better. I will have my family back in Seattle and that's it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Hi all! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update - laptop is still broken plus I wasn't well during the weekend so wasn't really in any fit state to do an update via my phone. Christian and Anastasia's relationship is going to start getting better but it's not them without a few stubborn arguments and a little drama so don't fret! All will be good in the Grey household! Feel free to PM or leave a review if you have any other questions. The below chapter is from Anastasia's POV. It's going to be a short chapter as I kind of speed things along so this is before they move to Seattle but the next chapter will be when they arrive in Seattle. Enjoy!

Bella xo

* * *

APOV

Things have been a bit up and down the last week. Christian is on full-blast to sort out our move to Seattle. I'm still hesitant as I don't want to bump into my father or mother while I'm there but Christian says he has assigned me and Teddy a CPO so there is always someone with us. The CPO is nice - Sawyer, but very quiet. I need to be some sort of first name basis with people that I work closely with but he insists on calling Miss Steele due to Christian's protocol. Well, I'll be changing that soon. Teddy is nearly finishing school which makes me emotional! He will be in full-time when we relocate to Seattle which will then let me have lots of time which then I will be looking into getting a job hopefully in publishing.

We move to Seattle next week so Teddy and I are also trying to make the most of the time we have here in DC. This was where he was born after all. My little prince has grown so much! He loves his Daddy and they skype every night before Teddy goes to sleep. It's so weird having this routine with Christian every night but it almost feels natural? Christian and I also do a longer chat after Teddy is asleep one night a week to go over everything for our move. It's almost 7pm so I need to start getting the skype ready for Teddy and Christian. I text him.

 _Ana: Christian - are you available to skype Teddy before he goes to bed? Nearly 7pm._  
 **Christian: Ready.**

 _"Teddy! Get in bed so we can skype Dada and read you a bedtime story!"_ I call to him and he immediately runs into his small bedroom and gets under the covers. I set the laptop on his nightstand and make a call to Christian. He answers on the third ring. His face comes up with him resting his head on his fist. His hair looks like he has been running his hands through them all day - still looks so hot!

"Dada!" Teddy shouts in happiness and Christian smiles at him.

 **"Hey Champ! Have you been a good boy today?"** Teddy nods.

"Really good - Mama gave me a cupcake because I was a good boy today."

 **"Well done champ! Don't eat those all the time - could make your tummy feel a little bit ill. Ana? You there?"** I realize at this point that I was out of the camera's frame so I moved in closer so the camera got me in.

 _"I'm here - don't you worry."_ I tease him and he smiles.

 **"How are you today?"** He asks me. I nod to him that I'm good.

 _"How was work?"_ I ask back and he groans.

 **"Long - some people really don't know how to work, it is ridiculous. Anyway, I'd much rather read to Teddy - what book are we doing tonight?"**

I look at Teddy. _"Teddy, why don't you find a book to read and Daddy can read it to you before you go to sleep."_

He nods and ignores what I asked. "Daaaddd - when am I next going to see you? I miss you."

 **"I'll see you in eight sleeps, little man! Not long at all! Why don't you get a book like Mama asked you to?"** Teddy immediately runs to his little bookcase.

 _"Why does he listen to you more than me?"_ I laugh it off. He's excited he has a Daddy. My little copper-haired prince. He comes back over and shows Christian the book and I read it out a loud for both of them. Christian does really well joining considering. I kiss Teddy goodnight and Christian says good night and I take the laptop with me into my 'bedroom'.

 **"You alright?"** He asks.

 _"Urgh I'm so drained. All of this moving stuff is so stressful. Trying to sort out Teddy's school and doctor's, dentists is a lot! I'm looking somewhat forward to it though."_ I give him a shy smile.

 **"Why is that?"** He looks confused.

 _"Because we will be close to you and I will have some help there."_ I confess and he gives me a shy smile back. He looks so hot right now. He is wearing a white button down top with the first two buttons undone so I can see a little chest hair peaking through. Yum!

 **"I will always be here for you two. You know that right?"**

 _"I know Christian - it means a lot to me. Where are we moving to when we get to Seattle? Have you checked out any of those apartments I sent over to you?"_

 **"Yes and no. You're moving in with me."** He tells me and I look him shocked.

 _"Christian - I cannot move in with you. I have a child - what was wrong with the places I sent you?"_

 **"They don't have the security that Escala has. Ana - think about it, it will be fine. I can read to Teddy every night before he goes to sleep, I can have breakfast and dinner with him, I can help with homework, help if he is ill - don't you think that will be good?"** I hate to lie, it sounds really good but so idealistic. I don't even know if he has a girlfriend. I'll work it in.

 _"And how will your girlfriend think about that? Your ex living with you full-time?"_

 **"I don't do the girlfriend thing, Ana. Not since you - I couldn't after what happened."** Wait, has he not had sex with anyone?

 _"So you haven't been with anyone the last five years?"_

 **"I did have a one night with a girl I met in a bar. It was about a year after what happened. I couldn't take it and I got drunk, sue me."**

 _"Christian - I don't blame you for doing that. At that point, you thought I was dead. There was nothing you could do at that time."_ I assure him and he puts his head in his hands.

 **"I know Ana but it is hard to think about. Especially with Teddy in the picture now. I don't care about anyone else, you and Teddy are my first priority. That's all that matters."**

 _"Christian - you're a human being. You have needs, you don't have to shut everything down just because of Teddy and I. There are families out there who have step-parents with them. It's not uncommon for people to fall in love with someone else."_ He groans at me.

 **"Ana - just stop, please. I have a headache and I don't need to hear this right now especially considering how fragile this situation is between you and I. We have a lot of trust to make up for and you're the mother of my child. You didn't have anyone there to help so I'm damn right going to help you now! Alright?!"** His tones rises near the end of that sentence.

 _"I'm sorry. I am very grateful for you doing all of this for us. This whole situation is fucked up, isn't it?"_

 **"Fifty shades fucked up. What about you? Anyone you leant on in your hour of need."**

 _"There was one person but nothing happened - one night, didn't go well, never saw him again."_

We're sort of even, I guess. This situation is so hard, I don't even know what to suggest.

 **"Right well the jet will be at the airport a week today and I will meet you at Sea-Tac and take you back to Escala. I am sorting out moving into a house by the sound so Teddy has a garden to play outside but I want you to be there to see it and obviously see if it child-proof. Is Sawyer doing ok?"** He wonders and I nod.

 _"He's been great. Feel slightly imprisoned but I'm keeping busy. That all sounds great. Once I start to get a job, I can look at getting my own apartment and start paying for things once I get my ducks in a row."_

 **"Ana - you don't need to do that. I've just said I'm happy for you to stay with me as long as it takes."**

 _"I know Christian but like I also said as well, we are both human beings, we have needs."_ He raises his eyebrow at me.

 **"Agree to disagree?"** He states and I nod. We will never see eye to eye regarding this issue. He can't shut his life down just for me and Teddy. We should stop trying to live in the past and look to the future.

 **"Oh Ana - I spoke to my family about Teddy. They were wondering if they can meet him on the Saturday you arrive? They also want to meet you."** Oh crap! I completely forgot about his family.

 _"Oh yes - of course! I'm absolutely fine with that."_ He smiles as I agree. It will be nice for Teddy to see his grandparents and auntie and uncle. I wonder if Kate is still in Seattle and still with Elliot. I yawn due to the fact I am exhausted between work and looking after Teddy.

 _"I'm tired, I think I better head off and say goodbye."_

 **"Yeah same. This headache is not going - I need to take a couple of advil."** He states.

 _"Alright then. I shall speak to you again same time tomorrow?"_ I check if he is available.

 **"I will see you then."** We wave each other bye and I click on the end call button. I go straight to have a shower and wash the drains of the day away. I go back to living room and get my bed ready for the night. I lift my laptop screen up and I see something which I've missed. Christian is standing his bedroom naked having just got washed himself and is drying his body with a towel. Oh my god, his body is in better shape than I remember. The ripples along the torso, lining his muscles, his arms so big and strong and his back - humma humma!

 _"Erm, Christian?"_ I let him out of his misery and my enjoyment. He turns round looking where the source of my voice.

 _"I don't think I ended the call properly."_ He looks at the laptop and quickly covers himself with his towel covering his modesty.

 **"See anything you like, Miss Steele?"** He teases me and I bite my lip to try and hide my smile but immediately fails. I'm not going to lie, it's been a while!

 _"I'm not saying anything. Night Mr Grey."_ I smile sweetly at him and I properly end the call now. Even double-checked to make sure. Oh wow! His body, his bum - I think I need to get my own release ASAP otherwise I am screwed if I'm going to be living with him soon.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Oh my god - I just checked how many views this story has gotten and it has now reached 25,000! Thank you so much everyone! I know it is not the best, detailed, written story on here but 25,000 views on one story! That is amazing! Thank you all so much! For that reason alone, I going to be doing another update today - you guys are being spoilt today! This chapter will be longer and somewhat...juicier! ;)

Thanks! Bella xo

* * *

CPOV

Ana and Teddy should be landing any second now. I have four SUV's lined on up the tarmac as they will probably quite a bit of baggage as they are bringing everything over from DC to Seattle. Taylor knocks on my window of the SUV I'm waiting in. He points to the sky and I see the jet getting lower and lower to the runway. I quickly get out and make sure I look good for my girl and boy. The plane touches down and is braked. I see the plain door flip down and I see Ana carrying Teddy down the stairs before getting to the last one and putting him down. She looks gorgeous with a beige coat on and I see she is wearing black peeptoe heels - going somewhere fancy, are we? She reaches behind where Sawyer hands her a luggage bag whilst Teddy runs across the tarmac to me.

"DAAAAADDDDDYYY!" I quickly run to him and get on my knees and have my arms open for him to run into. I rub his hair and I breathe in his scent. Oh I've missed him. I then peak and see Ana smiling whilst walking up to me and Teddy. She throws a small wave and I wave back. I stand up as she reaches us to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're looking nice - going somewhere fancy?" I question her and she looks at me confused.

"I thought we were going to your parents?" Oh shit yes!

"N'aaw - you got dressed up to see my family!" I tease her and she rolls her eyes.

"I have to otherwise the probably think I am a S-L-U-T for getting pregnant without being in a relationship." She worries and I glare at her.

"We were in a relationship, Ana. They know all about it - don't say that. It was a relationship. It just ended far too soon due to people's lack of consideration." She stays quiet. Boy, this is going to be interesting.

I pick Teddy up and put him on my hip. "Now Ted, we are going to meet a few special people that I know. You're going to love them - they are your grandparents." He looks confused.

"I have one?" He looks shocked and I have to giggle a little.

"You have two! A grandma and a grandpa!"

"Ma and Pop?" He states in his cute voice and I full on laugh.

"You can call them what you like. Also there is Uncle Elliot and Auntie Kate with their daughter Ava and there is also Auntie Mia and Uncle Ethan. You will like all of them."

"I hope so! Will they give me sweeties?" He asks so serious that I have to laugh again. God - we have a comedian.

"If you're good but not too many because what happens when you eat too many sweets?" I ask him to see if he is been listening to me.

"My tummy gets poorly." He states. Yes! First lesson taught as a Dad! I smile knowing I taught him that. That's weird, right? We walk to the SUV and Anastasia notices Taylor. Ana and I did speak about what happened when I spoke to Taylor. She knows he was threatened by her father which made her even more angry. Nevertheless, she is fine with him now. I put Teddy in his booster seat when I overhear Taylor and Ana talking.

"Miss Steele - I really want to apolo-"

"Taylor - it's absolutely fine. Christian told me everything. You don't need to worry. And please call me Ana. Sawyer has finally started calling me Anastasia - anything other Miss Steele or Ma'am. I'm not old or dead yet!" I can see where our son gets his comedy skills from and I smile at the thought of it. I cannot believe she and I made him. My little boy. Just like me but with his mother eye's. I turn to Ana.

"Right - off to see my parents?" She nods and I open the door for her and sit next to her whilst she sits in the middle between Teddy and I. As we get closer to Bellvue, I can tell she is starting to get nervous. She's fidgeting with her hands and I enclose one with my mine.

"Don't be nervous - they know everything so they do not think bad of you." I assure her and she presses her lips together.

"I could have reached out to them sooner so it wouldn't have to been this long?" She suggests and I shake my head.

"I had so many women saying they were my parent's future daughter-in-law so to be honest, I don't think they would have believed you if you did. We are sorting it out - just you and me. Ok?" She nods but I can tell she is still nervous. I guess we will find out when we get there.

15 Minutes Later...

We arrive at Bellvue and I see Ana amazed with the look of the house.

"Daddy - is this a castle?" Teddy asks and I laugh.

"No champ - just a really big house. Want to meet Grandma and Grandpa?" He nods his head and I get out of the car to his side and to let him out of his seat. I see my mom already standing by the front door waving at me. I quickly wave back as I open the door to Teddy's side and see that Ana has already unbuckled him. I lift him out of the seat and rest him on my hip as I wait until Ana gets out of the car. She gets out of the car and stumbles probably due to the nerves. I grab her elbow so she can balance. She gets herself together and we walk towards the house. I pass Teddy to Ana and I go to my mother and hug and kiss her.

"Christian! So lovely to see you." She greets me.

"Mom - I'd like to introduce you to Anastasia and Theodore - my son." Man that sounds weird saying out loud. My mother bends down to Teddy.

"You look just like your Daddy, you know that?" She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Are you my Ma?" She looks at me and Ana.

"I think he means Grandma." Ana jumps in and I smile at her.

"I am your Ma, sweetheart. I'm so glad to meet you - can I have a hug?" She opens her arms and Teddy walks straight into them. My mom hugging her grandson. This is so surreal. "We best get you in sweetheart. So many people are looking forward to seeing you." She stands up straight and looks at Ana.

"You've done an amazing job Anastasia. You should be proud of yourself." My mother assures Ana and I can see Ana tearing up.

"Thank you Mrs Grey - please call me Ana."

"Oh dear, Mrs Grey is my mother-in-law! Call me Grace." She lends her hand to Ana and they walk in the house together. I go to Teddy who is standing in front of my Dad.

"Teddy - this is your grandpa!"

"Pa!" My dad chuckles at his nickname.

"Hello there chap! Look at you! You look just like your Dad - apart from those eyes. Which I assume are from this lovely young lady here!" He says as he sees Ana approach him.

"Hello Mr Grey - I'm Ana."

"Please Ana - call me Carrick." My dad greets her politely and I suddenly hear Kate shout.

"OH MY GOD!" Ana turns to the shouting and is in shock when she sees Kate.

"ANA!" Kate rushes to Ana and grabs her in a bear hug. Rocking her side to side quickly - I can see tonight is going to be interesting.

"Mia - come down! Ana is here!" Kate calls and I hear Mia talk from the kitchen.

"What are you talking about Ana is-" She stops when she sees Ana who is smiling like a cheshire cat waiting for the screams of my little sister

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She runs to Ana and grabs her in another hug.

"You're back! I can't believe it - you look amazing!" Mia exclaims.

I clear my throat as I pick Teddy up and rest him on my hip. "Kate, Mia - meet your nephew Teddy. Teddy - that is your Auntie Kate and that is your Auntie Mia." I point at the person to him and he claps his hands. Kate and Mia look so shocked. Mia looks at Ana and back to me, back and forth.

"Erm - anyone care to explain anything to me?" Mia asks.

"Teddy is mine and Ana's son."

"How is that poss- Oh..." Mia's mouth stays in a 'o' shape as she realises.

"Meeea!" Teddy sounds out. Mia starts giggling.

"Now where is my MIA brother who never shows-" Elliot comes in and stops when he sees Ana and Teddy.

"Ana! You're alive! How is this all- hey who is this little guy?" He asks me and to be honest, I'm getting slightly annoyed of constantly explaining it.

"This is Teddy - mine and Christian's son. Teddy - this is Uncle Elliot." Ana takes over for me.

"Lelliot!" Oh god, that was my nickname for Elliot when we were young! Elliot looks at me shocked and I shrug.

"Runs in the family, hey bro."

"Hey little man! Your cousin Ava is in the playroom - do you want play toys with her?" Elliot suggests to Teddy.

"Will you show me where it is Lelliot?" Teddy cutely asks Elliot and Elliot chuckles.

"Of course little man. Follow me." He grabs Teddy's hand and looks at me. "I'll be back down."

"Well so much excitement, why don't we sit down with a glass of wine and get acquainted with each other?" Mom suggests and to be honest, I'm quite thankful - I need a drink after that.

"Ana - how about I take your coat?" My dad suggests and peels it off her shoulders and reveals a burgundy dress that hugs all her curves in the right places. with long lace sleeves.

"Thank you Carrick." She comes up to me and whispers in my ear "I'm too overdressed, aren't I?"

"Don't worry - you look lovely." I tell her and she smiles at me. We go to the living room where my mother is handing out glasses of champagne to all of us.

"So Ana - if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Christian meet?"

"Erm well my father hired Christian as my bodyguard as I received some bad threats at that time. Christian helped me quite a bit and I guess I fell for him and he sort of did with me." She nudges me shoulder and I smile.

"How did you find out you were pregnant with Teddy?"

"Well my father kept Christian and I apart. I only heard from Christian when we, unexpectedly, bumped into each other a few weeks ago that he was told I had died during an altercation with a stalker. I found out a month after the incident happened between Christian and I that I was pregnant with Teddy."

"I hear from Christian - you have had no help whatsoever?" My mother queries. What is this - the spanish inquisition?

"Well my neighbour babysat for me whilst I worked but apart from that, no help. He is a great little boy."

"Looks exactly like Christian when we adopted him, doesn't he Carey?" My mother asks my Dad who was taking a sip and he starts nodding.

"Spitting image."

"So how was the pregnancy? How big did you get?" Mia asks.

"Mia!" I scorn her.

"It's fine Christian. Quite big - he was 7 pounds 10 ounces but I managed to shake the baby weight off as I was non-stop on my feet anyway. The pregnancy was stressful but not because of Teddy but due to the issues my father had caused but I got there in the end." She nervously giggles and I put my hand on her back and rub it in small circles to let her know she's doing fine.

"Ana - we are so sorry to hear about the problems you've had and we are more than happy to help in anyway. Grandma would like to have some babysitting time soon!" Grace jokes and that brings a thought to my head. Maybe I could take my mom up on that offer some point soon.

"Are you coming to the Coping Together ball next week, Ana?" Ana looks at me confused.

"My parents have a charity called Coping Together - it's to raise awareness for people who suffer from substance abuse and they do a charity ball every year to raise money. You could come with me if you'd like? My housekeeper could always look after Teddy."

"I would love to but only if that is ok with your housekeeper. Is she good with kids?" She asks and the lioness comes out.

"She's Taylor's wife and she's got Taylor's step-daughter over that weekend. Her and Teddy could play." I suggest and Ana nods.

"Then I would love to come to the ball. I'll have to find a dress soon!" Oh god, don't say that.

"I have loads and I will lend you one! We'll hang out one afternoon and we can try dresses!" Mia claps her hands together excitedly.

"I'm all for it." Ana states and I can tell she feels comfortable.

Whilst Ana helps my mom out with the cooking, my father approaches me.

"Son - just wondering, have you done a paternity test?" I glare at him shocked.

"Dad - Teddy is my son. You said so yourself that he is the spitting image of me!"

"I know son. I'm just thinking of you because of the company."

"Dad - we had a relationship, I know Ana - she would never do that to me because of money. She's had a hard time. I'm not going to distrust what she says. I believe her."

"Ok - I'll drop the issue. She is stunning though."

"Hands off, old man!" I tease at him.

* * *

APOV

Tonight is the Coping Together Ball and I'm so nervous. I've met Mrs Taylor and she is absolutely fantastic with Teddy. I accepted Christian's suggestion for her to look after Teddy as soon as I saw her and him together. So cute! I went over to Bellvue yesterday and tried on this beautiful navy blue dress which has thick straps on the arms with a small plunge and mermaid style. Grace also lent me jewellery for the ball which was lovely of her. She gave me teardrop sapphire and diamonds earrings to match my dress and they're stunning. I also did a little shopping and got a few under garment bits. I bought some lace hold-ups with suspenders as I wanted to feel a little sexy tonight. I haven't felt sexy in four years - I think one night won't harm me.

Christian arranged his hairdresser Franco to come over and do my hair in loose curls but volumized my hair so it looks so thick. I quickly put on a dark smokey-eye eyeshadow with eyeliner, mascara and a nude lipstick. I put on my accessories then my underwear then the dress. I hear a knock on the door and I answer it and it is Mrs Taylor.

"Hi Gail!" I greet her.

"Mr Grey wanted me to give these to you. He wants you to wear them tonight for the ball." She tells me and I'm shocked. I take the box from her and thank her. I run over to my bed and open the box. They are gorgeous! Christian Louboutin shoes! Glittery blue! I discard my black ones I was going to wear and put these on and they feel like heaven! I take a look at myself in the mirror. I look so not me! I look quite...pretty actually. Ok - let's get this show on the road. I walk down the stairs and I see Christian playing with Teddy and Sophie in the living room. I smile and Teddy sees me.

"Mama!" He points at me and Christian turns to me and his face says it all.

"Hi. Is it too much?" I ask. I hope I haven't overdone it.

"No. Absolutely not - you look beautiful." He says in a low voice.

"Mama - you look preeeeetty." Teddy exaggerates and I giggle.

"Aw thank you my little prince." I praise him. So lovely to me.

"Shall we make a move, Ana?" Christian asks me and I nod. I walk over to Teddy and give him a kiss goodbye.

"Remember Teddy - Mrs Taylor is in charge. Listen to her, ok?" I sternly tell him and he nods. Gail hands me my shawl.

"Thanks Gail - you've got my number in case anything happens?" I ask her and she nods.

"Just both of you have fun tonight." She tells her and Christian offers me his arm which I link mine through and we walk out together.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

Three updates in one day?! No way?! Yes way! ?

* * *

APOV

We arrive to Bellevue and it looks spectacular. We are in queue of limos and SUV's.

Christian hands me a box. **"I forgot to mention to you, it's a masquerade ball. Mia picked out the mask as she knew what you were wearing."** I open the box and see a beautiful black lace mask.

 _"Where's yours?"_ I ask him and he takes it out of his suit pocket and puts his on. I have to say he looks so hot in a mask. I put mine and we smile at each other. Taylor stops the car at the red carpet and I see the paparazzi hounding all the other guests and I instantly tense up.

 **"Don't worry - just stay with me and don't answer any questions. We don't want to pour fuel on the fire."** He states and I agree with him. They're vultures. He steps out of the car and offers me his hand to help me. The paparazzi instantly go crazy. Even though he has his mask on, they're shouting "Who's your date Mr Grey?" "Are you a couple?" "You finally getting some, Grey?" So rude. We stand to take a couple of pictures with Christian's arm around my waist making me know I'm safe. We then head inside and it is like a fairytale.

"Ana!" Mia runs up to me in her red hot dress. "You look hot! Didn't I tell you that dress was made for you!" She exclaims and I can't help but smile. Her enthusiasm is infectious.

 _"Thanks Mia - you look beautiful as always."_ She sweeps her shoulders as she is owning it.

Grace walks up to Christian and I looking lovely in a dark purple dress with her own masquerade mask on.

"Hello my darlings!" She hugs Christian and then me.

"How's Teddy?" She asks us.

 _"He's great - thank you Grace. He is playing with Mrs Taylor and Sophie so he is happy."_

 **"Surrounded by women - very lucky boy."** Christian snickers and I playfully smack his arm. Not ready for that yet!

We go to the bar and get us some drinks and Christian introduces me to all the celebrities here. I actually met George Clooney! Me, Anastasia Steele met George Clooney! It turns out Mia did some cooking for him and his wife so he came to thank her. It's weird though as Christian and I are acting so comfortable with each other.

 **"I need to go and talk to a potential client so why don't you find Kate or Mia and I will find you."** He suggests and I nod. Before I even turn, someone taps me on my shoulder. Quite muscly guy with dark hair and dark eyes.

"I don't believe we've met - Chris Grandson." He offers his hand and I shake it.

 _"Anastasia Steele. It's nice to meet you."_

"Likewise. So how do you know the Grey's?"

 _"They're pretty much family to me. Long family friends."_ Christian and I have agreed that until Teddy's name change goes through, we will not announce about him just yet as we want him to settle in Seattle before the craziness.

"Aw that's nice. Whose your date?" He asks.

 _"Erm I guess Christian and he brought me here tonight."_ I state.

"Aw I was hoping you would say no-one. I wondered if I could have a dance with you."

Hmm? What should I do?

 _"We'll I suppose a dance won't hurt."_ I smile at him and he smiles a big one at me. He's good looking but not Christian. He takes me to the dance floor and puts his arm around my waist and I put my hand on his shower.

 _"So what do you do for a living Chris?"_

"I play football for the Chicago Vultures."

 _"Oh - cool name?"_ I giggle and he laughs.

"it's supposed to sound intimidating."

 _"I think that definitely works."_

Mia comes running up to me.

"Ana! We are one girl short for the auction - please say you will do it!"

 _"Auction?"_ I ask confused.

"The girls go on stage and auction us for the first dance with someone and the proceeds go to the charity." She rushes to try and get an answer out of me. Well if it is for charity.

 _"Fine Mia. I'll do it but you owe me."_ She claps her hands and grabs mine.

"We have to go now." And drags me away from Chris and takes me to the stage.

"You ready?" She asks all giddy.

 _"A little nervous. What do we do?"_ I ask.

"Don't worry the MC sorts that out."

"Everyone - please welcome the First Dance Auction! We have a selection of beautiful women here helping Coping Together. You like the look of these ladies, lads? Get your wallets out! Please welcome Kate." the MC hypes everyone.

Kate walks out and Elliot bids on her for £5,000. The queue gets to Mia who is loving the attention - Ethan bids on her for £8,000. It's my turn and I'm shaking.

"This is Anastasia - do I hear 1,000?"

"1,500."

"2,000"

"5,000"

"10,000" This is when I hear Christian's voice, thank god.

"20,000" I see Chris grinning and Christian glaring at him.

"50,000!" Christian bites back.

"100,000" everyone is gasping and I feel slightly embarrassed.

"250,000" Oh my god - this is turning out to be a pissing contest.

"Wow! Is it just me or has this got intense?! OK Anastasia going for 250,000 - going once, going twice - sold to Mr Christian Grey!" Thank god. Christian approaches the stage and takes my hand. I walk down the steps and everyone is applauding.

 _"Christian - that was take much_ **money."**

 **"It's my parents charity. I will spend however much I like. Why were you talking to Chris Granson?'**

 _"It was just a friendly chat."_ I defend myself.

 **"And dance as well?"** He raises his eyebrow at me. Oh god - this? Seriously?

 _"Christian - don't do this."_

 **"You're the mother of my child. Of course I'm going to care for you."**

"I see you haven't learnt your lesson, Anastasia." I turn, knowing I haven't heard that voice in four and a half years. My mother appears and I'm automatically disgusted by the sight of her. I immediately tense and I see Christian put his hands into fists.

 _"Carla - what are you doing here?"_ I ask her.

"This is a ball, Anastasia. People who have made something of themselves are invited to this event."

 _"Exactly which is why I'm asking why you are here."_ I shoot back at her.

"Says you - college dropout, young mother."

 **"Don't really appreciate the way you're speaking to Anastasia, Carla. Why don't you leave considering you and your husband have a lot to answer to in regards to our child."** Christian backs me up.

"Don't get me started on you, Grey. You ruined her. It's your fault for the way she's turned out."

 _"I think I've turned out for the better, no thanks to you."_ I'm shaking with anger.

"I'm going to leave because I don't wish to be associate with lower class people." And like that, she turns away. This is the woman who is supposed to have given birth to me. Supposed to give me unconditional love.

 **"Ana-"**

 _"I need to be alone."_ I walk off and grab a bottle of champagne from one of the tables and hide in one of the rooms hidden away, not wanting to speak to anyone.

* * *

CPOV

I quickly rush to Taylor and make sure that Carla is no longer in the building and he creates a perimeter around the house to make sure she doesn't come back. I cannot find Ana and I'm getting worried. Crap where is she? I look in the library, the kitchen, the garden, everywhere.

 **"Dad - have you seen Ana? She just ran off."**

"I thought I saw her run upstairs?" He looks at me confused.

I run upstairs and check nearly every single room. I go in the last room and see her on the floor downing the last of the bottle of champagne.

 _"Christiannn!"_ she slurs at me. Oh crap, she's drunk and for all the wrong reasons.

 **"Ana - why? Let's go and get you some coffee."**

 _"Why? I haven't been drunk for four years. Why should I not have fun?"_

 **"You're drinking because you're sad, not because you're having fun."**

 _"Well that's why they call it alcohol therapy, Christian."_ she giggles. Oh man. I sit down next to her and undo my bow tie.

 _"Do you remember when you picked me up from the spa and Prince's song came on?"_ I smile. She really is the most beautiful girl in the world, it was fate.

 **"That was a good afternoon. You are still the most beautiful girl in the world."**

She snorts. _"Yeah right - 26 year old single mom. So great."_

 **"The hottest single mom."** she giggles.

 _"You're just being nice because I'm sad."_

 **"I mean it Ana."**

I hear her sniffing and I lift her face to loom at me and I see tears streaming down her gorgeous face.

 **"Ana - you are beautiful. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."**

 _"I care for you, Christian. I'm scared."_

 **"Don't be - I will never let anyone hurt you."**

She smiles at me.

 _"You look real good tonight."_ She wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh.

 **"Really?"**

 _"If I confess something to you, will you judge me?"_

 **"Of course not."** I assure her.

 _"After seeing you naked the other night, I had a little fun on my own."_ What the fuck? She's giggling so much.

 **"You didn't?!"**

 _"I may be a motherrr but I have needs too. I even have some sexy underwear on just so I feel sexy."_

 **"Show me."** A massive grin spreads on my face and she playfully smacks me.

 _"I caaan't do that!"_

 **"I've seen it before!"**

 _"I look different, Chrrristian! I have my scar from Teddy's birth and things are not where they were."_

 **"Just show me."**

 _"Fine but if you tell anyone, I will kill you."_ why would I tell anyone? I want no-one picturing my girl. She stands up and pulls the zip down from the side of her dress. She looks behind to look at me and I see something. Seduction. It's turning me on so much. She pulls her dress down slowly and I gasp. She's wearing a black, lace Basque which forms perfectly at her breasts and the suspenders show off her long legs.

 _"You like?"_ She teases me.

 **"Oh yes."** She lends her hand to me and I out my hand in hers. She pulls me up but as I stand she stumbles. We both chuckle and then she kisses me.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Firstly I would like to thank all the reviews I got for the last three chapters. Very good response. Don't worry guys - I'm trying to do this at a realistic pace so they will come to their senses eventually!

Also I would like to apologise for the amount of mistakes on the last chapter. As my laptop is broken, I was doing the update on my phone and it's a new phone so I had never written on it and had times, it was difficult with the autocorrect so sorry about that. I have rewritten this chapter for like the 10th time because it either didn't feel right or I got severe writer's block so hopefully this one will work with the story.

A bit more drama between Ana and Christian in this chapter. It wouldn't be them without some stubborn-ness! ;)

Bella xo

* * *

APOV

Oh my god. His lips on mine feel so good. I am getting so much deja vu from this moment. I've missed this. I've missed the way my lips tingle when his touch mine. I've missed how simultaneously our lips dance together as we continue to touch each other. I've missed the way his hair feels in between my fingers. Why was I fighting this? I am instantly sobered up the minute his lips touched mine.

We break apart as our lack of breath gets the better of us but we lean our foreheads on each other gaining our strength back. I peer at him through my eyelashes and he is staring at me.

 **"What do we do Ana?"** He asks and I shake my head. I don't know.

 _"I don't know Christian. I can't really think at this moment."_ I stress at him. I sit on the bed in the room just gaze my hands, fidgeting. He takes a seat next to me.

 **"The last five years have ruined us. Haven't they?"** I nod whilst holding back the tears. Ruined something so...happy.

 **"Well - what we had was amazing, Ana. I'll never forget it."** He goes to stand up and I think he's leaving.

 _"Wait!"_ I shout and he stops but he doesn't turn round. I stand up and walk slowly to him.

 _"It's not just me in this, you know? You're in this too. I want to correct you on the last thing you said. 'What he had' is not in the past, Christian. We still have something. What we have is amazing. We have a beautiful little boy to show it. I will always love you Christian."_ He looks at me on the last sentence and his eyes look so sad. This is so sad. He cups my face with his hand and I nuzzle my cheek with it. The warmth of his hand does something to me. I feel so tingly and butterflies in my stomach. I haven't felt this since we met five years ago.

 **"I'll always love you too Anastasia. No-one can take that away."** I inch my face closer to his. Just one last kiss - I think we both deserve it considering the amount of shit we have gone through in the last five years. I silently ask his permission - please tell me he wants this. Please tell me he wants this. He breathes in deeply and cups my face in both his hands this time and kisses me. Oh my god, the sensation I feel from his lips. This must be a dream. This can't be real. I wanted it to carry on but he breaks away and rests his forehead on mine.

 **"I promise I will look after you. I won't let anyone hurt you, not even myself. That's why whatever this is - stops."** I look at him in disbelief.

 _"What do you mean 'whatever this is'? We've pretty much just proclaimed that we are still in love with each other yet you don't want to continue?"_ I throw my arms around as I unleash my shock at him. Why would he reject me like this? I feel so.. exposed. His eyes look at me sad.

 **"Ana -"** and his phone rings. Eurgh his stupid phone! I really want to know what he was going to say. He takes the call but doesn't take his eyes off me.

 **"Yeah? What, now? Tell Stefan to have the jet ready for me. I'll be on the tarmac in 45 minutes."** He hangs up and looks down on the floor. **"That was Ros - the deal with Taiwan is having a few issues and I have to go there - now."** He looks at me after saying everything out. He has to go, really? I feel so lost at the moment - the only person who understands this situation is him.

I have all these thoughts going on in my head but I can only manage to say _"Oh."_ I twiddle with my fingers as the uncomfortable silence drags on. I have no idea how long we stand in front of each other. I wonder when the tumbleweed will come in.

 **"I'll call you the minute I get to Taiwan. I promise. Give Teddy a kiss from me."** He requests and I nod. I see his feet moving towards me and my hearts starts picking up. How is it after all this time away from each other, he still affects me? Even whilst I am standing in front of him in my underwear, rejected, humiliated, exposed.

 **"I meant what I said - you are beautiful, Anastasia."** He leans to kiss my forehead and I close my eyes the second his lips touch my skin. The feeling of his lips on mine instantly calms me yet gives me butterflies in my stomach. I can see my chest rising quickly due to my panting whenever he comes close to me. He brings a finger to my chin to lift my face up to look at him. His beautiful grey eyes staring into my soul.

 **"Be safe, Ana."** He leans to kiss my cheek and then leaves. I immediately let a huge breath out as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. If only we were how we were five years ago...

* * *

Things have been weird without Christian here. He has been gone for three, long days. He still calls at 7pm our time wish Teddy a good night. It's been very difficult trying to cover up the humiliation of Saturday night. I don't want Teddy to catch on though - I want him to have parents who get along just fine with each other. Christian and I properly haven't spoken since Saturday. We will say hi to each other and bye but that's it. I've just tucked Teddy into bed when I get a phone call - that's weird, this is a new number?

 _"Hello?"_ I ask warily.

"Anastasia? It's Chris Granson - you know the football player from the Gala?" Oh shit.

 _"Hi Chris - how did you get this number?"_

"Mia passed it over to me." Oh dear - Christian will not be happy when he hears that. "Say, what are you doing tonight?"

 _"Tonight? Not very much, why?"_ I answer.

"Would you like to accompany me to this little shindig? It's like a big welcome to the season and everyone is bringing someone so I thought of you, naturally." He smugly says.

 _"Ah sorry Chris. I cannot - I have a son and I have just to put him to bed."_ I explain and I hear his disappointment in his sigh.

"Ah dear - well that's a shame. How about I keep you company?" My eyes widen when I hear his suggestion. Another man coming over to Christian's apartment? He will be so fucking pissed off.

 _"Chris - I don't think that is a very good idea. I'm fine anyway. Enjoy your evening."_ I bluntly get off the phone. I'm going to kill Mia for giving him my number. I shakily text on this new Blackberry which I'm not even used to.

 _Ana: Mia - why did you give Chris Granson my number? X_  
Mia: Hello Ana! Why not? You and Christian are not a thing, right? You're human after all, Ana and he isn't bad looking. Enjoy yourself! X  
 _Ana: In the future, can you please not give my number out to strangers? X_  
Mia: Ana - I'm sorry. I thought you two were hitting it off on Saturday when I saw you dancing. I assumed it'd be ok. I know not to do this now though. I really am sorry :( x  
 _Ana: Thanks Mia - I understand why you did it now. No harm done. X_

I am chilling in the library when my Blackberry pings. I don't ever receive any texts. It's from Kate.

Kate: Ana - we are staging an intervention. Myself and Mia are going to take you out tonight for a girls night. We realised that you probably do not get out much due to the fact that you are the mother to the best little boy in the world! Get your heels on and let down your hair, gurl! We are picking you up at 9pm - we have already spoken with Mrs Taylor. She is going to keep an eye on Teddy whilst you are out. There is nothing to worry about. See you in 2 hours. X

Urgh man. I just want to chill in my pajama's! I guess a girl's night wouldn't do any harm. At least I said no to Chris - Christian has to appreciate that. I might as well start getting ready then.

Two hours Later..

I'm all ready - I'm wearing a smallish silver beaded Balmain dress which Christian bought me a few weeks ago thanks to Caroline Acton. It's stunning - I avoided looking at the price tag otherwise I'd probably have a heart attack. I put on white pointy heels on and I grab my black clutch. I thank Mrs Taylor for dealing with my friends and Kate comes into view as she gets out of the elevator and runs over to me.

"Ana - you look stunning! You are so going to get laid tonight!" I turn my nose at her as I don't want to do that. I just want Christian.

 _"Kate - I doubt I'm any guy's fantasy - 26 year old single mother of one. The only boy who has my heart is a five year old."_ I passively explain to her.

"Ok - I'm just saying you are going to have loads of fun tonight as the guys will be all over you. Come on - let's go. We're going to the Mile High Club." I look at her in shock. Mile High Club? Isn't that what people do in planes? She laughs when she sees my confusion. "Oh my god - not that kind!" She playfully pushes my shoulder. "It's a restaurant in Seattle that turns into the hottest nightclub in Seattle. Come on! We are on the VIP list."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N**_

Hi all,

I got a very mixed response due to the last chapter. It is very hard to try and come up with plots that won't move the story too fast or too slow but then again, what story is finished at the 17th chapter? Also it is quite difficult still as my laptop is still broken and I'm using any spare time at work or using my phone to update which is not as easy as it seems as I have to use the actual website to write an update and on a very small screen and persistent auto-correct, it gets very frustrating! I would also like to stress that I'm an amateur writer. I've been criticized a couple of times regarding the style of my writing and I'm just doing this for fun!

I appreciate everyone's excitement about Christian and Anastasia's getting together and it's literally like you want to smack them across the face for them to see sense but isn't what the books were like for you? I literally wanted to shake Anastasia's head sometimes and Christian's. You have to remember in this story that they have both been hurt and betrayed by close people. Christian just thinks he will be doing Ana no harm by not pursuing the relationship or isn't he? ;)

Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this somewhat juicy (:o!) chapter!

Bella xo

* * *

We head to the Mile High Club and Restaurant and it is packed! Literally the minute I walked in, I could feel the sweat and the alcohol. Everyone is jumping round, dancing but the energy is quite contagious that I even start bopping to the music. Kate and Mia join me and it's fun. I'm quite glad they got me out of the house - I feel like me again in a way. Apart from the fact that I am 26 years old and not yet married. The thought plays on my mind when Kate and Mia pull me over to the bar to get us a round of drinks. We are doing shot after shot, oh god - I'm going to feel this in the morning. We go to the VIP booth and take our seats and drink and laugh away. I don't know why but I start showing the girls pictures of Christian and Teddy together. I miss him, I really do. It's 11pm - he usually texts me at this time? I've heard nothing from him since this morning?

"So Ana - what's going on between you and Christian?" Mia prys as I take a sip of my drink. I raise my eyebrow.

 _"Really, Mia? You are still asking me that question five years later in the same place?"_ Kate and I giggle and Mia realises the irony and covers her mouth with her hand to hide her humiliation.

"No but seriously Ana, is there anything going on between you two?" I look down at my hairs and bite my lip to hold back my tears. I shake my head at them.

 _"We had a moment at your parent's house during the ball and he completely did a 180. Said it was wrong and whatever we had, had to be shut down."_ I explain and Kate rolls her eyes.

 _"Christian needs to grow a set of balls for fuck sake!"_ I'm shocked at Kate's outburst and Mia puts her hand to Kate to hint stop. _"For the last five years, we've heard nothing but you. Ana this, Ana that - now that you're back and you had his child - you'd think that he would be happy! Nothing makes him happy these days." _ I look at Mia who smiles shyly at me.

"My brother is just being silly, Ana. Take no notice of him - I personally think you should make a move on him but if you don't feel it's right, then don't. It's all how you feel." The thing is, I don't know how I feel. I do love Christian but I just don't think we'd work. We're too different now. Things have changed.

"What a coincidence! I thought you had a kid at home or was that you blowing me off?" I turn and see Chris standing there. Oh shit - this has made this extra awkward. He comes down and sits down next to me. I turn to Mia and Kate who are smiling. Kate lifts her arm up tensing it and mouthing "Go for it!"

 _"I do have a little boy but these two dragged me out so babysitter has him."_ I smile and he puts arm on the seat behind me and I instantly tense up. I haven't had someone come onto me since that mistake four years ago. Urgh - waste of life.

"That's good to hear. It's always good for you to let your hair down once in a while. Enjoy yourself! Want to dance?" I start feeling dizzy and really hot.

 _"Actually - I'm going to pop outside for some fresh air, I think the drink is hitting me too fast."_ I nervously giggle trying to sound coherent and I fail. I stand up and have immediate head rush. Chris holds me up to the smoking area outside and we lean on the balcony seeing all the skylights - absolutely gorgeous. Feels good to be back in Seattle.

"So what's the deal between you and Grey?" I eye at him and he smirks at me. What is he talking about?

 _"What do you mean what's going on between me and Grey? There's more than one Grey, you know?"_ Eyeing him down trying to outsmart at him. He scoffs. "Oh I think you know exactly which Grey I am talking about. I got an e-mail the day after the ball telling me to stay away from you. The thing is though if someone tells me what to do, I don't agree with them and I do the opposite."

 _"So you're literally doing this because of the fact Christian told you not to?"_ He scrunches his face as he thinks of his reply.

"No - I do like you but because he told me to not go near you, makes me want to do it even more." He smiles what usually would be a panty dropping smile but I find it irritating and egotistical.

 _"Well there is something between him and I."_ I bluntly state to him and he's just smiling as if I'm joking. "Oh really - what's that?"

 _"He's the father to my child."_ I lay on him and his face changes. _"Look Chris - I'm sorry but there will never be anything between you and I because my heart is with someone else."_

He nods showing understanding my view which surprises me. "What about a quickie so then he can get really pissed off?" He raises his eyebrow but before I could even smack him across the face, a punch flies past my face and makes contact with Chris' mouth who goes down crying like a big baby. I turn round and there is my beautiful Grey shaking his hand. He then bends down, inches away from Chris' scared face.

 **"I meant what I said - stay away from her. Don't ever come near her again, do you understand me?!"** Christian shouts and Chris shakily nods. Christian turns round to me and grabs my hand and pulls me away going towards the entrance. I'm finding it hard keeping up with him in these heels but I don't want anyone else at the moment but him. I spot Kate and Mia following us from the VIP booth. They start waving and blowing kisses, did they something to do with this? Christian pulls me into an waiting elevator and lets me go to press the ground floor button. Before I can wrap my head around this, he passionately kisses me. We are all hands with each other. It takes me back to the night when we first kissed outside the IHOP. He starts feeling up my legs and my ass, this is so hot.

 _"Christian.."_ I try to speak

 **"Not now - no talking. I need you."** he states as he moves his mouth from mine to my collarbone to nip and kiss me. I roll my eyes back in pure wanton.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Hi all - I do apologise for the very short chapter. I took a break from the story as I had some pressing matters to sort out plus laptop is still broken so I have been trying to sort everything out - paying for a wedding is not cheap!

Thanks for reading and because of the short chapter and the long break, here is another one for you!

Bella xo

* * *

APOV

I wake up in the middle of the night. Urgh my head - everything comes rushing to me. The rain storm slamming against the windows is not helping. I turn round and I see two advil and orange juice on the night stand. Wait a minute, this isn't my bedroom! I sit up examining my new surroundings and I see a dark figure sitting in the armchair by the window facing me. I squint trying to see if I can tell who it is.

 **"Morning Anastasia."** I hear him say and I feel an automatic relief course through my body.

 _"Morning Christian - why are you sitting there?"_

 **"I was watching you sleep - you're very peaceful when you sleep, aside from the talking and snoring."** I turn to him in shock. _"I do not snore or talk in my sleep."_

 **"Then you must have been awake when you said you wanted me and my - well you can guess what word you used."** I hear a smile playing from his voice and I'm so embarrassed. I put my head in my hands - fuck you subconscious. I turn to down the advil and sip the orange juice whilst I can feel his stare on me.

 _"Thank you for the advil and the orange juice."_ I peak at him through my eyelashes. Why am I nervous? We had sex, not just any sex - great sex. Mind whopping sex. _"I think we need to talk about what happened last night."_ I state to him and he sighs. He stands up and walks over to me and bends down in front of me, looking up at me with his dreamy grey eyes.

 **"What about last night?"** He knows what I'm going at.

 _"Well one - you still have your trademark entrance down to a T. Second - we had sex even though you rejected me at your parent's house. You're sending me these mixed signals, Christian."_ I gesture to him. He looks down sighing.

 **"I thought that as well when Mia called me saying you went outside with Chris and that I had to do something quick to get you back."**

 _"She called you?"_ I widen my eyes in shock.

 **"Yes Ana - I heard everything you said to that slimeball, even the part when you said your heart was with someone else. It made me happy to hear you say that. I was so fucking ecstatic when those words came out of your mouth. I didn't rejected because I didn't love you. I rejected you because I thought there wasn't an option to be who we were five years ago. Yes - we only went out a few days but I can't describe you and I. It's like we're magnets."**

I'm shocked at him telling me all of this. I ask him _"Do you?"_

He looks at me confused. **"Do I what?"**

 _"Do you still love me?"_ My heart kicks up the pace as I wait anxiously at his answer.

 **"Ana - there is no-one else but you. No-one. Of course - I love you. I wouldn't have reached for you last night if I didn't you crazy girl."** Both of his hands cradle my face as I tear up happily. I giggle a little to take the notice off my tears. **"Last night.."** He whistles whilst wiggling his eyebrows and I laugh.

 _"Cobwebs dusted off now."_ I say proudly and he shakes his head.

 **"You were stunning last night. Which is why I have a small surprise for you and Teddy."** He smiles at my shocked expression.

 _"Surprise - what for?"_

 **"Am I not allowed to surprise my girlfriend and son?"** He feigns hurt. He stands up and walks into his closet. He just called me his girlfriend - oh my god! I'm his girlfriend! **"You might want to pack! We leave in two hours!"** He calls out and I immediately stand up at the sound of our tight deadline.

 _"What do you mean pack?"_ I say to him as I confront him in walk in closet and I have a small reminder of last night when I see him there naked. I bite my lip to hide my smile as I stare at his ripped torso.

 **"Like what you see, Steele? I'm whisking you and Teddy away from here. I'd say pack hot. I'm not telling you where though - that's the surprise. Now look away otherwise you will get distracted and I don't have the willpower to say no anymore."** I slump and walk away. He snickers as I turn away from him and go for Teddy's room to see my little prince.

My gorgeous little boy sleeping soundly. He looks just like Dad. I still cannot believe Christian and I made this life. This precious life that depends on us so much but yet is so smart and funny. I stroke his soft, copper mane and stare at his eyelashes guarding his sleepy eyes. I kiss his forehead. _"I love you so much Theodore Christian Grey. You are my entire world - Mama would be so lost without her little Teddy, eh?"_ He stirs a little.

"Mama..." He sleepily calls in his sleep.

 _"Mama will always be here for you my little man - no matter what."_ I proudly state to him and I see a small smile play on his lips.

 **"You are the best, you know that?"** I turn behind me and I see Christian leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed staring right at me.

 _"I'm not the best but I certainly do the best I can."_ He smiles at me and then he looks to Teddy.

"Mama? Dada?" I turn back and see Teddy's eyes half-open. Christian and I talking must have woken him up.

 _"Yes little Teddy bear. Mama came in here to let you know that Daddy has a surprise for us! We will be leaving soon so you need to get up I'm afraid, sweet pea."_ He looks at Christian.

"Daddy - where are we going?" Christian comes over and sits on the bed next to me but leans on his elbow.

 **"I can't tell you where otherwise there would be no surprise but I can give you one clue - boats."** The minute he said, Teddy's eye grew wide with a cheshire cat smile and start jumping on the bed.

"YAY! BOATS! MAMA - WE'RE GOING ON A BOAT! I'M ON A BOAT!" Teddy shouts from the top of his lungs. Christian and I just laughing our heads off.

 _"I see you are more awake now. Come on - you've got to pack for the boat!"_ Teddy shoots off to his walk in closet and starts throwing clothes on the floor. This will be fun.

 **Two hours later...**

We're on the plane and we have just taken off to our surprise location. Teddy is seating on Christian's lap looking out the window, seeing all the clouds.

"Daddy - I thought we were going on a boat..." Teddy says sadly to Christian and I start giggling.

 **"We will be Teddy but we are going to another country and it would take us months to get to the place we are going to so we have to get there by plane but I promise you when we get there, we will go on a boat - I promise you."** He states and Teddy just nods and looks out the window.

 _"How long will we be flying for?"_ I ask Christian.

 **"About 12 hours and 1/2 hours. It's a long flight but where we are going is perfect for this time of year and plus it's give us some much needed us time. We have 2 bedrooms on the plane and we have lunch and dinner on here as well so we are all kitted out."**

A couple of hours later and Teddy is getting restless bless him. Wanting a bit more room to play in than the plane we are on even though this private jet is quite big considering.

 _"Teddy - why don't you have a look at the DVD's and you can choose whichever one to watch."_ I say excitedly so he can catch onto the excitement to keep him from being bored. He goes to the cupboard where Natalia, the stewardess helps him pick out Mrs Doubtfire and she pops it on the TV for him. She even gives him his own little pair of earphones so he can listen in peace.

 _"Now that he has his earphones in and he cannot hear us - can you at least tell me where you are whisking us away to?"_ I tempt him by fluttering my eyelashes at him.

 **"We are going Santorini in Greece - I thought it might be nice to have a family summer holiday."** Oh my god - I've seen pictures of Santorini but I never thought I would actually be able to go!

 _"I can't believe you did this for us two - thank you."_ I gesture to Teddy and me but Christian corrects me by saying **"Us three - we are a family."**

We are off the plane now. Teddy is zonko-asleep. He's never flown abroad before so the jet lag has got to him. Christian carries him as we walk off the jet into a waiting taxi. There is a booster seat all ready for Teddy so I'm glad Christian has thought of everything. I'm personally not that tired - I nodded off for a bit during the flight but only an hour or two. The sun is just starting to go down and the sea is a beautiful crystal turqouise blue. Completely clear as well. The temperature feels so nice against my skin - a little muggy but not too much. I peer over and see Christian and Teddy asleep with Christian cosying up to Teddy. So cute - I grab my Blackberry out of my handbag and snap a quick picture of my two boys. Precious! I wake the guys up when I see we have arrived and our villa is out of this world. Christian unbuckles Teddy and carries him in whilst I explore. It's a gorgeous bungalow with 6 bedrooms! There's green ivy growing all the front of the villa and when I walk in, I'm in heaven. A big foyer welcomes me with a table in the middle with gorgeous peonies and lilies. I turn to see the kitchen and it is so modern - it reminds me of the one in Escala. I see a cute little table and chairs near the kitchen and I walk on straight past the living room to see our very own swimming pool with a little sandpit! I go through the double doors and take in the lovely Mediterranean breeze. I feel so content and relaxed.

"SURPRISE!" I scream back as I turn to see Mia, Kate, Ethan, Ava, Elliot, Grace and Carrick - that's why we needed the extra rooms!

 _"Oh my god - you guys! What are you doing here?!"_ I exclaim happily as I'm so glad to see the family here.

 **"Surprise - thought we would make this a real family holiday. Teddy can play with Ava and we can all make memories together."** Teddy runs to Grace and Carrick whereas Christian walks up to me with a big grin on his face. He puts his arm over my shoulders and rests his mouth next to my ear. **"This also means we have babysitters. I've lost five years with you and I have every intention to make it up."** Oh my god! That sentence alone has just made me so warm and fuzzed. I playfully smack his arm but can't help giggling myself.

 _"Mama - I'm huuungwy!"_ Teddy calls to me.

"Why don't we go out for dinner? Properly celebrate our holiday together?" Grace suggests and everyone agrees.

We decide to go to a small tavern in the village which is so cosy. Our table is pretty much filling the restaurant up! Christian and I sit with Teddy in between us munching on his halloumi which he is loving at the moment. I catch a few glimpses from Christian that is making subconscious fan herself. Even this summer dress I am wearing can't hide that I am majorly aroused right now. We are all enjoying our dessert and gossip whilst I rock Teddy on my lap who is still zonked. Bless his heart - he's already adapted well to the time difference -it's 8pm. The sunset is absolutely stunning of purple and orange with the sea waves slowly gliding against each other. I look over to Christian and mouth _"We should go"_ whilst nodding my head to Teddy. Christian nods and turns to Grace.

 **"Mom? Dad? Didn't you just say you were leaving?"** Wait? What?

"Oh yes - we need to get adapted to the new time here. We're not quick like you young 'uns!"

 **"Would you mind taking Teddy back to the Villa? I'm going to take a walk on the beach with Anastasia."** But...

"Of course! More time with our little grandson!" Grace excitedly jumps whereas Carrick takes Teddy from me but Teddy does not budge once.

 _"If it is too much - I can take him back.."_ I subtly hint to Grace and Carrick but Grace shakes her hand at me.

"Nonsense - this is your first holiday! Go for a walk! We're here for ten days so best make the use of us whilst you have us dear." She winks at Christian who smiles back and I know he is up to something.

 _"We should go back as well. Ava is knock out - resting for tomorrow!"_ Kate and Elliot stand up and gives us goodbye hugs.

"Ethan and I are going to go look in the village. We'll see you guys tomorrow."  Mia and Ethan run off hand in hand with Mia's pink dress blowing in the wind and both of them laughing.

 _"Now why does that make feel this was all planned?"_ I look at Christian suspiciously and and he glides his tongue across his top lip. His tongue...

 **"Because I have a surprise for you and I gave them a brief on it so I told them I wanted alone time with you."**

 _"Another surprise? Christian - I thought the holiday was the surprise?"_ He tuts at my surprise.

 **"A surprise with many other surprises included."** He stands up and holds his hand out. I take a deep breath and I put mine in his as he pays the bill and we walk towards the beach. The gorgeous white sand invading my bare feet whilst Christian and I hold hands along the beach front. Christian then steers me into a direction towards the pier. He pulls me down passing through all the small boats and bigger ones show as we continue going down the pier. Christian then slows down and turns my direction to the right and shows me a yacht - that's right, a yacht! Covered in fairy lights with soft music playing in the background. I turn to Christian who is smiling down at me.

 **"What do you think? Too much?"**

I shake my head _"No - this is perfect."_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N 

I just want to thank a few of the guest reviewers who I have started noticing becoming regular readers. I always reply to my reviewers that are logged in as we are not able to reply to guest reviewers so I just want to do a shout out to all my guest readers. I appreciate your reviews so much so thank you so much. I'm genuinely a bit worried about this chapter so please let me know what you think. 

I hope everyone loves this chapter as it is going to be HOT, HOT, HOT! ;) 

Bella! xo

CPOV

Thank god - the surprise went off without an hitch. Everything is going smoothly. Mom and Dad were more than happy to com here and help Ana and I with Teddy whilst Ana and I get to know each other again. Mia, Ethan, Kate and Elliot were also excited on coming. This holiday is about making memories for all of us. Even to take away what happened five years ago. Ana looks absolutely gorgeous in her lavender summer dress - very complimenting with the Mediterranean view. I help her onto the boat and show her around. We're standing in the small living/dining room area and Ana takes a seat on the cream, leather sofa's while I get a bottle of champagne to toast to us. 

_"You know Teddy is going to be so mad that you did not bring him here."_ Ana reminds me and I chuckle. Oh my little boy. 

**"I've rented this for the entire holiday so he will be able to come on here. I just wanted one night with you."** I say turning to look at her. She is so beautiful with her glowing chestnut hair and her big blue eyes which resemble the ocean. Her plump lips which glaze against her teeth that turns me on so much. She fidgets with her hair to try and hide her pink rosy cheeks blushing but she can't hide anything from me. Not now, not ever. I grab two glasses and bring them over with the champagne. I place the glasses and pour the champagne into them. She reaches for one and takes a small sip. She takes a minute to taste and nods with approval. 

**"We aim to please Miss Steele."** I grin at her and she giggles. I grab the remote and turn on the stereo and 'The Most Beautiful Girl in the World' by Prince plays. Ana looks at me grinning with the  deja vu. **"I sort of made a playlist for tonight. Just for you, baby."**

She shakes her head _"It's weird - I never thought this would happen again."_ Gesturing to me and her with her hands. Oh shit, don't start worrying please. 

**"Are you regretting this?"** I ask her looking deep in her eyes. Her expression changes - becoming stronger and defiant. 

_"Not one bit."_ She declares. Holy fucking shit - I really thought she would run then. I breathe a sigh of relief and she puts her hand on mine and squeezes it. 

_"I meant that to be happy. I'm so happy we are back together. I wouldn't want anyone else. I didn't have anyone else but you."_ She assures me and I'm ecstatic. I bring my lips to her as they dance with each other in synchronization. I can feel myself getting worked up but I end it. We have all night, baby. 

**"There's a hot tub on the deck. Do you want to join me?"** I ask her and she brings her hand to her mouth in shock. 

_"I don't have a swimsuit."_ She tells me. Really? 

**"Yeah - and?"** I pry and her mouth falls into an 'o' shape as the realization kicks in. Her eyes change from shocked to seductress. She bites her lip and I have to keep myself from pouncing on her this second. I hold out my hand to her and she takes it. We walk back onto the deck and we surround the tub. I start by taking off my sandals, my eyes never leaving hers. She then takes off her sandals - doing the same. We are mirroring each other. In sync. I then take off my shirt and shorts to show nothing. She takes a minute looking at me, her tongue grazing across her top lip. She then lifts her dress over head and shows me that she is not wearing a bra but just a pair of lavender lace panties. She looks absolutely divine. Her body has changed since having Teddy but I'd say for the better. Her breasts are fuller and she has more curve on her waistline and her hips. Stunning. I step in the tub to feel the warm, water caressing my legs. She looks around and I assume she is nervous in case someone sees. 

**"No-one is here, don't worry. I wouldn't let anyone see you if there were."** I assure her. I then push down into the tub. This is like a massage and a bath in one. She turn bends down to take off her panties and steps into the tub. Her eyes close the second the water covers her feet. She then pushes in and sits opposite me in the hot tub. We let the jets pump the warm, water around our bodies. 

_"Oh my god - this feels so good."_

I stare at her - I can't believe I have her. She peaks at me through her eyelashes and she looks hot. She bites her lip and I can feel my dick twitch. It just so turns me on. 

**"Do you know,"** I grab hold one of her ankles and pull it gently so she will swim towards me. **"You're sitting too far away from me?"** She giggles and sits next to me. Her chestnut hair covering her exposed breasts. She's caught the sun today already. I put my arm on the back of her shoulders and I hear her sigh. 

**"Are you ok?"** I then turn to face her and she nods to me. 

_"I feel so relaxed - this is exactly what we needed, I think. Thank you Christian."_ Her compliments makes me fucking ecstatic and I smile at her. She steps closer to me and sits astride me. Her legs wrapped around my back whilst she wraps her hands behind my neck. 

_"Let me show you how thankful I am."_ She kisses me chastely which I mirror back then she takes it further. The chaste kiss then turns into hot, head  animalistic, "I-need-you-here-and-I-want-you-right-now" - finally! I can't do this here. I pull back and she's confused. 

**"Why don't we take this into the bedroom?"** I pant to her and she smiles at me. I step out grabbing a towel to wrap around my waist. As soon as she steps out the pool, I wrap a towel completely around her so she is not exposed. I practically drag her to the bedroom as I don't know how much longer I can wait. I shut the door behind us and I tear the towel off me. 

**"Strip for me."** I ask her and she looks down. Why? I step towards her and tilt her face up to peak at me through her long eyelashes. 

**"What's wrong?"** She tries to look down but my finger is defiant to not let her to. 

_"My body is not the same way and I don't know if I feel like that confident yet in myself. I still have body issues. I don't like my stomach, I have stretchmarks on hips from when I was pregnant, my breasts don't hang right anymore. I'm different and I'm worried you prefer my old body to mine now but this is it."_ She sniffs at me. Silly girl - how could she say such a thing considering what happened just ten minutes ago or the other night? 

**"Ana - what else do I have to persuade you that your body is great? I love your body. So much so, I want be in it, right. now."** I declare to her and I see she is blushing at my forwardness. **"All you need to do is take them off and slow. Ok, baby?"** She nods and I take a seat on the bed. She stands in front of me, clutching the towel closely to her. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets go of the towel finger by finger and does a small, sexy pose ready for when the towel leaves her. She then struts over to me and sits astride me. 

**"You are stunning."** I whisper to her and she brings her lips to mine. Our lips moving, dancing together in matching rhythm with her tongue gliding on mine. I hold her body close to me with my hand on the small of her back. I flip her onto the bed so she is on bottom and I go a little exploring considering I have five years to get reacquainted with her. 

_"Please."_ She begs me. 

**"Soon baby. We don't need to rush. We have all night, my love."** She moans as her nip down her sternum. I go to her beautiful, pert breasts and play with her nipples with my thumb and index finger. Her reaction goes through to my dick. I kiss further down her body until I reach heaven. She is really going crazy by now. 

_"Christian."_ She moans at me and I lift my head up to see her. 

**"What do you want, baby?"** I ask her and she gives me the best answer she could say. _"I want you, now."_ I smile at her forwardness. 

**"So soon baby?"** I ask her and she frantically nods. I check to see if she's ready. Fucking hell. **"Fuck me - you're always so ready."** I groan. I hover over with as I am aim near her entrance. I look with her a silent "You ready?" look and she takes a second before she nods. I slam in her and her answering moan is coursing through my body. Fuck me, she is tight. I start off a slow rhythm to get her body ready. Her hips are meeting mine and the sensation is out of this world. 

_"Harder, Christian."_ She begs me. What my baby wants, my baby gets. I set a punishing rhythm for her and I can feel her quickening inside. 

**"Come on baby, give it to me."** I snarl at her. 

_"No."_ Wait, what? 

Out of nowhere, she pulls me down on the bed and goes on top of me. 

_"Not this time. I want this to last for as long as I can."_ she seduces me. I beam at her confidence. Two minutes ago, she was scared at me seeing her body. I've missed her so much. She starts riding me. She looks so sexy with her flowing down half wet, half dry. I sit up so we are nose to nose and it's more deep and intense. We're both heavily panting. We move together in sync. Our hands going crazy on our bodies. She pulls my hair and I can feel she's getting close. I nip at the hollow base of her throat and collarbone. She bends her head back in pleasure. I can feel myself about to explode. 

**"Ana - give it to me."** I ask her and she moans. I pound quicker against her and we both come to our release. 

We drop down on the bed with her lying on top of me. Her face is nuzzling my chest. I want to tell her to stop as my touch issues haven't gone but I'm never letting her go. I will just need to get used to it. Our breaths are getting regular and she turns on her side to me. 

_"All this time - that's what I've been missing?"_ I smile back at her. _"Let's do it again."_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Hey guys! So sorry it has been such a long time since I updated. Finally have launched a document beta on their app! My laptop is still broken so this is very useful for me! I'm sorry that it has taken me a long time to update but I am finally married! Thank god - I should hopefully have some more time to update as my mind is not taken up with wedding plans! Now someone comes into the equation - what? Did you think I was going to make them live happily ever after? If you thought so, you obviously don't know Christian and Ana very well - trouble is around the corner!

* * *

APOV

I wake up with the gorgeous, greek sun kissing my skin as I stretch my limbs from the my slumber. I turn over and see my gorgeous Fifty lying with his arm draped over my stomach. This man fails to look ugly, ever. His strong, jawline and his copper hair co-operating with the sunshine. I just lie back down and stare at him. How come I got him back? How am I able to have him back with me? Not only that but Teddy having his Dad and being able to play games and read bedtime stories with each other.

 **"Ana - you're staring at me."** He cuts off my thoughts while his face is still composed as if he is sleeping. I chuckle and he peeks at me with gorgeous silver eyes. He literally looks like a Greek God at the moment. **"You know how much I love that chuckle of yours."**

 _"Morning Mr Grey."_ I greet him and he smiles but it doesn't touch his eyes, I get worried. _"What's wrong?"_

He looks at me warily before answering me. **"I just wish I could say 'Morning Mrs Grey' by now."**

Oh god - we've only been back with each other for a day and even then we weren't together long five years ago! _"Christian.."_

 **"Not like I want to get married to you now. I meant after five years, you would have thought we would be married or something."** He cut me off. I looked at him with a shy smile in reply to his thoughts. I do see where he is coming from but then again, I never expected to become pregnant at such a young age. TEDDY! I quickly hop out of bed and start getting dressed. Christian sits up shocked by abruptness.

 **"What are you doing?"** He looks at me quizzically. I'm rushing to tie up my sundress.

 _"It's 11am! I haven't seen Teddy - he's probably worrying where I am!" I exclaim and his face relaxes._

 **"Ana! Relax! I've already spoken to my mother, he is fine - they will be here in about 30 minutes anyway."** He assures me. I stare at him for a good minute seeing if he is telling the truth. He gets up and strides over to wardrobe where I'm standing. He places his hands on either side of my face and I can feel his breath. **"Do you think I would have kept Teddy away from us for the entire trip?"** I look at him but I feel wanting when he is so close to me.

I look down on the floor. _"Force of habit - I'm sorry."_ His index finger find its way under my chin and tilts my face to meet his. My gorgeous, greek god.

 **"You have gotten to used to being alone, Ana. I'm here - I will not leave you, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you or Teddy. I love you both. Please let me in."** His eyes pleading to me. Am I not letting him in? I guess I do have to remember he is involved in this as well. It's no longer two of us, it's now three.

 _"I'm sorry Christian."_ I bite my lip in worry and I feel his lips on my cheek. **"You might want to turn around behind you in about three seconds."** He whispers in my ear. What the? I turn round warily and I see my little man running up to me.  "Mama!" Teddy is shouting excitedly and I drop to the floor with my arms wide open ready for him to jump into. He crashes into me and I'm laughing as I give my little Christian doppelganger morning hugs and kisses. My little boy - he looks bigger since I saw him yesterday?

"Dada!" He runs over to Christian and Christian grabs him and lifts him in the air. Teddy is screaming because of how high he is but he is loving it at the same time. **"Hey Teddy - didn't Daddy keep his promise?"**

"You did Daddy - I'm on a boat!" Christian and I break out in laughing - its the way he says it in his cute little voice.

 **"Coo-ee! Only us!"** Grace climbs down the stairs where we are in a lovely sundress and a wide summer hat.

 _"Thank you Grace for looking after Teddy last night - it means a lot to me."_ I give Grace a hug.

 **"Oh hush! I have four years to catch up with my grandson, I don't mind any time at all! You love your Ma - don't you chicken?"** Teddy realises Grace is talking to him and he starts fussing in Christian's arms. When Christian puts him down, he runs over and grabs hold of Grace's legs. Aw - my little boy has a Daddy and grandparents - oh my god this is heaven for me right now.

 _"Teddy - are you hungry?"_ He nods his head so I hold my hand which he takes and we walk into the small little kitchen which is right next to the galley. I look around and I see some barbecue meat and salads - the weather looks good today. I check outside and it's so hot! I look around and I see a little barbecue grill! Lunch is sorted! Christian and Grace have moved to the galley and the minute Teddy saw them, he flew straight over to them.

"Mama making burgers Daddy!" He is shouting and I see Christian with a mocking shocked face as he entertains Teddy's surprise. **"No way - I love burgers, do you like burgers?"** Teddy nods his head. **"Ah see - you get it from me."** I raise my eyebrow after hearing that. _"Everyone likes burgers! He didn't get it from just you."_ I raise my voice for Christian to hear me and he turns to me smiling.

 **"Excuse me but do you see this kid here, he is my twin - just saying."** and I'm stuck for a comeback. He has a point, damn it! I see Christian walking over to Teddy fist pumping the air as to see he won and high fives Teddy. I put the burgers, steaks, rack of lambs, hot dogs all on the grill.

* * *

We are all sitting down eating our lunch and I'm trying to get Teddy to sit still but he keeps knocking feet against the table, shaking it.

 _"Teddy - I have asked you twice now, please stop hitting the table with your feet please. Mama is trying to listen to Ma talking."_ and sure enough, he kicks the table again. _"Excuse me a minute Grace,"_ I turn to Teddy _"Teddy - I've have asked two times now to stop kicking the table. Why are you not listening?"_ He whinges a little and tries to kick his legs. _"Teddy - I am going to give you a final warning."_ Teddy whinges and starts crying  "Nooooooo!" I hold his face so he looks at me. _"Teddy - if you kick the table one more time, you will be going to the naughty seat and you will not receive any treats that Daddy has planned for us for today because you're not listening. If you do stop kicking your legs, you can still have the treats - ok?"_ He looks at me with sulky eyes and I turn back to Grace and smile. _"Sorry about that - what were you saying again Grace?"_ She smiles at me and starts **"I was just telling Christian that-"** then all of a sudden, the table moves so harsh that all our drinks and food are spilled everywhere. I turn around to see Teddy's face is red as a tomato as he knows he's done wrong.

Suddenly - I see Christian get up and walk over to Teddy. **"Teddy - because you have just kicked the table when Mama told you three times not to do it and you ignored her, I'm putting you on the naughty step."** He picks Teddy up who is screaming bloody murder with his marble sized tears falling cascading down his cheeks and takes him inside. I'm so shocked - I look at Grace whose jaw is on the floor. **"You will be there for four minutes. You need to think about what you have done wrong."** Christian strides back in and puts his head in his hands. **"Oh my god - what have I done? He barely knows me and he hates me."**

Oh dear - the parent guilt. This is the first time he is feeling like this. I rub his back to assure him. _"He doesn't hate you love - that was really good what you did there."_ He looks up from his hands and turns to Grace who is beaming with pride.

 **"Really?"** He asks and we both nod.

 **"Christian - you disciplined him and taught him to listen to his mother and you didn't undermine her authority either. You should very proud of yourself, darling. Your first fatherly duty!"** She shrieks and a smile tugs at his mouth but doesn't reach his eyes.

 _"Your mother is absolutely right, Christian. You're also his father so it is your right to do this - you're going to be doing it a lot more over time. Don't worry about a thing. Teddy won't hate you - he's four! I bet you he will barely remember this."_ I assure him.

I go to talk to Teddy. He is sitting on one of the steps which lead down to the bedrooms with his arms crossed. I go round him to sit on the step below him. His little eyes sore from the crying.

 _"Do you know why Mama and Daddy put you on the naughty step?"_ He nods at me whilst sniffling. Why is it when I have to be harsh that he becomes all cute! _"Why did Mama and Daddy put you on the naughty step?"_ I quiz him.

"Because you told me not to kick the table and I did anyway." he recites as if he has been practicing. _"Why didn't you listen to Mama?"_

"I thought it'd be OK. I just want to play." Oh bless him but have still got to be strong, Ana.

 _"Do you want to say anything?"_ He nods.

 _"I'm sorry Mama. Does Daddy hate me?"_ What? I instantly pick him up and put him on my lap.

 _"Thank you for saying sorry baby but why do you think Daddy hates you?"_ I ask him worriedly.

"B-b-b-because h-h-e put me on the n-n-naughty step." Oh dear - these two are more alike. It's like Teddy is just Christian.

 _"Of course Daddy doesn't hate you. You're his little man! You're Mama and Daddy's Teddy Bear!"_ I hug him and he wraps his arms around me. _"You know what can fix this? You going up to Daddy and saying sorry and giving him a big hug!"_ I suggest and even though he'd hesitant, he comes to the deck with me where I can still see Christian worrying. When I push the sliding door, his head instantly pops up and his eyes don't leave Teddy. Oh his eyes look so sad. I stand and urge Teddy towards Christian. He fidgets with his hands and then looks at Christian.

"I-I-I'm really s-s-sorry Da-daddy that I didn't listen to Mama. Do you h-ha-hate me?" Christian instantly goes down to Teddy's level.

 **"Teddy - I do not hate you in anyway. I could never hate you! I'm your Daddy - I will always love you. It's just you really need to listen to Mama when she is telling you something. Like how I listen to Ma because she's my Mama."** I see Grace hitch her breath when he mentions her. **"I love you so much Teddy and do you know what? If Mama agrees - if you're still good for a few hours, we could have chocolate cake!"** Teddy looks at me with a Cheshire cat grin. Oh great - good cop, bad cop.

 _"Maybe. If you're good for Mama, Daddy and Ma - we will see."_ I state and Teddy nods.

 **"Give me a hug, champ."** Christians tells Teddy and he runs to Christian giggling. Christian nestles his nose between Teddy's shoulder. This is making me tear up. **"Why don't you help me get your room sorted here. We are sleeping on the boat tonight!"**

* * *

Christian and Teddy are in his bedroom sorting everything out and I'm clearing up the mess on the table.

"Ana - I cannot thank you enough. Grace pats me on the back. I turn to her.

"Ever since Carrick and I adopted Christian, we just wanted the very best for him. Whether that may be a career, how he lives, who he is with - it's been so difficult as I try to the best mother I can. I never wanted to replace his mother. She was still his mother and she gave me him which was the best gift. I see the way he looks at Teddy and it's the exact same way we looked at him when we adopted him. You gave him hope. Thank you so much for making my son happy." I start tearing up and I give her a hug.

 _"Thank you Grace. Your son is better than any man I could ask for. I'm so glad he wants to be in Teddy's life and despite everything that has happened, he makes me happier than anyone could dream of."_

She looks at me smiling. "You really love him, don't you?" Oh shit.

 _"Grace - we barely know each other. Even when we were together, it was so short. It will take a while for us. I do though. I'm slightly scared for what it will bring for us but it's something I'm not willing to lose twice in one lifetime."_

"Bless you dear."

* * *

?POV

I'm just looking at my laptop on the daily news when I spit out my coffee over the headline.

"Grey and his secret love child - what SNW has found out about the multi-billionaire and his secret lover and their cherub."

Are you fucking kidding me? This is a disgrace. I'm not going to let this slide. I want to take back what's rightfully mine. Miss little do-eyes and her silly heir will need to disappear. My plan starts coming together.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I bet it was weird to see my story had been updated after so long! I'm starting to get back into the rhythm. I'm going to try and do an update day in the week so every week, I have a specific day but I'm not going to promise anything until I try it out myself and see if it works. I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I know it sounded a bit long but I was trying to get back in the feel of things. Hope you like this one!

* * *

CPOV

Wow - we have been in Greece for a week and it's been everything I thought of and more. Been able to do things with Teddy and spend every day with him has been fantastic and seeing Ana in my arms every night and every morning, well I can't complain about that at all. I never thought I'd get this chance again. Never, ever.

Teddy and I are swimming in the pool whilst Ana is sunbathing with Kate and Mia. Elliot is playing catch with Ava and Ethan and my parents went out shopping. This is just bliss. I hear the girls giggling and I look over at Ana who looks so happy - not the frail, vulnerable women I met in DC a month ago. She looks healthy and happy. I can't believe what we've gone through. She catches me staring at her and lowers her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose and smiles cheekily. My phone rings and Ana picks it up from the lounger. She mouths _"It's Taylor."_ What? Why is he calling me for? I swim over and grab the phone from Ana.

 **"Taylor."**

"Grey - I know you asked me not to call during your holiday but this is urgent. Really urgent."

 **"What's going on?"** I ask.

"It's regarding Miss Steele and Master Grey - someone is making threats against their lives."

 **"What do you mean threats?"**

"Grey - Miss Steele has a stalker and this person wants her and Master Grey out of the picture."

 **"Do we know who it is? Have you gotten the police involved?"**

"The police have been involved. They have installed silent panic alarms in Escala for you. We assume it might be a women considering the nature of the threats. They have been sent in via post, e-mail, fax - in Escala, at your office - it's getting demanding. This person also knows of your whereabouts due to some paparazzi pictures of you, Miss Steele and Master Grey. We've managed to handle the public reception but this is getting out of control with this stalker. We don't know who it is at this point - they keep using different e-mail addresses but the police tells us it is from the same person due to language used."

 **"What do you suggest I do? I can't go through what I did five years ago, Taylor."** I grit my teeth at him.

"Just pretend everything is ok. Don't let Miss Steele know - she will get instantly worried. Don't let her or Master Grey out of your sight. Even have Master Grey sleep in your bedroom from now on, its that dangerous, Grey."

 **"Ok - I will try and hold it together. Please get it sorted by the time we get back in three days."**

"I'll try my best, Grey."

I hang up and I let out a huge sigh. Really - why can't anyone leave us alone? I walk out and I throw my phone on the nearest sun lounger.

 _"What did Taylor want?"_ Ana asks.

 **"Huh? Oh, just wanted to go through the schedule of us coming back on Thursday night - that's all."** She looks at me quizzically but then goes back to her conversation with the girls. How am I supposed to keep this from her until we get back to Seattle?

Later that evening...

It's 8pm which we have made Teddy's bed time as he is on holiday.

Ana walks in with Teddy in her arms. _"Right everyone - Teddy is off to bed. Say goodnight Teddy."_ She puts him down and he runs to all of us, leaving me last. I walk with him back to Ana.

 **"Do you want to sleep with Mama and Daddy tonight Teddy?"** I suggest as we walk down the corridoor.

"Yes pleease Daddy!" Teddy screams and Ana looks at me confused with eyes burrowing.

 _"Teddy - why don't you go into your room and pick out a book for us to read before you go to sleep?"_ He runs into his bedroom and she turns to me with her hands on her hips. _"What's going on Christian?"_

Crap. **"Nothing - why would you think there was?"** I try and turn it back - please just give me until Seattle.

 _"Christian - I may not know you well but you're not your usual self at the moment. Why are you asking Teddy to come back in the room with us?"_

 **"Maybe I want to bond with my son. You've been able to fall asleep with him and have that time with him - I haven't. I just thought it would be nice."** I suggest to her. Please get her to believe that, this is killing me.

She thinks for a minute. _"Now that you have said that - ok but if I find out that you're hiding something from me, you'll be sorry. We've been lied to our entire relationship."_

 **"I promise I will tell you anything that is important."** I word my sentence carefully. At this point, Teddy runs in and waves his book to us. We go in and read his bed time story.

* * *

APOV

We have just arrived at the airport in Seattle from Greece and Christian has been acting very weird for the last few days. Demanding we stay with him at all times, having Teddy in the bed with us, being very blunt to me. I don't understand where I've gone wrong. Was it the sex? We were at it like rabbits for the first week, sometimes thrice a day! But since - nothing. Has he got bored of me already? We are ushered into SUV's and Christian talks to Taylor quietly when we are inside waiting for him. What does he need to talk about? He then gets in the car and grabs Teddy's hand who is not dealing with the long flight so well. He got very bored.

 **"Hey champ - do you want to watch a film? Daddy got you a TV in the car for you to watch when you're bored."** Teddy smiles and nods and Christian puts earphones on Teddy so he can listen to the film.

 _"Everything ok?"_ I lean over Teddy and ask Christian. He looks at me and just nods. What have I done wrong? The entire car journey is silent to Escala. When we arrived, it's like all systems go. All of Christian's bodyguards come to the SUV and we are on the way to the penthouse.

 **"Go and unpack if you need to. I need to talk to the guys. Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan - brief in 5 in my office."** Christian states and then strides to the office leaving me and Teddy not knowing what to do. This is really weird.

"Mama - can I finish my film please?" I look at him and I don't know what to do.

 _"Of course Teddy - Daddy has a cinema room. Go in there and I'll be in to put your film on for you."_ I say cheerily - he doesn't need to know anything. I creep outside Christian's office and try to hear anything being said.

"Sir - these are the letters received posing a threat. It seems this stalker is an admirer of yours." Stalker? What? Not again - please. "This person leaves a weird initial at the bottom of each letter. Do you recognise the signature?"

 **"No I don't."** Christian states. **"Has there been any more in the past three days?"**

"Just three, Grey. She seems to be sending one every day. One of which I would not like to show you due to the graphic language used in it." I feel the anger burning in me waiting to come out. I can't be lied to. I won't! I open the door and Christian looks at me and widens his eyes.

 _"I heard everything - show me."_ I state. My hands are in fists by my side.

 **"Ana - just go and play with Teddy. I'm trying to sort this out."** Christian sternly tells me.

 _"No! Show me the goddamn letters!"_ I shout and they all have their tails in between their legs. Christian chucks them on the floor and there are so many. I can't believe some of the things this person is writing. Saying what she will do to Christian in bed, makes me physically sick then I see one with my name. I read it and it's horrifying. I gasp to what she says about Teddy and I. I can feel the tears streaming down my face. My baby - not my baby. I spot the signature and my eyes bulge out of my face. I know this signature.

 **"Anastasia - I think it's best if you let me deal with this."** Oh I'm Anastasia now? I'm sick to death of being lied to.

 _"Alright - fine. You could just look her up on Facebook by the way - she has an active profile."_ Christian looks at me confused.

 **"What do you mean?"** Christian sarcastically questions me. Oh baby - I have a 4.0 GPA - you don't want to cross me.

 _"Leila Williams - that's her signature. She used to write it all the time on the stalls in the bathroom. She even sent me a message after my father got her suspended with that same signature. Maybe you should have consulted me earlier, I could have saved you a few days worry."_ I walk out of his office and I hear Christian sigh.

I can't believe him. I go straight to the cinema room where Teddy is waiting.

 _"Sorry Baby - Mama was sorting something out. Let me put The Incredibles back on for you."_ I put the DVD in the player and the film shows up on the projector. Teddy is clapping his hands in excitement.

 **"Anastasia - can I have a word with you please?"** Christian asks me by surprise. I turn round to him in disgust. I can't believe he kept this from me. I don't want to argue in front of Teddy. I look at Teddy who is looking at us, all worried. Bless my baby boy.

 _"Yes sure - Teddy, Mama is going to have a grown up chat with Daddy. We will be back soon and we can all watch a film together with some popcorn, hey?"_ Teddy then smiles and I know I have managed to distract him. I walk to Christian's bedroom with him following behind me. When he shuts the door, I broke.

 _"How fucking dare you?! I told you specifically that you were not to keep anything from me, especially when Lelia Williams is fucking behind it!"_ I scream at him. I hope his bedroom is soundproof.

 **"Anastasia! You really think I have had no problems telling you this?! This has killed me but I didn't want to put in any worry! This is concerning you and Teddy - of course, I'm going to make sure you guys are safe whatever it takes!"**

 _"I know you'd keep us safe Christian but fucking hell, not telling me this?! What the fuck?! You wait until I see that bitch - I'm going to go stir crazy at her."_ I angrily grit my teeth and Christian looks down at the floor. _"What? You keeping something else from me? You slept with her or something?"_ His eyes jump to mine in a instant when I said that. _"YOU. SLEPT. WITH. HER?!"_ I feel sick. I can't believe this. I fall to the sleep with my back against the bed. What?

 **"Do you remember when I told you that something happened with someone a year after what had happened to us?"** Oh shit - it was her? The tears have broken through my gates and are coursing down my face. **"It was her. I was drunk, Ana - I only knew it was her when I woke up."** Urgh I think I'm going to be sick.

 _"I'm going to bed."_ I waltz past him and I leap for the spare bedroom upstairs. He tries to follow me and I can't keep up. **"Ana - please let me explain!"**

 _"Please. Just leave me - I just want to be alone right now. Just go be with Teddy - I'm just can't be anywhere near you right now."_ I shut the door and he doesn't object. After 30 seconds, I hear him go downstairs and I go into bed crying. Why him of all people? Why my two boys? I cry myself to sleep that day.

* * *

CPOV

8pm

I can't believe this has happened. It was just one night - she said she understood! I couldn't believe either the next morning and I saw Leila next to me. I checked on Ana and she is sound asleep with used tissues all around her. I feel so bad. Why didn't I tell her? I should have. I know that now. I can't lose her again. I get Teddy ready for bed and I give him a bath playing boats with him.

"Daddy - why was Mama shouting earlier?" Teddy asks me. Oh shit - I never spoke with Ana about what I need to do for this.

 **"Champ - Mama was a bit worried about something and sometimes when you worry about certain things, you shout. You'll shout when you grow up, all adults do it."** I tell him. That sounds ok, right?

"What was worrying about? Is everything ok?" Oh crap - why did I say that to him? Shit, fuck!

 **"Everything is fine little man. Just some grown up stuff. You don't need to worry about a thing - I promise."** He nods and I smile. My little boy - loves his mom so much. **"Let's get you into bed, champ - we need to get you back into your routine for when you go to school!"** I dry him and take him to bed, thankfully it took two books and he was asleep.

I check on Ana and she is still sound asleep. Think it's best I leave her for tonight. I don't want to push too much on her. I go into my room and get ready for bed.

* * *

APOV

3:30am

I'm being tugged and I hate being woken up. I try to ignore the poking is getting more insistent.

"Mommy!" I shoot up from bed and I see Teddy on the bed crying and all worried. Oh no. I grab hold of him and rock him back and fourth - this has worked since he was a baby.

 _"Mommy is here little guy - what's the matter?"_ I ask him calmly to try and calm him down.

"D-d-daddy is screaming! H-h-he won't stop! I'm tired of the shouting!" He cries to me and I instantly remember. Shit - Christian used to have bad nightmares. He still has them?

 _"Ok little guy - basically, Daddy is having a bad dream. Mama will go and wake him up - you just stay here. Don't move."_ I tuck Teddy into my bed and I rush downstairs to Christian's room. I barge in and see him tossing, turning in a huge panic. Waving his arms everywhere and screaming. **"ANA!"** Oh crap - the night with Hyde. I scramble onto the bed and grab his arms to shake him.

 _"Christian! You're fine - it's me. I'm still here!_ I rock him and hold him so he can't move. He wakes up in a sweat and eyes wide open. He looks around. _"It's fine - I'm here. Don't worry - it's in the past."_ He gasps for air like he is out of breath.

 **"How did you-"** He was about to ask how did I hear him.

 _"Teddy."_ His eyes lock with mine.

 **"Oh shit. No - I didn't want him to ever hear me. Is he ok? I need to go to him. I need to."** He starts panicking.

 _"Christian - he's fine. I told him, it's just a bad dream. Calm down first before you see him - you don't need to make him upset than he already is."_ He nods and tries to regain his breath. Bless him. Maybe I was too harsh on him about the Leila situation? He did say it was a mistake. He then looks at me and then grabs me for a hug. I try to push him away but maybe, he needs it this. I then give in and hug him back.

 **"I dreamt you were dead on the floor, all cold and lifeless. It was horrible."** I rub his back - that's why he is so out of sorts.

 _"I'm absolutely fine - I was just sleeping upstairs."_ I tell him to reassure him.

 **"That's probably why - I never get nightmares when you sleep with me."** He tells me and I'm shocked. I look at him.

 _"Seriously?"_ I ask him.

He nods. **"Since the first night we ever slept with each other in the library."**

Oh my gorgeous guy. I grab him and hug him back. I don't care anymore about the Leila thing - we can sort it out tomorrow. It just needs to be him and me now.

 _"I will never leave you, Christian. Not until my dying day - just know that."_ I whisper in his ear and he squeezes me even more.

 **"I love you Ana."** He whispers back to me and I close my eyes, embracing his words. We sit there for I don't know how long, his breathing returning back to normal.

 _"Crap, Teddy!"_ I rush back upstairs and as I run into the bedroom, I see my little prince all tucked up asleep. I smile and left out a huge sigh of relief. I pick him up when he stirs a little bit and I take him downstairs and into mine and Christian's room where we put in between us and sleep next to each other.

* * *

Leila's POV

Ooer - my man is back in town. That's good to know - now I can carry on with my plan as normal. Oh boy - little miss blue eyes doesn't know what is coming to her or her little spawn of satan. Christian is the only one for me - he just needs to realise it himself. I think once I get hold of the shitty child then Anastasia won't be hard to get rid of. I've got to tread carefully though Leila - he needs to learn why you are better for him than Missy over in my bed, my man's arms! Urgh - makes me angry thinking about it! Not long now...


	24. Chapter 24

A/N

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the great reviews I received for the last chapter - I'm really glad to be writing again. I think when you've got so much going on, your brain space is taken by all the small details then when I tried to sit down and write, nothing came to me so I'm glad I have ideas coming to me and everything.

I'm going to try something new with this chapter. Usually, I would use different codes for everyone. For example - Christian's dialogue is always bold and Ana's is in italic. However, I'm going to try and not do any for this chapter and it became a little of a bother changing the style of the writing and also if I can keep up the pace of the writing. Please let me know what you all think - it would be very much appreciated.

I received a really good request from a guest who wrote a review asking me to do a flashback part of the night that Christian and Leila spent with each other. I really liked this idea so I will begin with this. Whoever that guest reviewer was - thank you very much for the suggestion and I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking.

* * *

CPOV

Four years ago...

It's the first anniversary of her disappearing. I can't even bring myself to say her name. It can't have been a whole year. Everything is just a blur. I heard from the papers that Hyde is currently being tried for the attempted murder and kidnapping. I specifically said I did not want to testify in person as I don't know what I would have done if I saw him so I just finished my video testimony and I came to the place where I found Ana when she went missing. 50's bar - I walk in and nothing has changed apart from the fact the world is such a dull place without her here. I go straight to the bar and sit on one of the bar stools. All the wood is worn out with scratches and splinters falling apart.

The same guy who I had asked a year ago if he had seen Ana approaches me.

"You look like you've had a long day - what can I get you?" he asks in a strong, Irish accent - I never noticed that before.

"Horrible - Scotch neat. Keep them coming." I ask him and he nods and pours one out for me. I knock it back and nod to him to refill it for me.

Suddenly I feel someone's hand glaze upon my shoulders, I turn round and my vision is all blurred from the scotch. This person looks like she's got brown hairr, much darker than Ana's though.

"Why hello handsome - I'd never thought I'd see you here especially since our last meeting." She speaks attempting seduction but really I'm just confused who the fuck is talking to me.

"Miss - I'm sorry but I've had a bit to drink - who are you?" I ask her and her faces comes closer when things start to get clearer. I see dark, brown eyes - I remember her.

"It's me - Leila." My eyes widen. Her - the one who made my Ana miserable.

"Why in the world do you think I would want to talk to you right now, today of all days?" I bluntly ask her. I think the anger is overtaking the alcohol and I need the exact opposite to happen!

"I know - I actually just went to Ana's house to apologise to her family about my behaviour a year ago. I'm not proud of it - Mr Grey, really - I'm not. I got caught up with a bad crowd and got involved in bad things and I am taking part in a program to get me away from that and one of the steps is apologise to everyone you have hurt or have lost due to your actions so that is the reason why I approached you this evening." She calmly states gesturing her hands up as if she is holding herself accountable for her actions.

"Hmm - excuse me - erm..." I look at the bartender and he starts chuckling.

"It's alright - sir. My name is Jack."

"Hi Jack - keep them coming. I want to be obliterated tonight." I ask him and he pours me a glass and I glug it back. I look at Leila who is looking at me as if she is scared of me. "How did Anastasia's parents receive you?" I asked her slurring my words.

"Unfortunately they refused to see me and when I asked to see Ana - they said she no longer lived there. Do you know where she is?" She asks me nicely and I look at her in shock. Does she not know? I just shrug as I can't bring myself to say the words out loud. Anastasia is dead. Anastasia is dead. No - can't do it. "Well Mr Grey - I'm hoping on behalf of Ana, you can accept my apology. I really was in a bad place and I took it out on her which was not right."

I start chuckling. "You really think if I tell - her this, she would accept your apology? You made her miserable - she dropped out because she couldn't stand being harassed by you and your scum group of so-called friends!" I raise my voice at her. She looks down and hides behind her hair. I tap the glass again to the bartender who refills it me for me and I neck it down in one. "Why are you being so honest with me?" I ask her. She looks at me shyly.

"Exactly what I told you Mr Grey - I'm in a drug rehabilitation programme and they encourage you to be honest and apologise for your actions and that is what I'm doing sir. I don't hang out with the crowd I once did - they all have gone off, I'm all alone." She leans her arms on the bar and fidgets around with her fingers.

"Which drug was your monster?" I ask her and she looks at me, hesitant as she doesn't want to answer the question.

"Cocaine, Sir." She answers and there's something about her face that seems genuine.

"Can you drink alcohol?" I ask her and she looks at me confused. "I'm a drug addict Mr Grey - not alcoholic." She replies. I turn to the bartender. "Jack - get this lady whatever she wants - on me." She looks at Jack then back at me and smiles then back at Jack. "I'll just have a vodka and coke please, Jack."

He pours her a drink and we both cheers to the drinks.

* * *

The next day

I wake to see the light blasting in my face. Oh my god - my head hurts. How much did I fucking drink last night?! Well of course you would have a hangover, you were drinking straight scotch all night, you dumb fuck - my subconscious moans at me. I turn round to move away from the light and I feel hand next to me. What the? I open my eyes and I see Leila fucking Williams - in the same fucking bed as me!

"Whoa!" I rush out of the bed and I quickly dress myself.

"Is everything ok, Mr Grey?" She sits up, making sure she is covered by my white satin sheets. Urgh - I can't believe this - twisted dumb fuck.

"No - why are you in my bedroom? How did you get in here?!" She looks at me dumbfounded.

"Do you remember last night at all, Grey?" She asks - I remember buying her a drink, that's it.

"Well yeah - I bought you a drink but that's it." I tell her and she covers her mouth with her hand in shock.

"You don't remember our love-making?" She then stands, holding the sheet to her. Love-making? This girl needs help!

"Are you deluded or something? We did not have sex last night!" I raise my voice at her and she eyes something. I follow her direction and I see a condom wrapper on my nightstand. Oh shit. I check the waste basket and I see a condom in there. I look at her and she smiles.

"I'm so glad things worked out between us last night. Why don't I make you something to eat? Try and get rid of that hangover for you, babe." She giggles and I rush to the toilet to be sick.

* * *

Present Day - 10am

CPOV

I woke up to having my family in my bed after my horrible nightmare. I'm so glad Ana was kind to me when she woke me up. I just feel bad for how everything panned out, especially little Teddy hearing me scream in my sleep - that must have been so tragic for him. I get up and decide to get everyone up for a big family breakfast but firstly - I need Mrs Taylor.

I walk into the kitchen and Mrs Taylor has just walked in with Taylor from doing the grocery shop.

"Hey Taylor, Gail - could you whip up a breakfast for me, Ana and Teddy? Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon - the whole schbang?" She looks at me stunned, probably because I just said the word 'schbang'. What is happening to me?

Gail looks like she is trying to stifle a chuckle. "Yes, Mr Grey - right away, sir." I then turn to the direction of the bedroom but Taylor calls me over.

"We received another one today, Sir. I've contacted the FBI now - it's getting too serious." He hands a piece of paper which I open up and I see a picture of me and Ana hugging from last night and then another one of Ana holding Teddy putting him in bed. Under Ana and Teddy - the words state "RIP". I look at Taylor and I can tell he is shit scared.

"Right - I want two new CPO's to join our team. I don't want to take any chances regarding Ana and Teddy's safety - do I make myself clear?" Taylor nods. "Get me two of your best guys - get them here now. You can manage the interviews as I need to spend some time with Ana and Teddy to make up for yesterday. But I want two guys to start tomorrow. I'm going to let Ana know - she will cooperate if it is concerning Teddy." I hope so anyway.

I walk to the bedroom and Teddy and Ana are awake and Teddy is jumping on the bed.

"Are you Superman, Teddy?" Ana asks giggling at his little poses. Teddy shakes his head.

"But you are a superhero?" Ana asks and he nods his head enthusiastically. Ana then claps her hands together. "I know who you are! You're Spiderman!"

"Yay! Mama got it wight! Mama got it wight!" Teddy laughs then looks at me. "Look Daddy - I'm Spiderman!"

I put my hands to my face to pretend I'm shocked. I go up to him. "My little boy is Spiderman?! Where are these spiders then?!" I then start tickling them and he starts shrieking in surprise. Ana is laughing which is lovely to see after the day we had yesterday. "Hey - champ, why don't you go and see if you can help Gail cook our big breakfast that I have planned. There will be some pancakes!" His little eyes widen by the mention and shoots off whilst Ana giggles at his little sprint. Oh crap, I'm about to ruin her day. I give her a look to show that something is up.

"Oh dear - what's rustled your basket this morning?" She sarcastically asks me and I look down at the floor. Why can't anyone leave us in peace?

"Christian - what's going on?" Her voice is quiet as a whisper. I sigh as I gear myself up to tell her.

"Leila's letters have got worse - she sent one this morning. With a picture of us from last night with the letters 'RIP' under your and Teddy in the picture. I'm sorry Ana but I have to upgrade security in this sense. I will not risk anything happening to you or Teddy during this madness. I would also think I'd like to put Teddy at home, just until this whole mess is sorted out and Leila is not a risk anymore." She nod my head to process this information. My little champ. What do we do?

"Maybe there is something we can do? To trick her - to make her think.." She dazes out of my own thought.

"Make think what, Ana?" I lick my lips before the words "Make her think we are not together?" His eyes widen and I quickly try to reassure him. "Not actually, Christian. Just to make her think we are not together, then we can catch her and then we will be safe."

"Ana - I've gone through hell the last five years not being with you, not knowing where you were - I was told you were dead. I'm not letting that happen again." I sternly state.

"You just said you weren't going to risk anything - don't do it for me, do it for Teddy. It's the only logical explanation." Suddenly Gail bursts in. I turn round and instantly I know something bad has happened. Gail is panicking - she's shaking. I walk up to her and put my hands on her shoulder.

"Gail - what's happened?" She starts stuttering.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. T-t-there was n-n-nothing I could do!" She starts bursting out in tears.

"Gail - what's happened?" I ask her again.

"She's in there - with T-T-.." Ana bursts out of the bedroom and run to the kitchen, I follow her and see my little Prince mixing ingredients in a bowl with a little chef hat on but standing beside him, all dressed in black. Her black hair greasy and dark, dark shadows surround her eyes and there's no soul in her eyes. She looks like she hasn't washed in weeks.

"Mama - La has come over to help cook!" My chest starts rising more frequently. Ana goes to take a step and Leila brings out a gun with her right hand and positioning so Teddy cannot see it.

"Don't. Teddy wants to keep breakfast a surprise, don't you Teddy?" She says in a little sing song voice and I literally want to strangle the woman's neck right now. I'm shaking in anger and my hands have turned to fists by my sides. Ana is about to murder this woman.

"Leila - why don't you finish off breakfast and Teddy can go and watch a movie?" I say sternly but calmly. She licks her teeth as if she is considering it and then squints her eyes at us. "You're not going to try pass one over on me, are you? Because if you do, it will end badly for her." She says snarkly and I literally have to bite my tongue. I shake my head to convince her to get Teddy away. She squints but then slightly nods at us.

"Teddy - go and watch a movie in your room and put your earphones in, Monkey." Monkey? I've never heard her call Teddy that - it's always little man, prince or cute boy? Teddy immediately runs to his room. I'm so confused right now. Just as Teddy runs out of the room, Leila brings out her gun in full view to us.

"Don't. You. Dare. Move. Anywhere." Leila grits her teeth at us. Her hand holding the gun is shaking.

We stand there still and she starts laughing menacingly.

"You really didn't think I meant what I wrote in those letters, did you?" Leila looks at us with wide eyes. "You really didn't think I would kill you or your 'precious little Prince', did you?"

"YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD, I SWE-" Ana shouts and Leila cocks the gun.

"Oh but I won't, don't you worry. See, I've had a change of heart regarding your mindless little spawn, he's not that bad really - I really think there is one person here who has overstayed their welcome and that is you." Pointing the gun at Ana.

"What are you talking about?" I ask Leila bewildered and she turns to me and starts approaching me very slowly.

"Why thank you for asking sweetheart - all of this is her fault. I didn't want to send you those letters but I was left with no choice. She turned up out of the blue - all we need to do is just get her out of the way and you, me and Teddy can be a proper family after all." Leila states in a sing-song voice. Her pupils look dilated.

"You're using again, aren't you?" I ask her. This may not be her fault - it could just be the drugs.

"What? How could you ask me such a thing? Of course I'm not using!" She looks around - typical liar technique.

"Leila - have you been using? I won't be with anyone who uses." Ana turns round shocked and bewildered. I wink at her to assure her I'm playing along with Leila's game.

"Well maybe I have slipped off the wagon but that's only because I've been so hurt by your actions lately, sweetheart. I don't like seeing you going off with woman from my past. It's horrible and heart-wrenching to see." She has tears filling up in her eyes. Oh god - what the fuck have I done to this woman? This is all my fault.

"What is it you're on? Cocaine, Marijuana, Heroin?" I ask her and she just looks at me with a straight face. "Your point?" She asks and I'm bewildered. Those are pretty much the worse drugs you can take - and she is taking them because of me.

"I need you in my life, Christian. You don't need her!" She aims for Ana and Ana looks at me scared out of her mind.

"Leila - stop, you don't want to do this!" I shout her at her and she slowly turns her head towards me.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to do this! This is the only way I get you in my life!" She screams at me.

"Kill me then." I suggest to her and she widens her eyes. "You don't want Ana to be with me. You don't need to harm her - just kill me. Then she can't have me." I suggest to her and I can see she is considering it.

"What about me? I don't get anything out of it!" Leila shouts and I put my hands up to calm her down. "You get the knowledge that you were the one to take me away from her." She twists her mouth and looks at Ana. Ana is crying her eyes out.

"Well, well, well - isn't this a turn of events?" She sarcastically states. She aims her gun at me and looks at Ana. "Come on then whore, any last words?" I look at Ana with tears flowing from my eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Christian." What?! Suddenly a gun goes off and the door gets knocked down. "POLICE! EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR! EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR!" I rush to the floor. "MY SON! HE'S IN HIS BEDROOM - GET HIM FIRST AND GET ANASTASIA STEELE OUT OF HERE!" One officer comes to me "Did you ring the police, sir?" What? No I didn't.

"It was me." Everyone turns and see's Teddy standing in the hallway. "I called the powice." Teddy runs over to me and hugs me.

"How did you know to ring the police, Teddy?" I ask him.

"Mama gave me a safe code. She said if she said it, it meant we need help and to call the powice - the code is monkey." That's why she said it. "La is the bad guy!" He shouts at officers whilst pointing to Leila.

I stand up holding Teddy and I rush over to where Ana is. She was hiding behind the sofa.

"Christ- she shot me." I look and see blood everywhere running from her stomach.

"Shit. EXCUSE ME! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE! MY WIFE HAS JUST BEEN SHOT!" I shout. I'm not going to waste time and give her real name out and not be able to find out what's happened.

"Mama!" Teddy cries.


	25. Update!

Hi guys,

I have not forgotten about you all! First of all, I'm sorry I have not updated in so long. I had surgery not that long ago and I had to get better and recover which has been rocky but I'm feeling better.

Update for The Bodyguard will be up tomorrow. Going to be back into writing.

Lots of love,

Bella! xo


	26. Chapter 26

Hey all! Apologies for the delay - it was not intentional! I had to have surgery in June which did not go to plan and I suffered complications and I had to re-adjust to go back to work and get back into a rhythm again before I could sit down and write again. I'm due to have another surgery in the next two or three months so I thought I best get back into writing again. This story will be finished in the next couple of chapters so I hope you like it. I will also be working on 'The Fateful Watcher' so keep tuned into that. One story at a time!

CPOV

I'm waiting to for the fucking doctor to come out and tell me what's going on with Ana. I'm pacing up and down the hallway with Teddy on my shoulder. He is traumatised. I cannot wait for Leila to get what's coming to her. My poor little boy.

"Daddy - I want Mama, where's my Mama?" Teddy cries to me in frustration. "Mama is with the doctors because they are going to make her better. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I reassure him. He looks at me with tears welled up.

"I want Mama. I want to make sure she is ok." He cries to me again and tucks his head into my neck. I rub his hair to help him calm down. I've been doing this for five hours. I'm going out of my mind. My Ana. We've only just reconnected. I don't want our time to be cut short. We need time together. We need to be a family.

"Anastasia Grey?" My head shoots to the direction of the doctor and race towards him. He looks at me skeptically. "You're next of kin?" I nod. "I'm her husband." You best tell me what's going on. I'm not going through this again.

"Mrs Grey suffered a gunshot wound to the abdomen area. We managed to get the bullet out but she did start hamemorraghing during the surgery. Unfortunately we were not able to save the baby." My heart drops. Our poor baby. Poor Ana - she's going to be crushed.

"Is Ana ok?" I ask him. "She's ok - resting in recovery. We have not informed her yet about the baby. We feel it might not be wise to tell her until she is on the mend." The doctor informs me.

"I can't not tell her. It will devastate her if I'm not honest with her. I'll tell her. When can we see her? Our son needs his Mom." I state to the doctor.

"I'll take you to her now." He guides us through the door and the different hallways before we reach her room. I turn to Teddy. "Now, Teddy. We're going to see Mama but you need to be really gentle with her. She's got a booboo so you must not hurt her, ok?" Teddy nods eagerly. He really missed her. I open the door wary and see Ana sleeping, attached to an IV and a couple of monitors. She has an oxygen tube around her nose. I walk over to the seat next to Ana and put Teddy on the edge of the bed where her left hand is not attached to anything. Teddy looks at Ana and holds her finger with his hand.

"Mama?" Teddy pries. Ana starts stirring and twists her hand so Teddy's Palm is in hers.

"Teddy..." she says. She opens her eyes but squint her eyes back shut adjusting to the bright lights. She reopens them and immediately goes to Teddy. "Hey my little prince." She smiles at Teddy. His reaction is priceless. His face lights up. "Mama!" He greets her and I smile.

Ana turns to me and smiles. "Hey you." I stroke her face gently and she leans her face into my face. "Hey you. I knew you'd come through. My beautiful Ana." She smiles and then it fades. "The baby?" She looks at me wide eyed. Oh shit.

I look down and take a deep breath. "They did everything they could. The baby could not survive. We lost the baby." Ana's face immediately tears up. "I'm so sorry Ana." I stroke her hair.

She cries whilst looking at me through her eyelashes. "I'm so sorry Christian. I wanted this baby so much for you." I look at her puzzled, not understanding what she means. "You missed so much with Teddy. When I found out, I thought this would be good because you'd be able to experience what was taken away from you." Her voice cracks at the end of the sentence. My beautiful Ana. I lean in and kiss her forehead. "You've given me the most amazing little boy in the world and the most amazing girl. That's all I need. We can always try again once you're better." I smile at her to lift her spirits.

Teddy crawls up to Ana. "I want to lay with you." She immediately changes her expression to happiness. "You want to lay with Mama? Like we did when you were a baby?!" Teddy nods. "How about Daddy gets in the bed and we can all lay down together?" Teddy claps his hands "Yay Mama and Daddy!" I look at Ana questionly, concerned for her. "Do you really think that's a good idea considering you had surgery?" I stress my concern. Ana looks at me smiling. "I want my family - that's what I need." My strong Ana.

I lay down on my side next to her so she gets the most of the bed. Teddy crawls up on Ana's left shoulder and faces me. "Night Daddy." He says to me. "Night champ." I kiss his cheek. "Night Mama!" Teddy sings to her. "Night my little prince." She coos and strokes his back and we lay there all safe.


End file.
